BirdBrain and the Whiskered Wimp
by Draelya
Summary: Skye and Emily get sucked into the world of Furuba and create havoc. HaruxOC YukixOC. Lots of minor crossovers. Main crossover later in Part Two. Also angst. Lots of angst...but still funny...I guess... GAH! I confuse myself. And suck at summaries. XP
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) The title was actually supposed to be "The Misadventures of Bird-Brain and the Whiskered Wimp", but it wouldn't fit.

--Hello! I found this story in one of my notebooks that was lying around and decided to continue and post it. One of the characters, Skye, is based on myself. The other OC is based on a friend of mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plotline - wherever that may be – and my OCs, Skye and Emily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One

_DING-DONG._

Skye flew down the hall and slid into the door. Literally.

"Ow…" she mumbled, stepping back and opening the door to find her best friend Emily doubled over in laughter.

"I…" Skye pointed to ther door, beginning to explain.

"I heard the crash," Emily interrupted her knowingly.

Skye just nodded and stepped aside so Emily could enter her house.

The minute Skye closed the door, Emily gripped her shoulders, looking her hard in the eyes.

"Can I…do something for you?" Skye asked warily.

"You _did_ remember to tape it, didn't you?" Emily growled, eyes wide.

Skye's gaze wandered for a moment, then her eyes snapped back to focus. She closed her eyes and grinned.

"Of course I did!"

Emily's face suddenly filled with a look that could only be described as utter happiness and she flung her arms around the other girl, crushing her in her grip of doom.

"Emmy. I can't…breathe," Skye choked out.

"Whoops. Sorry!" Emily said cheerfully, releasing Skye from her strangle-hold.

"Okay!" Skye said, quickly recovering. "To the television!" With that, she led the way downstairs to their 'secret' spot.

Once inside the room, Emily leaped onto one of the cushiony couches and Skye made sure the right tape was in the VCR. Then, she sat down next to Emily and turned on the TV.

"It has begun," she stated, pushing the PLAY button.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later, Skye was fast-forwarding through those darn commercials.

"I'm so glad you invited me over, Skye," Emily mumbled. "This is the best day ever."

"Hey, my parents aren't home, Devon's gone, and I'd be bored out of my mind by myself," Skye replied. "I'm just glad I had all our favorite animes taped ahead of time." She grinned.

Emily grinned back. "I love you and your wonderful tapes."

"I love me and my wonderful tapes, too." She pushed PLAY and the tape began again.

"Don't you wish we could be there, in the TV show?" Skye said, staring at the screen.

"Yeah…," Emily answered.

Thunder suddenly crashed outside and the television screen blinked and went out. The two girls jumped in surprise, as the lights flickered.

"It's the apocalypse!" Skye shouted.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Emily screamed back, voice high in her terror. She smacked Skye upside the head.

"Ow…" Skye complained, rubbing her head and glaring at her friend. She got up off the couch and walked over to the TV, which had gone from black to blurry.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, coming yp next to Skye.

"I don't think there was supposed to be rain today…" Skye mumbled, turning her head to look out the window. Rain was pouring from the sky, streaming down the window panes in small rivers.

Coming back down to Earth, Skye examined the TV.

"I hope it's not blown out," she murmured, crouching down to examine the wires.

"No, really, Skye. What are you doing?" Emily peered over her shoulder.

"I have no idea." Skye shook her head and stood up. She looked around, scratching the back of her neck. Then she walked over and stared at the blurry screen. She lifted her hand and reached her index finger toward it.

"What are you doing _now_?" Emily complained.

Skye glanced at her friend. "I'm poking the TV." She poked it.

"Why?" _Poke._

"Because I can." _Poke._

Suddenly, the lights flickered again. Emily shrieked in surprise. When she could see again, she looked around in confusion. Skye was nowhere to be seen.

"Skye?" Emily called. "Where are you?"

No answer.

Emily peered around again, but her gaze was drawn to the flickering television screen. She stepped closer and touched it. A shiver ran through her body. She prodded it again with her index finger. A dizziness washed over her.

Emily hesitated. "Three times…"she murmured and poked it again.

Then everthing went black.

End

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay, that's the first chapter. And yes, that is exactly how my friend and I act. I'm going to try to make the OCs as much like us as possible. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

--I have up to chapter…uh…sixteen…written. In my notebook. So, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my brain…just my OCs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two 

Emily's eyes blinked open. She took a moment to adjust to the brightness of the afternoon. Looking around, she noticed Skye laying a few feet away. Taking a closer look, she noticed her friend was breathing, which was a good thing.

Emily took a moment to observe her surroundings. They seemed to be in a clearing in a forest. Clusters of trees and foliage formed a rough circle around them.

'How did we get here?' Emily thought. 'And where _is_ here?'

She turned back to Skye.

"Hey, Skye," she called, poking her friend in the side. Skye twitched and turned over, but did not wake up.

"Skye," Emily repeated, poking the girl again.

"Mmm…go away…five more minutes…" Skye mumbled.

Emily stood up and put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Skye! Wake up!"

"No…" Skye moaned, covering her head with her arms.

Emily sighed in exasperation. Then she took her foot and kicked the other girl in the side. Hard.

Skye yelled in shock and pain, did three barrel rolls, and came to a halt, her face and clothes covered with dirt.

"What just happened?" she asked, lifting her head up and looking around.

"Oh, good. You're alive," Emily said.

Skye sat up, ignoring her dirt-covered clothes and messy hair. She looked around at their new location.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," she said as she observed her surroundings.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Did you just refer to me as 'Toto'?"

"Maybe," Skye answered, standing up as she attempted to calm her shoulder-length, layered brown hair, though it always seemed to be slightly messy. She dusted off her clothes and then straightened. "So where _are_ we?" she asked her friend.

"We're in Oz," Emily said sarcastically.

"Cool," Skye answered brightly. "I always wanted to meet a Munchkin."

Emily rolled her eyes. She grabbed Skye's arm and dragged her friend toward the tree line. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Skye blinked.

"To find out where we are."

Skye blinked again. "I thought you said we were in-"

"I lied," Emily explained. "It's called sarcasm. God, Skye, I thought you were smart."

"Now where did you get that idea?" Skye asked jokingly.

Emily just rolled her eyes again and continued pulling her friend into the forest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Emily," Skye whined. "Can we stop now? Please?"

They had been walking for a very long time (How long? I don't know.) and had gotten nowhere they could identify.

Emily sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while."

Skye gratefully sank down on a conveniently placed boulder. Emily realized how tired she was. She could barely feel her legs. They must have been walking a while because the sun had almost set completely. Emily sank down against a tree to rest.

She blinked. "Are you hungry?" she asked her friend.

"Look! A squirrel!" Skye cried, jumping up and pointing. "Wha? Hungry? No, not really, but I'll look for food if you are." She paused. "Okay, yeah, I'm a little hungry."

"Oh, okay. You go find food then," Emily said.

Skye smirked knowingly. "And you said you weren't tired." Then she left to find food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dum dum. Dum dum dum dum. Dum dum dum. Da-da-da…" Skye hummed the Mission Impossible theme song. "She knows her mission. And she will not fail, or else it shall mean certain death." Okay, so Skye narrated as well.

She ducked behind a tree, hiding from an invisible enemy and held her hands up in the shape of a gun. Just as she was about to jump out to surprise her "enemies", she heard noises coming from far away.

Skye tilted her head to one side and listened intently. Now that the noises were closer, she could make out different voices and bits and pieces of conversation.

"…how…work…?"

"It was…thank…"

"What…do today…?"

Skye couldn't make out the answer. The people were coming closer though, and she ducked behind a bush. Peeking over it, she saw two boys walking on either side of a girl with long, brown hair.

The girl turned to one of the boys, the one with strangely orange hair. "So what did you do today, Kyo-kun?" she asked.

'Kyo?' Skye thought. 'Strange name…but somehow familiar…'

The boy grunted and shrugged, but made no answer.

The other boy, who sported a mop of dark purplish-silver hair, glared at his companion. He sighed in exasperation. "Kyo, you're so rude."

"Shut up," the boy called Kyo snapped at him. The other boy just shrugged. The girl between them, oddly enough, just smiled and sighed happily.

Curious as to who these strange people were, Skye decided to follow them. After all, maybe they could lead her to some sort of civilization where Emily and her could figure out where they were.

As Skye crept quietly after the trio, she listened for any more conversation, but it seemed that the people were done talking for now.

Watching her footing so she wouldn't step on a branch and give herself away, Skye wasn't watching where she was going. So you can imagine her surprise when she crashed into something that seemed to be her size. Skye stumbled and fell down backwards. She looked up and saw Emily standing there, glaring down at her.

"Gee, thanks for crashing into me," she said.

"Well, what were you doing standing there?" Skye exclaimed indignantly.

"You left me stranded in the middle of this forest, so I came looking for you."

"I didn't leave you stranded!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Emily jabbed Skye hard in the side, making her twitch.

"Don't do that!" she shouted.

So, of course, Emily did it again.

"Ow…" Skye complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have left me," Emily said matter-of-factly.

"But I didn't-!" Skye began, but Emily cut off her protest with a glare.

"So," Emily said, "what exactly were you doing sneaking around like that? You weren't looking for food, were you? Like you _said you were_." She emphasized those final words to get her point across more thoroughly.

"I was following the people," Skye said, looking around Emily to try to find them again, "and you made me lose their trail!"

Emily blinked. "What people?"

"The people!" Skye called back, running ahead to try to catch up with them.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Emily cried, racing after her.

Out of breath, Emily finally caught up to Skye. She hadn't realized her friend was so fast.

Taking a deep breath, Emily walked to where her friend stood frozen, apparently in another world, as she was sometimes.

"Skye! I told you to wait for me!" Emily smacked her friend in the shoulder, but Skye didn't react.

Emily peered at her. "Skye? Hello! Anyone in there? What's up, Skye?"

Skye only responded by pointing straight ahead. Emily looked and stared.

"That's a big house…"she mumbled.

No one ever could have imagined that such a large house would be smack in the middle of a forest, but there it was.

Soon, the two girls started blinking again.

"Y'know…that house looks veeerrrryyyy familiar," Skye said.

"I know," Emily agreed. "But where-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash from within the house, followed by lots of shouting. Then there was another crash and a scream. Then, silence.

Emily and Skye glanced at each other, wondering if it was over.

A third crash brought their attention back to the house and they watched as the sliding door burst outwards into pieces as a blur of orange flew out through it. The bushes rustled loudly as the blur landed in them. Three heads popped up in the hole that had once been the door.

Skye heard the girl from before's voice.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?"

"Kyo?" Emily repeated. She turned and stared at Skye, waiting for her friend to come to the same epiphany as her.

Suddenly, Skye's eyes widened.

"I know!" she shouted excitedly. "Sliding doors are used in Japan!"

Emily sweat-dropped. "Sure…" She suddenly stopped. "I just sweat-dropped!" She cried. "Wait. _How_ did I just sweat-drop?"

"'Cause we're in an anime, you fregadero," Skye said dully, using her wonderful, new, Spanish vocabulary word.

Both girls' eyes suddenly shot wide-open and they stared at each other.

"Fruits Basket!" they cried in unison, grinning from ear to ear.

End 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--In our Spanish class, my friend and I are constantly calling each other fregadero (kitchen sink) and azafata (flight attendant). It's pretty funny, actually. So…yeah. R&R por favor. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flaming. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

--Yay! Reviews! Much thanks to my reviewers: **libra4eva**, **deathnotefan** and **dianna**. –bows- Your kind words are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three 

"Come on!" Emily cried, trying to drag Skye toward the house.

"Wha? Just burst onto their property like that?" Skye asked, going through one of her sudden personality changes.

Emily paused for a minute. "Yes!" she answered after a moment. Then, she ran out of the bushes and toward the large house and the four people nearby it.

Skye sighed, staring after her. Then, more slowly, she followed her best friend out.

"C'mon, Skye!" Emily called back. "I'm acting more like you than you!"

"Yay?" Skye answered dully.

Emily glared at her and waited for her to catch up. Then they walked over to the people together. After all the yelling, the people had been alerted of the girls' presence, but they were still surprised to see them alone in the middle of the forest.

"Hello," the girl greeted them. "I'm-"

"Hi!" Emily interrupted her. "You're Tohru!" she exclaimed in glee. "And Yuki!" Her eyes and grin widened, if that was even possible.

"Okay, Em," Skye muttered to her friend. "Don't hurt yourself."

"But-but…look!" Emily cried, pointing at them all.

Skye rolled her eyes skyward. "I know."

The others were looking at the duo in utter confusion. Skye turned to them.

"I apologize for my friend," she said. "At times, she can be a bit…eccentric."

"Eccentric?!" Emily cried. "What about you? You're not supposed to be sane!"

Skye glanced at her, but otherwise ignored Emily's comment. "My name is Skye and this is my friend, Emily," she introduced.

"How does she know them, if you don't mind my asking?" the dark-haired man asked, motioning toward Emily and then Yuki and Tohru.

Skye gazed at him with a strange look in her eye. "We know all about you and your friends, Shigure."

At this mysteriously creepy intonation, all their eyes were popping out of their heads.

"She sounds like Hanajima!" Kyo cried, pointing at Skye.

"She knows you, too, Shigure-san," Tohru said, stating the obvious.

"So she does," Shigure answered, peering thoughtfully at the pair of girls.

Emily grabbed Skye's shoulder and pulled her backwards. "Stop scaring people!"

Skye just stared at her dully.

Emily threw her hands up in exasperation. "You're so weird!"

Skye raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Kyo shouted, "Hey! How come nobody knows _my_ name?!"

"Of course we know you, Kyo," Emily replied, smiling sickeningly sweetly at him. Her expression was frightening and Kyo backed away slowly.

Skye glanced sideways at her friend. "Now who's scaring people?"

Emily gave her a look that basically said "I-don't-care-so-screw-you." Skye shrugged.

"Maybe we should go inside and you two ladies can explain all this over tea," Shigure suggested.

"Okay!" Emily said, brightening.

Skye, meanwhile, stared a hole into a random piece of ground. Emily glanced at her.

"What's your problem?"

Skye glared at her. "I don't like tea," she muttered malevolently, as if the very word 'tea' would send her into a rage and she was trying hard to hold back.

Emily sighed. "You're so picky."

"I'm not picky! I just don't like tea, dammit!"

Emily's eyes widened. "You sound like Ed with milk," she said, giggling.

Skye went back to glaring at the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Drink the tea, Skye."

"No."

"Drink it."

"No."

"…GODDAMMIT! DRINK THE STUPID TEA!!!"

"…No."

"Augghh!" Emily threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Um, it's alright. You don't have to-" Tohru began.

Emily shot her a "I-don't-give-a-bleep-so-shut-the-bleep-up" look.

Tohru suddenly became very interested in her tea.

"You're so rude! So ungrateful!" Emily raged to Skye.

Skye's only reaction to this was to turn to the other four people kneeling at the table and plainly state, "It's like watching a comedy, isn't it?"

No one answered, not that anyone expected them to answer, but Kyo was about to burst from held-in laughter. Everyone took a moment to stare at him. This made him stop laughing.

"What?"

There was a collective blink and everyone went back to drinking their tea, not drinking their tea, and raging about the rudeness of "some people" who weren't drinking their tea, and ignoring the raging of "some people" about "some other people" who weren't drinking their tea, and…well, you get the idea.

Suddenly…

"HELLO!"

Everyone except Skye and Emily (since they were used to random bursts such as these, usually coming from each other) jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"What the hell-?!" Kyo shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to see three new people standing nearby.

"I wanted to visit," a small, blond-haired boy said happily.

"He wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to take him here," the dark-haired man explained.

Emily noticed Skye's eyes get all shiny as she looked at the third person, but it only lasted a second.

"Well, you're always welcome to visit. You know that," Shigure said good-naturedly.

The blonde boy spotted Emily and Skye. His eyes widened happily.

"Ooh! Two new friends!" he cried. "Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma! What are your names?"

"You're so cute!" Emily shouted excitedly. She turned to Skye and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "He's so cute!" she cried, shaking Skye back and forth. She let go and turned to Momiji. "Hi! I'm Emily." She paused, then added, "And that's Skye." She gestured to the other girl, who was rubbing her shoulder from where Emily had squeezed her.

"Well, that was interesting," the dark-haired man murmured, studying the two girls.

"Story of my life," Skye muttered.

Emily glared at her for no particular reason. Skye stared off in another direction.

An unnatural silence came over the room. Then Skye stood up quietly. Emily blinked and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm goin'," Skye said dully.

Momiji cocked his head to the side. "Where?"

Skye shrugged slightly. "I dunno."

"Skye…" Emily began. Skye looked at her. "…you're acting drunk again."

Slowly, a smirk formed on Skye's lips. She nodded to the man and the other black-and-white-haired boy as she passed them.

"Nice seein' you, Hatori, Haru."

The man blinked in surprise as he heard his name.

"Catch ya later, guys," Skye called behind her as she walked out the door.

"Where is she going?" Yuki asked.

"It's Skye," Emily said, shrugging. "She goes wherever she wants."

"Hmm, that sounds like someone I know," Shigure said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know." Everyone sweat-dropped.

Emily poked the sweat-drop on her head. "Cool."

"Will you cut that out!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Fine!" she yelled back.

"So," Momiji said to Emily, "are you more of Tohru's friends from school?"

"No," Emily answered. "We're from…somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" the dark-haired man (Hatori) asked curiously.

"Yeah…I'm not sure how exactly…maybe we went through the TV…," she muttered.

"The TV?" Kyo asked. "You went through the TV?"

"Yes. We were watching shows on it and then there was a storm and the power went out and we ended up here…somehow…"

"I…see?" Shigure guessed.

Emily shrugged and turned to find Momiji staring at her with his adorably large, brown eyes.

"You are soooo cute!" she cried. He smiled, which made him even cuter.

Emily hesitated a moment, but couldn't help herself any longer. She flung her arms around the boy.

End 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Dun dun dun. Oh, BTW, the "Ed with milk" thing is something from **Fullmetal Alchemist** – for those of you who don't watch **FMA**. And now…

I have a **question**. I _did_ say that this was going to be a crossover, so what should the first crossover be? I was thinking **DNAngel**, **Fullmetal Alchemist**, or **Naruto**. Maybe **Bleach**. Please, PLEASE, **PLEASE** tell me in your reviews. Your help is much appreciated. Domo arigatou. –bows-


	4. Chapter 4

--Wow. Eight reviews already. Heh. I feel loved. As for the crossover situation, there is one vote for **FMA** and one for **DNAngel** so far. I'm going to keep the vote open for a little while longer, though, so please keep sending me your preferences. Also, I was thinking about maybe adding books (like **Harry Potter** and **Maximum Ride**) into the mix. Thank you to my reviewers. Read on!

Disclaimer: (waves hand) "I do not own Fruits Basket." People: "You do not own Fruits Basket." Me: "Thank you, carry on." People: "Thank you…carry on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four 

There was a gasp. Everyone stared. Emily opened her eyes and smiled happily.

"W-Why didn't he transform?" Kyo asked.

Shigure peered at Emily and Momiji. "Well, that's surprising."

"Is she a member of the zodiac, too?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"I don't think so," Yuki answered slowly. "What would she be? There already is a dog, an ox, a dragon, and all the others. At least as far as I know."

Momiji looked at Emily. "So I can hug you without transforming?"

"I guess so," Emily replied.

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed, hugging the girl again. She squeezed him back happily.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crash from outside.

"What was that?!" Tohru exclaimed fearfully.

"Don't worry," Shigure assured her. "It's probably just a large animal. Like a bear or something."

"Bear?" Kyo asked. He paused. "Jason!" He got up and began to run to the door so he could beat the "bear" to a bloody pulp.

"Hold on," Emily said, grabbing hold of Kyo's shirt.

"What?" he snapped.

She put her finger to her lips. "Shh, listen."

Everyone was quiet. Now they could hear some shouting from outside.

"Is that Skye-san?" Tohru asked.

Emily's eyebrows were furrowed. "No, that's not Skye's voice."

"Then who's outside?" Yuki wondered.

"Let's find out," Shigure said, getting up.

Everyone followed Shigure outside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Where-?" Kyo began.

"Shh," Shigure interrupted. "Listen."

Everyone was quiet. Now that they were outside, they could hear the voices better, even though they came from further away.

"Which way did she go?"

"This way! This way!"

"Get her!"

"Get the freak!"

"What the-?" Emily mumbled.

"Tell me about it," a voice muttered from behind her.

"Wha-?" Emily spun around. She stared. The blue-green eyes of her best friend stared back at her. Skye raised her eyebrows.

"But…how? Huh? Wha?" Emily pointed from her friend to the path where the voices were and back again.

"I circled around through the woods," Skye explained.

Emily nodded numbly.

"Why were those…whoever they were calling you a freak, Skye-san?" Yuki asked.

Emily turned on her friend, hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Skye defended, holding her hands up in front of herself. "I didn't so anything!"

Emily gave her a look that said "I-know-you-did-something-so-just-spill-it."

Skye responded with a look that said "I-didn't- do-it-so-what-do-you-want-from-me-Geez."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Then why?"

Skye averted her eyes. "Uh, well…um…"

"What happened?" Shigure asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Skye opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. She hesitated. "I…" Everyone leaned in closer. Skye cringed back and glanced around at them.

"Out with it, Skye!" Emily raised her fist threateningly.

"Feathers," Skye mumbled.

"Eh?" Emily's hand lowered slightly.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Feathers?" Yuki repeated.

"I'm confused," Kyo announced.

Skye pulled back the sleeve of her black, hooded sweatshirt. "Feathers," she confirmed.

Someone gasped. Everyone stared. Stiff feathers jutted out of her arm in random patches. Hatori gently prodded one of them with his finger.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Skye yanked her sleeve back down.

She sighed. "I'm turning into a bird." She sagged in exasperation and defeat.

"Nice job," Emily said sarcastically. "How'd you do that, genius?" Skye glowered at her.

"The only bird in the Chinese Zodiac is the rooster, right?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, but we already have a rooster," Yuki replied.

"Hey," Momiji interrupted. "Where did Haru go?"

"Oh, right! Hatsuharu-san was here!" Tohru said.

Everyone looked around.

"Who cares where that damn punk went? He'll come back eventually," Kyo assured them all.

"Well, let's go inside and examine Skye-chan's feathers more thoroughly," Shigure suggested.

Skye's eyes suddenly snapped back into focus and she straightened up. She stared at her arm with wide eyes, even though the feathers were hidden by her sleeve.

"I…I'm turning into a bird," she muttered, bewildered. Suddenly, she looked up at the people around her. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Heh…bird……uh…pudding! Anyway, R&R. No, on second thought (waves hand), "You will review." Readers: "We will review." Me: "You will push the little purple button that says 'go' and vote on which anime/book shall be in the crossover." Readers: "We will push the little purple button that says 'go' and vote on which anime/book shall be in the crossover." Me: "Right. Carry on." Readers: "Right. Carry on…"


	5. Chapter 5

--Okay. So, so far, there are two votes for **DNAngel**, two for **FMA**, and one for **Harry Potter**. Just because it's amusing to see what everyone thinks, I'm going to keep the vote open even longer – remember: I _do_ have all the way up to Chapter Sixteen written.

Disclaimer: I no ownay Fruits Basket-ay. (I know it's a poor excuse for pig latin.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Five****-**

After being serious for a short period of time to talk about her sudden evolution, Skye peered at herself in the mirror to see if anything else had changed. She ran a hand through her hair, which had once been medium brown, but now had a reddish tint, like mahogany. The whites of her eyes were also slightly yellow, giving her a jaundiced look, though she felt perfectly fine.

'Hmm, I wonder…' she thought to herself.

She burst out the bathroom door, nearly slamming into Emily, who had come to see if her friend was alright.

"Wha-? What are you doing, Skye?" Emily said.

"Experimenting," Skye replied.

"That doesn't sound too good," Emily mumbled, as Skye took off running down the hall. "Wait up! What are you going to do?!" she cried, chasing after her friend.

Reaching the end of the hall and the top of the stairs, Skye leapt into the air. Emily froze at the top of the staircase in mid-sprint.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "You'll kill yourself!"

This possibility occurred to Skye when she began falling down instead of flying up. She mentally sighed, figuring that if she broke her neck, she'd have learned her lesson never to jump off the tops of large flights of stairs (A/N: That really is how I think…sadly.). What she didn't expect, however, was to crash into something other than wood on the way down.

She blinked and looked up to meet a pair of storm-grey eyes.

"Hey."

"H-Hatsuharu-san," Skye stuttered.

"It's just Haru," he said, a mildly amused look on his face.

Skye nodded. She looked down and finally noticed their position.

"Ah!" she cried, tumbling off him. "I'm so sorry, Haru."

A small smile played across Haru's face. "No need to apologize, Skye-chan. There was no harm done."

"Are you sure?" Skye pressed.

"Yes," Haru's smile widened a bit. "You act kinda like Tohru-chan sometimes, you know."

Skye blinked. "I do?"

Haru nodded.

"Is that a good thing?"

Haru paused, then nodded again.

Skye smiled.

"Skye! Are you okay?" Emily came rushing down the stairs, first-aid kit in hand.

"Yes, Emily. I'm fine. Haru kind of…broke my landing," Skye said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Emily turned to Haru. "Are you okay then?"

Haru nodded.

"Okay, then." She turned to Skye. "You're an idiot. Never do that again." Emily marched back upstairs. Haru and Skye stared after her.

"So," Skye began, trying to think of a conversation-starter, "what are you doing?" She paused. "Or what _were_ you doing before I, you know…" She gestured with her hand. "…fell from the sky?"

Haru shrugged. "Nothing really."

Skye nodded. "Sounds good."

And off they went to do…nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Skye!" Emily called. It was about and hour after Skye had "fallen" down the stairs and Emily was bored. "Skyyy-eeee! Where aaaaare youuuuuu!!"

"Hi, Emily-chan," Tohru said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hey, Tohru." Emily walked over to the girl and sat down on the arm of the couch next to her. "What are you reading?" She peered at the cover.

"It's one of Shigure-san's books. It's very…interesting." Tohru looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled nonetheless.

"Uh-huh," Emily said slowly. If she knew Shigure (and she knew Shigure pretty well), the book was probably…well, it wasn't a children's book, to say the least. "Have you seen Skye?"

"No, I don't think so," Tohru replied, thinking. "I'll help you look, though." She closed the book and stood up.

"Alright," Emily agreed, standing as well. "I'll look outside, I guess."

"Okay," Tohru answered. She went off to another room to look.

Emily opened the sliding door and stepped onto the porch. It was a warm day with a blue sky above and a few puffy clouds. She took a deep breath, savoring the warm autumn air.

'Now,' she thought, looking around, 'where could that girl have gotten to?'

Stepping off the low porch, Emily peered around but saw no one. She started around the side of the house, examining bushes and trees and any other hiding places. Reaching the corner, she turned and walked behind the house.

'Where could she be?!' Emily wondered to herself, beginning to get irritated.

She stepped back onto the porch and looked around, slowly turning in a circle. She blinked and turned to look at the wall to the right of the back door. She stared, eyes wide, then gave a soft chuckle under her breath.

Opening the door, Emily looked around the room.

"Emily-chan!"

Emily's head turned and she saw Tohru coming toward her.

"I'm sorry, Emily-chan," Tohru said, brow creased. "I couldn't find Skye-chan anywhere."

"It's alright, Tohru," Emily assured her. "I found them."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Tohru said happily. "Wait…them?"

"Yeah. Haru's with her. Take a look." Emily laughed a little again.

She led Tohru outside and pointed to the section of wall. Tohru's eyes widened and a grin filled her face.

"That's so cute!" she cried.

"I know!" Emily exclaimed.

Skye and Haru were sitting side-by-side against the wall, fast asleep. Skye's head had dropped down to rest on Haru's shoulder and his head rested atop hers.

"They make a really cute couple," Emily said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, they do," Tohru agreed, smiling. "But let's let them sleep now, Emily-chan. Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Sure!"

They went inside, leaving the other two to rest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow. That smells really good, Tohru," Emily said.

"Thanks, Emily-chan! That means a lot."

The two girls exchanged a smile.

"Could you hand me that jar of seasoning, please?" Tohru asked, pointing to a small container on the counter.

"Sure," Emily answered.

She walked over to the counter and reached out a hand to pick up the jar. She suddenly froze, eyes wide.

"Oh…my…God," she whispered.

"Emily-chan?" Tohru sounded concerned. She walked up behind Emily and looked over her shoulder to see what had froze the girl. She gasped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(Back outside…)_

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

Skye shot up. "Wha was that?" she asked sleepily, frantically looking back and forth.

"I'm not sure," Haru answered. He paused and looked at Skye. "You know, Skye-chan, you're not doing any good by looking around with your eyes closed."

"Eh?" Skye opened her eyes to see Haru looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other. Then-

"THE SOUP!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!…I'M GONNA FUCKIN' DIE!! AAAAAGGGGHHHHH…!!!"

Haru blinked.

Skye sighed and took a deep breath. "EMILY! STOP FUCKING CURSING OR I'LL SKEWER YOU ON A SPORK!!!"

Haru raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SKYE! I CAN CURSE AS MUCH AS I FUCKING WANT TO!! BESIDES, I GOT A GOOD REASON!!"

"YEAH? WHAT'S THAT?"

"GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN HERE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!"

Skye sighed. "Okay, I'm coming," she muttered under her breath, standing up. Haru stood as well.

"Shall we?" Skye made a flourish toward the door.

"Indeed," Haru answered, and they both entered the house.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Sorry about the cursing, but I said I was going to make the OCs' personalities as close to real life as possible and this is a typical way of conversing between myself and my friend…I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but whatever. (shrugs)

Please keep reviewing and voting. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

--I think my brain is slowly but surely becoming a pile of useless mush. I've been sitting here, on the computer, watching different animes (right now: **Saiyuki**, **Naruto**, **Bleach**, and **Rurouni Kenshin**) for two days. And I'm going to be doing it for the next two days, as well…heh. Life is good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter 6****-**

Haru and Skye entered the kitchen to a scene of utter chaos. A small container had fallen to the floor and broke into many pieces, leaving some sort of powder (the seasoning) sprayed all over the floor. Tohru was rushing around, trying to clean this up and move the pots (Skye guessed the soup was in there) off the stove at the same time.

Skye glanced past all this, however, and stared at her friend. Emily was running in a circle, screaming like a maniac. Skye looked at Haru and he raised his eyebrows. Skye walked over to the edge of Emily's circle and furtively stuck out her foot. By now, the other five people had gathered. They watched, wide-eyed, as Emily, running full speed, flipped over, rolled across the floor, and crashed into the wall.

"Kids, don't try this at home," Skye said, sending a wry glance to Haru, who returned it with a smirk.

"What'd you do that for?" Emily moaned.

"What's the problem?" Skye asked, ignoring her friend.

Emily shot up and only stopped about half-a-foot from Skye's face. She said something through gritted teeth, which Skye couldn't understand.

She blinked and tilted her head to one side. "Eh?"

"I don't have any fingers!" Emily said loudly, still speaking through gritted teeth. She held up a hand. Skye stared.

Emily really _didn't_ have any fingers. It was like they had shriveled down, leaving only stubs with small claw-like nails protruding from the ends. Short grey-white hair – no, _fur_ – covered the backs of her hands.

"What is it with you people?" Kyo asked, staring sideways at Emily's hand. "You're so weird."

"Speak for yourself," Skye replied, staring at him.

Suddenly, what felt like a giant cat's paws came crashing down on her shoulders and she was jerked around. A pair of slitted yellow eyes glared into hers.

"It's getting worse," Emily growled tersely, staring hard into her friend's eyes.

"Just calm down," Skye told the flustered girl, meeting her frightening stare easily. The deep blue of her irises stood out among the yellowish field of her eyes. Emily's green-hazel irises were lost among the complete gold color that now was her eyes. Her pupils had narrowed to slits. Skye's had not yet reached that state.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Emily cried. "How can I calm down?! I don't have any fingers anymore, I'm getting all furry, and my teeth itch!"

Skye blinked. "Your teeth…itch?"

Emily glared at her. "Yes. They do."

Skye grinned. "Maybe you're turning turning into a vampire." She took on a Transylvanian accent. "I have come to suck your blood. Mwahahahaha!"

"That's it!" Emily finally cracked. "Today you die!" She grabbed at the other girl, but Skye ducked away.

"Jeez, calm down, Emily," Skye jeered. "Don't get your fur in a bunch."

"Arrgghhh!" Emily leaped at Skye, faster than she had anticipated.

"Ah!" Skye yelled in surprise as Emily grabbed her hood in between her fingerless hands. The fur-covered girl then proceeded to do her best to strangle her friend with her finger-stubs.

By now, Tohru had stopped rushing around and was fearfully watching the scene. "Emily-chan!" she cried. "Please calm down!" But her words fell to deaf ears…Ears that were rapidly turning fuzzy and pointed.

"You see, boys," Shigure said to Yuki and Kyo. "If you're going to murder each other, strangling makes much less of a mess…and doesn't destroy my house." The boys stared at him, dumbstruck.

"If you're going to strangle someone," Skye said after a gasp for air, "then it helps to have _fingers_!" She slammed her fist into Emily's arm, making the enraged girl lose her grip. Skye darted to the other side of the room.

"That hurt!" Emily raged, charging toward the other girl.

"Hmm, I believe that your rage is causing the animal-part of your mind to take over," Skye murmured thoughtfully, dodging Emily's charge. The girl slammed into the wall, unable to slow her momentum. "And this makes you stupider," Skye finished.

"What? What did you say?!" Emily pushed away from the wall, her slitted eyes burning with ire.

"Oh, snap." Skye quickly sidled to the door. Emily let out a cry of pure rage and sped toward her. Skye bolted out of the door and off the porch. Emily followed, and Skye noticed that she had become much faster. She mentally gulped. Emily suddenly let out a purely cat-like cry and leaped at Skye once more.

"Ahhhhh!" Skye yelled, but it turned into something more like, "Tseeeeerr!" She looked at her arms, which were suddenly covered in dark brown feathers. Looking back, she saw her sweatshirt, jeans and converses lying discarded on the ground, which was falling away at an alarming pace. Suddenly realizing her arms were moving up and down, Skye let her hawk instincts guide her to a high branch in a tree. She looked down at the ground and saw a large snow leopard sniffing at her clothes. The others were on the porch, staring at them in disbelief.

"Where'd you go, Skye?!" the leopard suddenly yelled.

"Up here, Emily!" Skye called down. When her friend looked up, she waved her wings around. "Na na na na na, you can't get me! 'Cause I'm in a tree and you can't reach me!"

Emily blinked. She looked down at herself in her new form. "I'm a snow leopard," she called back up to Skye. "Snow leopards climb trees!"

Skye paused. "Oh, snap."

Emily stalked over to the base of the tree that Skye was roosted in. Before she could start climbing, however, Skye flapped her wings and took off from the branch. She fluttered down to land on the edge of the roof of the house, right above the others' heads.

Emily shook her furry head and plodded back to the porch where the others were.

"H-How…what?" Kyo stammered.

"Wow!" Momiji cried. "You can turn into animals, too!" He turned to Emily and laughed a little bit. "Emily-chan! You're so fuzzy!" He suddenly threw his arms around her neck, rubbing his face into her soft, warm fur.

"But I didn't think there was a…snow leopard or a bird-" Yuki began.

"Red-tailed hawk," Skye corrected him.

"…in the Chinese zodiac," he finished.

"Wasn't there a scale or something in the zodiac?" Emily asked, cocking her head to one side. Momiji was sitting on the edge of the porch next to her and Tohru sat down next to him.

"Those are astrological symbols, genius," Skye admonished. "There is no hawk nor snow leopard in the real Chinese zodiac. But then again," she added thoughtfully, "we are not really of this particular world, are we?"

"Heh heh." A toothy grin split Emily's face, making her look more menacing than happy. "We're special."

"Indeed," Hatori mused, stroking his chin.

"Are you going to change back?" Momiji asked.

"Of course we are," Emily told him. She glared up at Skye. "_Right, Skye_?"

Skye suddenly fluttered off the roof, passed low over the ground, picking up her clothes as she went, and swooped into a bush on the other side of the clearing.

Emily blinked, then realized the hint. "Oh, boy." She trotted after her friend, picking her clothes up as she went. She, too, disappeared into the bushes.

Everyone waited. A minute later, Skye walked out, pulling on her sweatshirt as she joined the group. Emily followed a few seconds after. She rushed over to the group.

"That was so cool!" she yelled. "I was furry! Hell yeah!" She paused and turned to Skye. "I thought you'd be all hyper and stuff. You _flew_ for God's sake!"

"Yeah, I know," Skye said nonchalantly. "Let's go inside." She walked into the house. Everyone followed soon after.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--It's a bit irritating for me because, being a naturally…odd person, my friends always expect me to get all hyper and stereotypically insane at the strangest things, forgetting that I myself _am_ a strange individual. If I were to fly, for instance, it would be interesting, sure, but I wouldn't start bouncing off walls because I can fly whenever I want to in my mind…I'm not sure if that make sense or not. Basically, I'm venting through my writing. Thank you for our time (if you even bothered to read this). Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

--Okay. So I've figured out which anime I'm going to use first. And second. But you can still tell me any others that you'd like in it. I have a list on my profile…Actually, it's a list of characters, but I listed the animes, too, so…yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Seven****-**

Back inside, everyone relaxed and talked a little about the night's events while they ate a small dinner that had been quickly prepared by Tohru. Suddenly, Shigure looked up.

"I just remembered," he said. "There's school tomorrow. What are you girls going to do?" He turned to Emily and Skye.

"We're going to school, of course!" Emily said matter-of-factly.

"What about your uniforms?" Tohru asked.

Skye turned to look at her and the meeker girl shrank back a bit from her stare. Ever since returning to her human form, Skye's gaze had become more like the fierce, penetrating expression of the hawk. "Do the uniforms have shirts with neck ties and irritatingly short skirts?" she asked.

"Um, yes," Tohru answered. "I suppose so."

"I don't think they're irritating," Shigure muttered to himself. Yuki and Kyo shot glares in his direction.

"Well, then," Skye continued. "I'll enjoy one more day of freedom until we get our uniforms. We'll sign ourselves into the school first thing in the morning."

"Wait a second," Emily said. "I have uniforms we can use."

Skye looked at her. "You do not."

Emily smirked at her. "Yes, I do."

Skye groaned.

"Well, now that's settled, let's retire to our bedrooms," Shigure said. "There's a spare room you girls can stay in."

"Great," Emily said, standing up.

"Whoopee," Skye muttered blandly.

"Aw, you need some sleep, Skye," Emily told her friend, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go." She began dragging Skye to the stairs.

"I'll show you where your room is," Tohru said, following them up the stairs.

"Thank you," Emily responded, smiling.

"You're welcome." Tohru smiled back,

"Say 'thank you,' Skye," Emily said, shaking the girl a little.

"Uuhhgnnmm," the sleepy girl answered.

Emily and Tohru giggled at her half-conscious response.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily happily bounced down the stairs. Tohru was making breakfast in the kitchen and Yuki was sitting on a stool nearby.

"Good morning!" Emily greeted them as she entered the room.

"Oh, good morning, Emily-chan!" Tohru said.

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"See?" Emily said, spinning around. "I told you I had a uniform in my bag."

"Oh! Yes!" Tohru exclaimed. "It looks just like mine!"

Emily's uniform _did_ look just like Tohru's. It had the same shirt, the same skirt, and it was the same color. Emily was even wearing knee socks. Her hair hung loose.

"I didn't know you came here with a bag." A voice suddenly spoke up behind Emily, making her jump about five feet into the air. She spun around.

"Kyo!" she cried. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here," the orange-haired boy said irritably.

"Well, sor-ry!"

"Where's Skye-san?" Tohru asked Emily.

"She better be getting ready for school," Emily said, glaring up at the ceiling towards her and Skye's room.

"So she's a late sleeper, too?" Kyo asked, staring pointedly at Yuki, who returned his gaze, unfazed.

"I think she just does it to annoy me," Emily answered.

"What do I do?"

"Ah!" Emily spun around to find Skye standing there. "Don't sneak up behind me!"

"Why?"

"Because you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, okay." Skye walked to the counter and sat on another stool. (**A/N:** I don't care if they don't really have stools. They do know. Why, you ask? Because stool rhymes with cool.) Emily suddenly noticed what she was wearing.

"Aw, Skye, you look so pretty in a skirt," Emily teased.

Skye ignored her friend's comment. She was wearing the school's dark blue and white uniform, like her friend. Skye, though, wore a skirt that reached to just below her knees and under that she wore black tights. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail in which a good amount of her hair was outside it and in her face. She didn't bother brushing it away.

Also, Skye had put on her collection of necklaces. They included a dark purple rubber band she had found a year before that fit around her neck like a loose choker; a silver cross with pointed ends; and a silver dogtag-like necklace.

Where Emily wore a white short-sleeved shirt with dark blue trimming and neck ties (the thing around the necks of the uniforms), Skye wore the uniform's dark blue jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath (Instead of the white, like Hanajima's.), so her retinue of necklaces could be seen resting easily on her skin.

Suddenly, Skye's head dropped to the counter. "Auunngghh," she moaned. "I'm sooooo tireddd." She glared over at Emily. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because we have to go to school," Emily replied. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Duh."

Skye grumbled nonsense about school and sleeping and other random stuff while she stuffed a piece of random bacon in her mouth.

"Where did the bacon come from?" Kyo cried out in shock and alarm. "Wait. Why am I alarmed? It's bacon!" He, too, stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Emily-chan made it," Momiji told him, magically appearing beside him.

This made Kyo nearly choke on his bacon. "Where the hell did you come from?!" he gasped out.

"Upstairs," Momiji said innocently.

"Oh…and what do you mean Emily made it?" Kyo spun around and saw that Emily was indeed at the stove, cooking bacon.

"Hey, Em. D'you think they even _have_ bacon in Japan?" Skye asked her friend, head tilted to the side.

Emily paused. "Um………" She thought. And thought. And thought. "Now they do!" she finally concluded.

Skye shrugged. "Okay."

"We should go to school now," Yuki said, looking at the clock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(Using my ultra-super author powers, I shall advance time to a few hours later.)_

Skye and Emily had filled out the forms and stuff when they first arrived and were now students in the school. Even though they were both only 15 years old, they had become 10th graders. First, second, and third period had passed by, the dullness broken only by the fact that they shared the classes with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Tohru's two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

Reaching fourth period, Emily and Skye saw that it was a Home Ec. Two-period block.

"Yes!" Emily said happily. "I'm pretty good at cooking."

Skye stared at her. "You are?"

Emily shot her a glare. "Yes, I am."

Skye looked at a random floor tile. "I suck at cooking," she mumbled to it.

"Don't worry!" Arisa slapped her on the back, making the girl stumble forward in surprise. "Hanajima doesn't cook that great either, but Tohru's cooking rocks!"

Tohru blushed. "Thank you, Uo-chan."

Arisa grinned at her. "No prob."

Tohru, Arisa, Hanajima, and Emily walked ahead, laughing and talking about cooking and stuff.

Skye glanced at Yuki and Kyo as the three of them watched the others walk toward the Home Ec. Room.

"I hate cooking," Skye muttered darkly.

"Tell me about it," Kyo agreed.

Yuki just shook his head. "Come on, you two. We have to get to class."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Uh…I don't know what to write. I guess, tell me what you think about other animes/books I should add in. R&R. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

--Sorry. I was at my grandma's all week (buying manga: **Saiyuki **and **Gravitation**) so I couldn't update. Ya see, she doesn't exactly have a computer. Don't worry. I survived by using my iPod, manga and sitcoms! (sigh) I have no life. Ah, well. Good for you guys, I wrote Chapter 17 while I was there. I know, I know. Shut up and get on with the story. God, you people are so impatient…(walks away, muttering)

Disclaimer: I don't own **Fruits Basket**. If I did, the series would've been dropped quicker than a rod-hot coal…yes, I made that up myself. I'm sho shmaut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Eight****-**

In the Home Ec. Room, the group commandeered (Nautical term.) a stove/table of their own.

Skye stared at the stacks of bowls and utensils in dismay. "I don't remember signing up for this."

Emily glanced at her. "You don't sign up for Home Ec., smart one," she replied.

"You don't?" Skye asked, confused.

"No," Kyo answered dismally. "They just put you in any random classes they want."

"It's a dictatorship!" Skye cried, holding her head in her hands.

"What was that, Miss Ryusaki?" the teacher bellowed.

Skye turned around to find him standing right behind her. The Home Ec. teacher was a hulking, scary, monster of a man.

Skye shrunk back a little bit. "Nothing."

"_Sir_," the teacher added strictly, glaring down at her.

Skye just nodded. When the man turned around, however, she turned back around and muttered under her breath, "No need to call me 'sir'."

Kyo, who was standing next to her, snickered.

The teacher spun around. "Is something funny, Mr. Sohma?"

Kyo shook his head. The teacher grunted and turned away to terrorize someone else.

"A little uptight, ain't he?" Skye mumbled. The others nodded their agreement.

"Uh-oh," Arisa murmured, looking at something behind Skye. "Incoming."

Skye spun around to see the teacher walking up to their table.

"Here's the 'secret ingredient' you'll be cooking with today," he announced, and plopped something into Skye's arms.

Slowly, Skye turned around. Kyo and Hanajima, who was standing on Skye's other side, wrinkled their noses and moved away.

"Ew," Emily said. "What's that smell?"

"This," Skye said miserably, looking down at the drippy, brown mush in her arms. "What is it anyway? I think I've been scarred for life."

"Alright class," the teacher announced from the front of the room. "Your ingredient for today is…liver! Now get started!"

Emily started cracking up. "You got covered in liver!" she cried, pointing at Skye.

Skye glanced at her with a "We-are-not-amused" look. Then, she glanced at the teacher, making sure his back was turned, and threw a piece of the slimy, disgusting liver at the other girl.

Emily gasped, her front splotched and dribbling with brown, smelly juices. She opened her mouth to scream at Skye, who was now doubled-over, face to the table, silently laughing. (The others were just staring.) Seeing the teacher stalking around, however, Emily bent over the table so she was near Skye and muttered, "I cannot believe you just did that." Skye just kept laughing, so Emily smacked her angrily in the head and stood back up. Skye looked up and blinked at Emily.

"What was that for?" she asked blankly.

Everyone sweat-dropped and a little vein popped up on Emily's head. "For being an idiot," she said. "And I mean that in a very loving way…oh, wait. No, I don't."

"Ahahaha," Skye replied sarcastically.

Emily paused. "Ha!"

Skye blinked at her. "Haha!"

Another vein. "Hahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!" Emily announced, counting "ha's" on her fingers.

Skye stared at her. "………ha."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah-!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo interrupted. The teacher spun around.

"Mr. Sohma!"

"Sorry!" Kyo and Yuki said in unison, then glared at each other.

"He meant me, loser," Yuki said.

"Nuh-uh!" Kyo shot back.

"Yuki-kun," the teacher said, surprising everyone, especially the Prince Yuki fan club members hiding behind the door. "I'm very sorry if I'm offending Your Princeliness in any way, but I _did_ mean the orange-head."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted indignantly. Everyone ignored him, though, except for Skye, who patted his arm sympathetically.

Other than that outburst, the entire class was silent. Finally, someone spoke.

"Um…" Yuki said, and the large teacher seemed to lean in. "That's…okay?"

The man got starry-eyed. "The wonderful Yuki-kun has found room in his tremendous heart to forgive me." He looked as if he was about to faint or something.

"Uh, you aren't by any chance part of the Yuki fan club, are you?" Emily asked him warily.

The door suddenly slammed open. "No!" the fan club members standing there shouted. "We would never allow it! Never!…Um, wait." They glanced around at the stunned class. "We were never here." With that, they were gone.

"No," the teacher answered Emily. "I am a member of the 'Teachers' Organization for the Mindless Worship of Prince Yuki-kun'!"

Skye scratched her head and looked at Emily. "I don't remember that being in the manga, do you?"

Emily shook her head, but looked like she was on the verge of cracking up again. "No."

Yuki looked, well…blank. If he _hadn't_ had as much self-control, though, he would have been rocking himself in a corner, crying for his mommy, wherever the hell she was.

Everyone else was, again, staring.

The teacher finally cleared his throat. "Now, back to work, everyone! Or else!"

They all turned back to their tables and began chopping, mushing, kneading, and you-don't-even-_want_-to-know-what-else (or _do_ you?), the liver.

"Well, 'Yuki-kun'," Arisa said. "I bet you didn't know you were _that_ popular." Kyo snickered.

"I don't think I _wanted_ to know," he answered. "Shut up, you stupid cat."

"Damn rat," Kyo muttered.

"Kyo-" Skye began.

"Quiet, bird-brain!"

Skye blinked. A strange look entered her eyes.

"'Bird-brain'?" Emily repeated.

Skye suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone at the table stared at her, but she kept laughing. She backed into the wall behind her and slowly slid down it to sit on the floor, laughing all the way.

The teacher walked up to her. "Miss Ryusaki, what is so funny?"

"I…don't…KNOW!" Skye gasped out, then kept laughing.

The teacher blinked, shook his head, and walked away, muttering, "Teenagers."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Heh. Bird-brain…Yuki's pretty popular, eh? …Dude, I hate liver. I had to work with that stuff for a science lab. (shivers) I got nightmares…And then I dreamed that I was a giant number two…just floating…in space…there were stars…and I was dark blue…and 3-D…It was very relaxing. I never would have thought I'd get to be a fan of yaoi, but I'm currently reading two shounen-ai manga stories: **Gravitation** and **Ray**. I know **Gravitation** is popular and all, but more people should really start to read **Ray**. It's awesome. Go to the Art Gallery on  to read it. Review to my story, then read **Ray**. (points in a random direction) Go! I order thee!


	9. Chapter 9

--Woo! I just saw **Underworld**! (It's about time.) That movie kicks ass! Now I have to see **Underworld: Evolution**.

Thanks for the reviews. I think I'm going to use that, **CuteCrittersGang**/**Terra**. I'll be at my friend's house: "So, how've you been feeling?" Me: "Oh, fine. I'm still suffering from SLA's, though." Heh. Um. If you want to, I'm still open to suggestions for future crossovers. Anime, manga, books, whatever. I just hope I'll have heard of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. So there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Nine****-**

After school, Yuki, Kyo, Emily and Skye met up with Haru and Momiji and they all walked home. Tohru had rushed off earlier, saying she didn't want to be late for work. As they walked, they told each other about their days.

Emily and Skye had long since scrubbed out the liver and its smell. No traces remained of the small "liver war" they'd had in Home Ec. class.

When they reached the house, they all filed in, removing their shoes at the door. Shigure, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book, looked up.

"Oh, hello, everyone," he said. He turned to Skye and Emily. "How as your first day at school?"

"Pretty good," Emily replied. Skye nodded distractedly.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Our Home Ec. teacher is G-A-Y-M-C-A!" Skye burst out, making the "YMCA" letters with her arms.

"Really?" Shigure asked, looking interested. "What does he look like?"

"Big," Emily answered bluntly. "He's big."

"He's a manly man," Skye added.

"Maybe I should let Aaya know." Shigure rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Maybe," Skye agreed. Emily nodded.

"Oh, so you know Aaya, too?" he asked.

The girls nodded. "I'd like to meet him, though," Emily said.

"No, you wouldn't," Yuki intoned from across the room. The group of three turned to see him standing in the doorway, an ominous look glinting in his eyes.

Skye disregarded this, though, with a wave of her hand. "Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt."

Emily stared at her blankly. "There was a T-shirt?"

Skye sighed. "Alright, so it was a keychain."

Yuki blinked. "What was?"

Another sigh. "Nevermind."

Emily jabbed her finger into Skye's ribs, making her twitch. This amused Emily, and she started laughing. Shigure, too, snickered from behind his hand.

"What was that for?" Skye groaned, rubbing her side.

"I don't know," Emily answered after a moment of thought.

Skye rolled her eyes up, as if sending a telepathic message to the heavens for help.

Tohru walked into the room, having just returned from work.

"Welcome home, Tohru," Shigure greeted her.

"Thank you, Shigure-san," Tohru answered, as the girls waved to her.

"Hello, Honda-san," Yuki said, smiling at the girl. "How was work?"

"It was good. Thank you, Sohma-kun."

Skye glanced at Emily. Her friend's face was expressionless, except a hint of something glinted in her eyes. Skye couldn't tell what, though.

"Um, I'll start dinner, alright?" Tohru asked.

"That would be wonderful, Tohru-kun," Shigure replied.

"I'll help!" Momiji bounded into the room.

Kyo entered from the other direction. He looked at Momiji. "You're still here, runt?"

Emily marched over to stand in front of the orange-haired boy. "That's not very nice," she said angrily.

"I don-" Kyo started to answer, but Emily smacked him upside the head.

"Ow…" Kyo groaned, holding his head. "Damn woman."

Emily smacked him again. Yuki chuckled from behind his hand.

"Emily," Skye started. "I don't think that was really necess-" Emily smacked her. "-ary," Skye finished dully.

Emily, her nose turned up, walked in the direction of the kitchen, grabbing Tohru and Momiji on the way. They heard some clattering and banging from the kitchen, indicating that they had started cooking.

Haru walked in, looking in the direction of the kitchen and all the noise. He looked at everyone in the room. "What just happened?"

"Not much," Shigure answered flippantly. "Emily-chan just slapped Kyo and Skye, then kidnapped Tohru and Momiji and is holding them hostage in the kitchen."

Haru stared at him. "…okay." He walked out of the room.

Skye glanced nervously toward the kitchen where they could still hear a lot of noise coming from. Slowly she entered the room to see if anything had calmed down, at least slightly.

"Ah, Skye-chan," Shigure began, looking up from his book. Kyo and Yuki looked toward the kitchen. All three of them cringed as, a moment later, there was an extra loud bang, followed by a delayed "…oww."

Skye walked out, a large pot set askew on her head. Solemnly, she removed it and looked at the three other people in the room. "I don't think she has calmed down yet."

"You THINK?!" Emily shouted from inside the kitchen.

Skye just shook her head and walked outside. A minute later, Momiji came racing into the room, his head on fire. Tohru was chasing him yelling, "Momiji-kun! Momiji-kun!" Emily came storming out of the kitchen, dumped a bucket of water out on Momiji's head, then stormed back.

"C'mon Momiji, Tohru! We have to get _back to work_!" she shouted.

"Yes, Emily-chan," they answered, obedient because of their terror, and walked back to the kitchen.

A second later, Kyo and Yuki looked over at Shigure.

"You were reading throughout that whole event, weren't you?" Yuki asked.

"Yup," Shigure answered, not looking up.

Kyo sighed. "I'm leaving. I don't need to deal with this." He, like Skye, went outside.

Yuki, after another moment, went upstairs to his room.

Shigure kept reading.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay, then. You guys'll be happy to hear that I am currently writing Chapter 18. As I said above, if you want to give me suggestions, go ahead. R&R anyway. Sayonara. (waves)


	10. Chapter 10

--Heh heh. I, like, just woke up and I was like "TO THE INTERNET!!!" While eating waffles. Mmm…waffles…Anywho, thanks for your input, **Krad's little angel**. Uhh…Woo! On to Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I'd live in an undersea laboratory and the little fishies would be my minions…but I don't, and they aren't, so that's that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Ten****-**

Kyo walked outside into a warm summer day. It was around April or May and the trees' luscious green coats of leaves had grown in.

Kyo felt the breeze whisper around the branches and through his hair. He stepped off the porch and onto the sea of green grass.

"Skye?" he called, not seeing the girl. "Where'd you go?"

"Up here," a voice answered.

Kyo looked up, into one of the tall trees, to see the girl's form draped over a branch.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"I dunno," was the response.

Kyo took hold of a low branch and began to climb. When he reached the limb just below where Skye was, he pulled himself onto it and sat there, feeling the wind.

Skye sighed from her position leaning against the tree's firm trunk. Kyo looked up at her.

"What?"

The girl blinked at the question. "Eh?"

"What was the sigh for?"

Skye shrugged. "It's just really nice up here. Relaxing, you know?"

"Relaxing? How much more relaxed can you get?" Kyo laughed. "Any more relaxed and you'd be as lewd as Haru."

Skye rolled her eyes. They were silent. Then-

"So?"

Skye blinked at the sudden vague question. "So…what?"

Kyo looked up at her again. "How do you deal with that?" He nodded toward the house.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "That?"

He nodded. "Emily. I hate to say it, but…" he paused, "…sometimes she can be even worse than Yuki."

Skye chuckled. "You learn to live with it."

Kyo looked at her with a "what-the-hell-are-you-on?" expression.

She shrugged. "It's true."

Kyo looked away, into the distance. "No, you just give in too easily." He looked back at her. "You don't _fight_."

Skye opened her mouth, paused, then closed it again. She looked away.

Kyo stared at her curiously. "Why _don't_ you fight back?"

"Why provoke her?" Skye didn't turn around. "And besides, it's just not…the way I am."

Kyo didn't say anything. He leaned back on an elbow and closed his eyes. After a moment, he said, "That's stupid…and it's not true."

"What?" Skye looked down at him.

"You're an idiot," he answered, eyes still closed. "You weren't always the way you are now."

Skye stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Kyo opened his eyes to see her still staring at him, wide-eyed. "I can tell," he said simply.

Something clicked in Skye's head. "You _can_ tell, can't you? When people change?"

He nodded. Then he said softly, "You know some of my past."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Skye still said, "Yes…I read about it."

Kyo smiled ruefully. "In that mysterious other world of yours."

Skye looked down. "Yeah."

"Did it disgust you?" he asked after a minute.

Skye blinked. "No." When she saw his scornfully doubtful look, she continued. "Really, I mean it. I felt your pain…I mean, I sympathized with you."

Kyo looked into the distance. "And Emily?"

"Emily?" Skye thought for a moment. "She didn't say much of anything, but…" she hesitated, then murmured, "…I saw her lip curl a little when she saw the picture."

Kyo nodded. Then he asked, "You sympathized with me, when you didn't even know I was real?"

"Yeah." Skye chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm weird like that."

"Idiot," he muttered, looking away. After a minute, he softly added, "You should really learn to stand up for yourself."

"Against _Emily_?"

"_Especially_ against her."

"Well, maybe. I dunno." She shrugged.

"But until you do," Kyo continued, "I'll look out for you."

Skye stared at him. "Wha-? Are you on something?"

He glared at her. "Shut up. Take it or leave it."

"You really mean it?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She grinned. "I always wanted a big brother!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, but a smile was already spreading on his lips.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--I'm not sure what I was on when I wrote this chapter. It's really kind of pointless and not humorous enough for my liking. I think I did it to better show Kyo and Skye's relationship and to outline the sides. Yes, I did say sides. My vote, you see, is not for Yuki and Kyo to become friends. I love it when they fight. So sides must be taken…uhh…Tohru is the exception, I suppose.

Anywho, I'm going to go get my daily exercise by…playing Guitar Hero! Wooo! Yeah, okay, so ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

--Woo! Over 20 reviews! C'mon, everyone! Mini-wave! Okay, enough of that. It seems that you people actually enjoyed that last chapter, so I'm happy.  Um. Okay, then. Here's Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: (sings) If you wish you owned Fruits Basket, but you don't, clap your hands. (claps)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Eleven****-**

_(Using my telepathic author energy, I shall skip ahead to the not-so-long-awaited…weekend!)_

Emily glared up at the ceiling. "How long can she sleep?"

"It's Saturday. She can sleep as long as she wants," Shigure replied from behind that morning's newspaper.

Kyo blinked in wonder. "She can even beat out the 'Prince of Sleeping Late'." He jerked his thumb at Yuki, who said nothing, but shot a glare in the orange-haired boy's direction.

"I can't take it anymore," Emily said finally. She shook her head. "Sleeping this late…it's inhuman. What time is it anyway?"

"12:30," Yuki answered, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh," she said. Then, "SKYE! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED! IT'S 12:30!"

There was a crash from upstairs, then a pause. A minute later, there were a few more crashes as Skye came rolling down the stairs, landing in a heap on the floor. She stood up almost immediately, and proceeded to step forward, crash into a wall, and fall down again.

"Um, are you alright, Skye-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Never better," was her muffled response. She stood again and brushed herself off.

"Skye," Emily said, "stop being a…Skye."

Skye glanced at her, then blinked and twitched her nose. She sneezed and lookd back at Emily.

"Why did you call me?" she asked.

"Maybe because it's 12:30 in the afternoon. You've already slept half the day away!"

Skye shrugged. "What can I say? I'm tired. Besides, I've slept till at least two plenty of times."

"Right."

Skye raised her eyebrows. She straightened her sweatshirt and sat down on the couch.

"Now," Emily announced to her. "I'm sure you'll be saddened to hear that Momiji and Haru left."

There was no answer.

"Skye?"

No response.

"SKYE?"

Still none.

"SKYLAR RYUSAKI!" Emily paused, confused. Did that name just come out of her mouth?…Yes, that was her friend's name…No, it wasn't…Yes, it was…No…Yes…No…Yes…………no……Okay, maybe it was. (Does anyone still have any doubts that Emily is insane?)

Anyway-

"Skye?" She poked Skye in the head.

Skye's head flopped uselessly to the side and she fell over on the couch so that one arm and leg were hanging off.

Emiyl stared wide-eyed. "Oh, my God, I killed her!"

"Eh?" Kyo looked up.

"What's wrong, Emily-chan?" Yuki asked.

"I killed her! She's dead!" Emily cried, pointing at Skye's prone figure.

"No, you didn't, idiot," Kyo remarked bluntly and left the room.

"Don't call me an idiot, IDIOT!" Emily raged back.

Yuki sighed and walked over to stand in front of the couch, next to Emily. "Emily-chan."

Emily blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"She's not dead. See? She's breathing."

Emily stared at Skye. Her chest rose and fell steadily. "Oh."

Yuki chuckled a little behind his hand. Emily started laughing, too.

"Emily-chan."

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to help me in my garden?"

"Sure!"

They walked out together, leaving Skye on the couch in her own little dream world. (Though we don't yet know the difference between her dream world and her real world, since she seems to be constantly in a half-conscious state.)

Unbeknownst to Yuki, Emily, Shigure – who disappeared into his study -, Kyo, and, of course, Skye, a small, unexpected visitor crept inside. It slithered onto the couch and hid next to Skye as she, unknowingly, slept.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Dun dun dun! What is it? What's going to happen next? Ha ha. I know because I wrote it. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. So there. Send me your reviews. Until next time, folks!


	12. Chapter 12

--Yay! Twenty-four reviews! I need to pick up my writing pace. I'm _almost_ done with Chapter 18. Um, yeah. Dude, people do the weirdest, most _disgusting_ things on Fear Factor…Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twelve****-**

As Skye woke up, she sensed a warm presence next to her. She slowly opened her eyes to a cascade of silver. The silver waterfall parted, revealing a glittering golden orb.

"Hello there," said a voice.

"Hey," Skye answered. She yawned.

"I hope you don't mind. I got cold and cuddled up next to you while you slept. You're so very warm."

"Okay."

"YOU!"

The golden eye turned away to look behind it. Skye raised her eyes above the silver-haired head to see Yuki standing in the door, frozen. A look of rage and shock covered his face.

"Why hello, Yuki! It's so nice to see you again!"

"_WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I just came for a nice little visit, of cour-"

"What did you do to Skye-chan?"

"'Skye-chan'? So that's the name of this lovely blossom," he said, turning back to her and smiling. "I'm Ayame, Yuki-kun's older brother."

"Pleasure," Skye replied, sitting up. Ayame stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, adding to Yuki's rage, and stood as well.

"What's going on, Yuki?" Emily asked, entering the room. She stopped next to him. "Ayame?"

Yuki turned to her, a murderous look on his face. "You _know_ him?"

She regarded him with an exasperated, but kind, expression. "I know _everyone_, remember?"

"And who is this?" Ayame asked, turning to her.

"That's Emily," Skye answered, yawning and stretching. "Okay, now I'm awake," she announced to nobody in particular.

"Thanks for the newsflash," Emily mumbled under her breath.

"Aaya!" Shigure exclaimed, entering the room. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Ayame answered. ("Not long enough," Yuki muttered.) "You haven't been cheating on me, have you, Shii-chan?"

Shigure opened his mouth to speak, but Skye beat him to it. "Yes, he has," she said, slipping her arm around his neck.

Emily and Yuki stared, wide-eyed, and Ayame blinked. Then, a small grin appeared on his face. At the same time, Shigure, Ayame, and Skye grinned, gave the thumbs-up, and shouted, "All right!"

"You people are sick," Yuki said, shaking his head and turning to leave the room. Emily patted him on the back sympathetically and walked out with him.

"Hello, world," Kyo muttered, randomly walking past the doorway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(Later that day…)_

"You really should come visit me in my shop sometime!" Ayame said to Skye, after they'd had a long and – to a person walking past – strange and risqué talk about everything and nothing at all. They had become quite close, nearly as close as Skye was to Emily…but not really.

"Why are you still here?"

They both turned to see Yuki, again, in the doorway.

Ayame blinked and Skye asked, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Yuki gave her a dirty look that was very unbecoming on him.

"Cute," Skye remarked. "The 'Prince' in all of his glory."

"Shut up."

Kyo walked in the room and sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Please try to be civil to each other." Ayame looked from Skye to Yuki and back again. "After all, we're not animals."

Skye laughed.

Yuki glared at her. "What?"

"No, we're not animals right now," she said. "But that could change in a minute."

After a moment, Ayame smiled and said, "Right you are."

"LEAVE," Yuki intoned.

"I think I should go now," Ayame remarked. "Goodbye, Yuki, Kyo. Farewell, Skye. And tell you friend Emily I say so, too. Oh, and Shii-chan, tell him I had to go."

"Sure," Skye said to him and gave him a hug. "Until we see each other once more, my friend."

And he left, his silver hair making waves in the breeze.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Whee! Hey, I'll let you guys in on something. We're almost up to Chapter 14 – my favorite chapter. Yay! Okay, nobody cares. After all, this is only Chapter 12. Ah, well. Review, por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

--Okay, **libra4eva**, you see, Skye and Ayame were talking for a while, like I said, and we must assume that Skye included that bit of info about Emily and her. I guess. I don't know what goes on in the minds of my characters. (shakes head) Sigh. I'm just the author.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirteen****-**

_(Flash forward to after school on Tuesday.)_

"I'll see you guys later," Skye said, walking the opposite direction of the group.

Emily stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"I told Ayame I'd visit him at his shop," Skye answered, glancing at Yuki.

His expression became murderous. "You're going to _visit him_?"

"Yep," Skye said cheerfully. She slung her bookbag over her shoulder. "Well, I'll be seein' ya." She gave them a casual, two-fingered salute, and walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe she went to _his shop_!" Yuki fumed.

"She can do whatever she wants, idiot. It's a free country," Kyo retorted.

"Nobody's talking to _you_, loser."

"Shut up, you damn rat."

"Stupid cat."

"I said 'shut up!'"

"Both of you shut up. You're giving me a headache," Emily muttered. She glanced at Kyo. "_You_ leave him alone."

Kyo's jaw dropped and he glared at her. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Emily smiled acidly. "What was your first hint?"

Kyo raised his fist, then actually noticed who he was going to punch, and quickly pulled himself together. He took a deep breath and gave Emily another death look. She returned it.

"I'm going inside," he mumbled, and stormed into the house.

Emily and Yuki watched him enter the house, then Emily turned to Yuki.

"So," she said cheerfully. "You wanna go check on your garden?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I guess this is the place," Skye said out loud, standing on the stoop of a small, neat building. She looked down at the slip of paper in her hands to check the address, then put it in her pocket and knocked on the door.

_Wait_, she thought. _This is a store. I don't have to knock._

Before she could touch the knob, though, the door opened and she was pulled inside.

Skye blinked and looked around. Shelves and rows of clothes filled the room. Ayame and some other girl stood in front of her.

"Skye-chan!" Ayame exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you again! I am thrilled that you could visit me!" He embraced her as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Happy to be here," Skye answered.

"Ah! Yes! Skye, this is my assistant, Mine Kuramae."

"Hi!" Mine exclaimed cheerily.

"Pleasure." Skye nodded.

"So what do you think of my glorious shop?" Ayame asked, sweeping an arm to encompass the whole store.

"It's great," Skye answered, smiling.

"Why, thank you! Mine and I were just working on our current project. Would you like to come help?"

"Sure."

"Before we get to that, though," Mine interrupted. "We're going to have to change your clothes."

Skye blinked. "Eh?"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. So Skye goes to Ayame's and Yuki's pissed. Whoop-dee-friggin-do. Review onegai. See you next chapter. (waves)


	14. Chapter 14: AT LAST!

--Woo! Chapter 14! Three cheers for making it up to my favorite chapter! Hip, hip…okay, forget that. Uh, yeah, I think I'll just type.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Fourteen****-**

"Where's Skye?" Tohru asked, coming in from work.

"Dead, I'll bet," Yuki muttered gloomily. "From Ayame's horrible…Ayame-ness."

"Maybe we should go get her," Emily wondered aloud.

"Good idea!" Yuki jumped up from the couch. "Let's go!" He took out his coat, already going outside to put on his shoes.

Randomly, Haru stumbled across the room and sat down next to Yuki and Emily on the porch, slipping on his black boots.

"Where are you going, Haru?" Emily asked, surprised.

Haru looked up and pointed at her and Yuki, then put his arm back down.

"With us?" Yuki looked mildly surprised.

Haru nodded once, then stood up. Yuki and Emily stood as well. They began walking, but soon Yuki paused.

"What is it?" Emily asked. Haru watched curiously.

"I can't believe I'm actually going back to _his_ shop." Yuki shuddered, then he looked up sharply. "Let's go." Then he added, "Before I can change my mind."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the shop after about fifteen minutes of walking. They paused in front of the door.

Yuki took a deep breath and opened the door.

Emily's eyes opened wide in delight. The store was even prettier than it was in the manga! She opened her mouth to comment, glanced at Yuki's tense expression, and closed it again.

"I'm sorry, sir," came a voice, "but the shop is just closing. I was just about to put the sign ou-" A girl dressed in a maid's outfit came around the corner. When she saw them, her eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Oh! Otouto-kun!" She exclaimed. "We didn't know you were coming! If we did-"

"Mine," Yuki interrupted tersely. "Where's Skye?"

"Oh, she's helping the boss." The girl then noticed the other two. "Oh, hey, Haru. Long time, no see." She turned to Emily. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Emily," answered the brunette cheerfully, as Haru gave a vague nod.

"It's so wonderful to meet you! I'm Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant here at the shop."

Emily smiled, deciding not to tell the girl that she'd already read about her in the manga.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Where's Skye?" Yuki asked again.

"I told you-," Mine began, but Yuki pushed past her, toward the back room, yelling, "Skye! Where are you? _Skye_!"

"Yuki? Yuki, is that you?" Ayame's voice could be heard from the other room. His silver head peeked out of the doorway and looked around. As he spotted Yuki, his face filled with glee. He raced out of the room toward his younger sibling. To Yuki's utter horror, however, Ayame was wearing nothing but a toga. He quickly backed away, stepping behind Emily and Haru for protection.

"Why…are you wearing…a toga?" he stammered.

"I thought I explained this last time. Really, Yuki, you must learn to listen. Men have fantasies, and here we-"

"Stop!" Yuki held up a hand, his head down. Violet hair hung over his eyes and his other hand clenched into a fist at his side. Emily gently rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He took a deep breath.

"Where's Skye?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Did someone say my name?"

Skye's voice came from inside the room Ayame had just come from. A head peered around the doorframe. Emily blinked in surprise. Extensions had been added to Skye's dark brown hair, mixing it with streaks of black and dark green. It was hanging perfectly straight down to just past her shoulders. Not that Skye's hair wasn't normally straight…it was just…straight_er_. And also-

"Oh, my God," Emily breathed. "Skye, are you wearing eyeliner?" (**A/N:** I don't wear make-up, so it's a big deal if I have _any_ on.)

Skye made a face. "Mine practically forced it on me. She said it was absolutely necessary."

"I think it brings out her eyes beautifully," Mine said defensively. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on out, Skye," he continued. "Show off your splendor!"

Skye hesitated, then ducked her head back in the room. A minute later, she walked out, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

At first, Emily was so surprised that she didn't have anything to say (for once). Skye looked stunning, though Emily would never admit it out loud. She herself could never pull off the style, but Skye wore it easily.

The bodice of her shirt was black-and-dark-green-striped, with a lacy, black bow in the center of her chest. Black fishnet covered her under the low-cut V-neck. The shirt's sleeves flowed, long and dark as night, so thin they were almost transparent. Under them, her hands were covered with black arm sleeves. Her skirt was black, complete with gothic black lace and she wore black-and-green-striped stockings, reaching to a little above her knees, with perfectly flamboyant black bows. To complete the Lolita-ish outfit, on her feet she wore black platform-ish shoes with double straps across the ankles and a lacy black choker.

When Emily finally got her voice back she said, "Wow, Skye," and shook her head, giving an amazed sort of chuckle. She didn't know what else to say.

Yuki inhaled, closing his eyes, and turned to yell at Ayame some more. Skye looked up to meet Haru's storm-grey eyes. She felt the color heat up her cheeks and turned, walking back into the room she had previously come out of.

She sank down onto one of the couches and leaned against the arm, closing her eyes. A moment later, she felt the couch sink down slightly as a warm presence occupied the spot next to her. Opening her eyes, Skye turned to see who was there, meeting a warm, grey gaze.

"Oh, hey, Haru," she said softly.

"Hey," he murmured back. He gestured to her clothes. "I like it."

Skye blushed. "I told Mine the eyeliner was too much," she mumbled, looking away.

"No." Haru turned her face toward him with a hand on her cheek. "It's perfect…" He leaned in closer, lips slightly parted, his hand gently trailing down her face. Unconsciously, Skye leaned forward as well. Closer, closer. She could feel Haru's warm breath on her lips, and still they moved closer…closer…clos-

"Oh, isn't this romantic!"

Haru and Skye pulled away from each other. Haru's hand dropped to the couch.

Ayame was standing behind them, on the other side of the couch, grinning from ear to ear.

"This reminds me," he continued, "of the first time Yuki came here and saw Tohru-chan in a lovely dress. It was the 'Day of Yuki's Romantic Fantasy'! I guess this is the 'Day of Haru's Romantic Fantasy'!" He laughed, hands on hips, not expecting what came next.

An evil grin spread over Haru's face. "You got that right!" he agreed, and crushed his lips against Skye's.

Her eyes widened momentarily, but then she closed them and melted into the kiss.

Haru's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, as her own arms clung around his shoulders.

Ayame stood, blinking rapidly, mouth slightly open. The two ignored him, too wrapped-up (literally) in each other.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping.

"Well," Skye breathed. "That was sudden."

Haru grinned like only Black Haru could grin.

"I guess I should get changed," Skye said, looking down at her clothes. She looked around the room. Ayame had left.

Haru pouted, playing with her sleeve. Then he brightened. "I'll come with you." He stood up, grinning again.

Skye smiled wryly. "Maybe next time."

He mock-glared at her, though a mischievous glint that belonged only to Black Haru lighted his eyes.

"Fine," he finally answered. Then he yanked Skye up against him and again pushed his lips against hers. As quickly as he had done so, he was out the door, leaving Skye standing there, unable to move for a minute.

When she finally regained movement of her limbs, she went into the back room to change, a smile gracing her lips.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay, whoever can see why this is my favorite chapter so far, raise their hand. Heh. It's about time, too. Haru finally takes action…Well, it was Black Haru, but still. Review, review, review!!! Domo arigatou.


	15. Chapter 15

--Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's an idiotic project I have to do for school that just so damn stupid I can't…ARGH!! After I type this, I'm just gonna go play Final Fantasy or something…(grumble grumble)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Fifteen****-**

The next weekend, Yuki and Emily were out in the garden again.

Emily sat back on her heels and sighed contentedly. She gazed joyfully at the treetops high above, lifting her face to catch the sun's rays. "It's so pretty out here," she murmured, smiling.

"Yes…" Yuki agreed softly.

Emily turned her head to look back at him and met his eyes only a few inches from her own. She gasped in surprise, and Yuki moved backward slightly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down.

"No." She caught his hand and pulled him back down, drawing his eyes back to hers. "It's okay." She leaned closer to him.

"Emily…"

"Yes?"

Yuki gazed at her, sunlight glinting off his violet hair. He reached up and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Then, without saying another word, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye sighed in frustration. "I'm so bored!"

She got up and started pacing. Haru watched her from his spot on the couch. Shigure barely glanced up from his book.

"Why don't you go find Yuki and Emily? See what they're up to," he said, not taking his eyes off the page.

Skye brightened. "Okay!" She looked at Haru. "You coming?" He shook his head and she skipped from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A minute later, Skye was outside, still looking.

"Hmm. Where could they be?" she wondered aloud. Then a lightbulb lit up above her head. She turned it off. "The garden!"

Quickly, she circled the house to the back and entered the woods.

"Let's see. It's not very far in, I know that. I should be al…mo-"

She stopped abruptly at the edge of the clearing, blinking rapidly. After a moment, she inhaled and walked back to the house.

When she entered the living room, Shigure asked, "So did you find them?"

"Yeah," Skye answered mildly.

"Where are they?"

"Making out in the garden," she replied calmly, watching Haru. He raised an eyebrow, a glint growing in his eyes.

"That's nice," Shigure said, not looking up from the book.

Skye noticed Haru staring at her strangely and cocked her head to the side. "What?"

He shook his head, eyes never leaving her face, a smile spreading on his lips. "Nothing." He stood up.

"What do you want to do?"

His grin spread, and Skye knew she was again looking at Black Haru. She smiled warily back at him.

"When in doubt," he answered slowly, "do what others around you are doing."

Skye looked at him sideways. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh." His grin was still in place.

She looked around. "I don't feel like reading…" Haru waited patiently. Her eyes widened. "Oh. You mean like Yuki and…"

Haru nodded, teeth gleaming. He gestured upstairs. "Shall we?"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Sorry it was so short. I've got to get off the computer before someone comes to strap me down and force me to do my project. R&R. See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

--Hello. Again. I return with another chapter of **BBWW**. Horrifying, isn't it?

Sorry for the dreariness. I've been watching "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". I believe that Marvin is rubbing off on me. Sigh.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I wouldn't be stuck typing on this bloody website, would I?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Sixteen****-**

"Hey, Haru. Do you know where Skye is?"

Haru looked up from his spot on te couch. "What?"

Emily sighed, exasperated. "Skye. Where is she?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Haa-kun, Haa-kun, Haa-kun," Shigure muttered, shaking his head. "You're supposed to know _everything_ about your girlfriend." Haru blinked. Shigure put on a dramatic expression. "_Or did she break up with you?_"

Haru rolled his eyes. "We were never officially going out."

Shigure's eyes widened even more. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry to break this up, but we still haven't solved the problem of where Skye _is_." Emily glared at them both.

Shigure opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"

Haru glanced up at Emily again. "Found her."

He stood up just as Skye came racing through the door. She tripped on the edge of the rug, and fell forward, crashing into Haru, who caught her easily.

"So the end of the world has come at last, hm?" he asked.

"No, I looked for a little longer, and it just turned out to be a gaping, black hole in the sky. Some purple and blue lightning was flying around. Nothing extremely interesting."

"Oh." Haru seemed genuinely upset by the fact that the world was not ending.

"A black hole in the sky?" Yuki wondered.

"JEEZ!" Kyo yelled, coming in. "What's with that hole? Some weird lightning almost incinerated me!"

"'Incinerated'?" Yuki teased.

"Shut up," Kyo retorted.

"This hole sounds intriguing. Let's go see it," Shigure suggested.

They all went outside, Shigure being the last, and gaped at the swirling vortex in the sky. Skye reached out a hand toward an electric tendril of blue. Emily snatched her wrist and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

Skye blinked at her tone.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Emily continued.

"Um…" Skye glanced at the light, then at Emily. "…No?"

Suddenly, the hole spasmed, as if it were about to throw up…if it's possible for ominous, black holes in the sky to throw up.

"See what you did?" Emily shouted angrily.

"But…" Skye trailed off, defeated. Haru wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

More lightning arced out and strange silhouettes could be seen from inside the portal.

"What is that?" Shigure wondered.

"I don't know, but it's comin' toward us!" Kyo yelled.

The shapes were indeed getting closer…and closer…until out came—

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Mwahahaha. _Now_ I feel evil. I think this is my first real cliffhanger. Heh. Did you know that the same guy who plays Marvin's voice plays Snape in **Harry Potter**? Yup. And I finally started the seventh **Harry Potter** (Deathly Hallows) as well. Yay! Anyway, R&R. Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

--Okay. I have a question. Should Emily and Yuki continue…"going out", or should Yuki break up with her for being a scary, violent pile of sticks? I myself vote for the latter…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's, Skye and Emily, and my warped plot line.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Seventeen****-**

The hole spasmed one more time and, as it did, three figures were spat out. The hole then closed, leaving a clear, blue sky in its place.

Turning her attention to the newcomers, Emily's jaw dropped.

"No way."

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

An outburst from one of the newcomers drew everyone's attention back.

"Where the hell are we?" A blonde-haired boy brushed dirt off his red overcoat as he stood up.

"Maybe we should ask those people over there," a brunette with silver eyes said. The blonde's attention, however, was elsewhere.

"This is all your fault, Elric," a green-haired…person snarled.

"Oh, yeah? Well-" the blonde began.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal pipsqueak and the cross-dressing palm tree themselves," Skye murmured with a smirk.

The blonde boy turned on her. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A BUG SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A SUPER STRONG MICROSCOPE TO SEE EVEN A GIANT SWARM OF THEM, WHICH THERE ISN'T, BECAUSE I WAS EXILED FOR BEING _TOO SMALL_!!!!"

Though she kept a straight face, a vein appeared on Skye's forehead. "Don't put words in my mouth, bean boy."

"Don't call Ed a bean boy!" Emily said, smacking Skye in the head. "It's not nice."

"Yeah, don't call me a…huh? How do you know my name?"

"Ow, Emily, stop doing that." Skye rubbed her head.

"…Did you call me a 'cross-dressing palm tree'?" the green-haired person asked.

Skye smiled. "I meant it lovingly."

"Stop ignoring me, dammit!" Ed shouted.

"Calm down, Brother. We have to be polite." The brunette finally spoke up.

"Al. I'm glad you got your body back." Skye smiled.

"Oh. Thank you." The boy grinned back, unperturbed by her strange knowledge.

"What the hell? Where are we?!" Ed cried.

Shigure sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but…shall we go inside to discuss this?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, let me get this straight. _You_ guys are from another world, _too_?" Kyo asked.

They were all seated around the table to discuss the new developments.

"Amestris, yeah," Ed answered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah," Al spoke up. "We went through the Gate."

"The…Gate?" Tohru asked.

Ed nodded. "The Gate of Truth."

"The Gate…of…Truth…right."

"What about you?" Kyo turned to the green-haired person (Envy) lounging opposite him.

"I'm only here, thanks to that idiotic, pipsqueak alchemist over there," he said, gesturing toward Ed.

"WHAT?! DON'T CALL ME 'PIPSQUEAK'!!"

"Yeesh. How old are you guys anyway?" Shigure asked.

Ed raised his hand. "Sixteen." (**A/N:** I made them a year older so it'd fit in with Furuba better. You see, it's not just my incompetence.)

"Fifteen years old," Al said.

"Don't know, and don't care," Envy said, looking bored.

"Wait. You're older than him?" Kyo asked.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Yuki inquired.

There was a pause.

Then Ed exploded.

"My house! My poor, poor house!" Shigure sobbed dramatically.

"Brother! Calm down!" Al yelled and, forgetting he didn't have his large, metal body, tried unsuccessfully to restrain Ed.

A vein popped (…heh. I almost typed 'pooped'. Heh heh.) out on Emily's forehead. "Cut it OUT!!" She smacked Ed in the head, stopping his rage.

"Ow! Geez, Winry-"

Emily glared down at him.

"I-I mean Emily."

Shigure sighed, looking at the mess that used to be his walls. "You know, money doesn't grow on trees."

"Heh heh. Sorry." Ed rubbed the back of his neck, grinning idiotically. Emily smacked him again. "Hey!"

Something glowed for an instant, making everyone turn to look at Skye, who held something out to Shigure. "Here. This should aid your financial needs."

"Well, I wouldn't say that they're…" Shigure trailed off as he saw what she held. "Why, thank you, Skye-chan!" He happily snatched up the bar of gold and hid it who-knows-where.

"_Gold_? Where the hell did you get _gold_?" Kyo shouted.

"It's only for fixing and adding onto the house," Skye said dismissively.

"Yes, it's for…wait. Why do we have to add onto the house?" Shigure asked.

"These three just came from another world and they've got nowhere to stay. Emily and I have extreme superior knowledge. That's why."

"Okay," Shigure grumbled.

"How did you do that?" Emily snapped.

"Well, what do you know? The little blue-eyed bird's an alchemist." Envy smirked lazily.

"Brother, she did alchemy without a transmutation circle," Al said.

"Okay, I have two questions!" Ed announced, holding out two fingers.

"…Okay." Skye waited.

"First!" Ed held up one finger. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Yes, have you been through the Gate?" Al added.

"No, I have not. But I _do_ know the Alchemic Formula."

"The what?"

"The base object plus the souls of the dead people from the parallel world – our world, Emily – equals the new object."

"What do you mean, _souls_? There's no souls," Ed contradicted.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, there are. It's all very interesting. I read about it in the FMA Guide book, where 'all the secrets are revealed'." She spread the invisible words across the sky, fingers spread.

"Yeah, but…how do you even _know_ alchemy?" Emily asked.

Skye held up a book titled _Alchemy For Dummies_.

"Oh my God." Emily performed a classic "facepalm." (Instructions on how to execute a facepalm will be placed at the end of the story.)

After a few minutes, Ed started blinking again. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "Question number two!" He held up two fingers. "Oh, wait. It's not really a question…Well, anyway, making money using alchemy is _illegal_! Explain yourself!"

"It's illegal in _your_ world, but here…it's not supposed to exist…" Nonchalantly, Skye tore the book in half. (Obviously, it wasn't very large. And it was paperback.)

Envy chuckled under his breath.

"Umm…it's getting late," Yuki pointed out.

"Yes, and you have school tomorrow," Shigure added.

"School? Oh, Brother, I want to go to school!" Al cried.

"Okay, go right ahead."

"You're coming, too, Ed." Emily smiled at him. "Or else." She suddenly got evil-looking.

"Uh, sure," he mumbled meekly.

"Maybe I'll come, too," Envy announced.

"Cut your hair, palm tree," Skye muttered, going upstairs. "G'night, everyone."

"I'll show you a palm tree," Envy said under his breath with a smirk.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Sorry, for you guys who voted for **DNAngel**, but I had some really good ideas for **FMA**. Keep reading, though. I'm not planning on just having one crossover. (grins evilly)

Facepalm 

Watch someone do something incredibly idiotic.

Lift your hand to your face.

Drop your head into your hand so that your fingers spread across your face like an Alien larvae, except less deadly…yeah…

Release your inner sweat-drop.

--R&R and I'll review!!


	18. Chapter 18

--OMG. You guys make me so happy. I was reading all of your reviews out loud to my little sister while she was in the middle of reading a book for school. She just looked up at me and was like, "Shut _up_, Rebecca." That's how happy you people make me. And **Tohru02** - or should I call you Emily-chan? – you reviewed 14 times in, like, an hour. Heh. You made me feel so guilty about not having the next chapters ready that I started writing immediately. And I still have to do my school project. T.T Ah, well. FanFics are way more important than school, right? I mean, this is my life (of which everyone seems to think I have none), and school is like…school. So, uh, three cheers for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, or MIB. (You'll see what I'm talking about.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Eighteen**-

The next day, Skye and Emily's class had two new students.

"Class," Mayu (their teacher) announced. "Please welcome Edward Elric and Hiroshi Ishikawa, your new classmates."

"'Hiroshi Ishikawa'?" Emily murmured increduously.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell the class? Any nicknames?" Mayu asked the boys.

"Ed," the blonde boy said simply.

"Hiro," the other boy said. "Or 'Envy', as my friends call me." He smirked.

"How'd you get a nickname like that?" a dark-haired boy asked.

"My hair color," 'Hiro' answered, running his hand through his layered, almost shoulder-length, green hair. A black headband with an upside-down triangle design held his long bangs back. (For those of you who've seen it, think of Ryuichi from **Gravitation**.) "Green like envy." He met Skye's eyes and winked.

In response, she yawned and turned to look out the window, chin in hand.

"Are they exchange students or something?" Arisa asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Skye muttered, sounding bored.

"That guy, Hiro, looked at you like he knew you."

Skye opened her mouth to retort. Before she could speak, however, Ed and 'Hiro' came over.

"Ed, are you even wearing a uniform? It looks just like your clothes," Emily said.

"Yes, I am," he said defensively. "Dammit. I'm gonna suck at school. I don't know anything about this place."

"Oh, so you _are _exchange students," Hanajima observed.

"Where're you from?" Arisa asked.

"Ames-," Ed began.

"America," Skye cut in. "North."

"Oh, you mean like the U.S.?"

"Yeah…" Ed answered slowly, responding to a glare from Emily.

"Cool."

"Skye-chan, you look lovely in that uniform." Skye looked up to see Envy leaning on her desk, smirking down at her.

"Envy," she replied. "It's a bit strange seeing you in a shirt that actually covers your torso."

His smile flickered for a split second. "I know. It's a shame that I can't show off my beautiful body."

Skye snorted. "'Beautiful body'? You cheater. You can just transform and look however you want."

Envy was about to reply, but the bell rang.

"See ya." Skye picked up her books, leaving the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Envy, that freak. What does he…? Gah! …Wrong book, wrong book! What do I have next…? Um…_ Skye stood at her locker, trying fruitlessly to remember what she had next.

"Hey, Skye, what's up?" Emily asked, walking over. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Hanajima, Haru, Momiji, Ed, Al and Envy (phew, that's a lot) were right behind her.

"Uh, do any of you remember what I have next?" Skye looked at them hopefully.

"Hmm…I think you've got math," Arisa said.

"Yes, math," Emily confirmed, looking at a copy of Skye's schedule. Skye had given it to her for this very purpose, since she lost hers on the third day of school.

"Thank you." Skye pulled out the books she needed.

Kyo shook his head. "I don't see how you can be so…like you, and still be in advanced math."

Yuki stared at him. "But _you're_ in it, right?"

"Shut up! I study, she doesn't! It's not human!"

"I have a photographic memory," Skye proclaimed.

"Skye," Emily said.

"Mmm?"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"…………Um…Wait, I know this one……Uh…"

Emily gestured to Skye. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I bring you the ninth wonder of the world – the girl who can score 98's on advanced math tests without studying, but can't remember what she had for breakfast."

"Straighten your tie! Tuck in your shirt!"

The group turned to see whose voice they heard issuing these strange commands.

A dark-haired boy with glasses stopped before them, flanked by two spectacled girls. "Greetings! I am the student body president, Makoto Takei! Also known as the leader of the school defense force!"

"What. The. Hell?" Skye muttered.

"Watch your mouth, Miss Ryusaki. I'll have none of that language in my halls." He turned to Yuki. "My dear Yuki-kun, you're looking lovely, as always." He spun to face Kyo and Haru, met the latter's eyes, and quickly turned away. "W-well, I may have been assured of Hatsuharu-kun's hair color, but that doesn't excuse _you_, Kyo-kun." He glanced at Envy. "Or you, for that matter, Hiroshi Ishikawa-kun."

"What?" Envy asked, holding out his arms in an imploring gesture. "You don't like it?"

"It is entirely inappropriate, and don't try to convince me it's real. _Green_ is hardly a true hair color."

"Palm tree," Skye coughed under her breath, gazing up at the ceiling innocently.

"Very well then," Envy announced. "I'll change it to something you'll approve."

"Very good, Ishikawa-ku…" Makoto's trailed off as he stared at Envy, for Envy had shape-shifted into an exact replica of the president.

Envy smirked at Makoto's shocked expression and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "How's this, Takei-san?"

"Envy, you idiot," Emily muttered.

Skye cleared her throat. "Arisa, Hanajima. If you'd please step over here." She gently pulled them over to where the president and his followers were standing, gaping at Envy.

"Envy, you bastard," Ed growled. "You can't change form in the middle of a public place!" He went to clap his hands together, but Al and Emily each grabbed an arm to stop him.

"Brother, no! Calm down!" Al cried.

"You can't do alchemy here, either, Ed," Emily said tersely.

Skye turned back to the group, which contained the Sohmas, Tohru, Envy, Al, Ed, and Emily. "Turn around and close your eyes, okay?"

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Why?" Kyo argued.

"Just do it, please," Skye sighed, taking a pair of black sunglasses out of her pocket.

"Wait, Skye," Emily began. "You aren't seriously going to-"

"There's no time to wait, Em. More witnesses could arrive at any second." Skye pulled a silver cylinder-like object out of her pocket.

"Okay. If you say so," Emily muttered doubtfully. The said people turned around with her and closed their eyes.

There was a flash of bright light from behind them, then Skye's voice.

"Okay. President-dude, you were just telling Arisa and Hanajima how you didn't like their attitudes, when a large spitball came flying through the air and hit you in the head."

Everyone turned around to see Skye carefully adorning the side of Makoto Takei's face with a large spitball. She glanced at them, then continued, "You started to run off to find the perpetrator, but slipped on this pencil…" She placed a neatly sharpened pencil on the ground. "…and momentarily lost consciousness." She looked at the two girls with glasses. "Follower-people, you basically rushed around, panicking and stuff, after the president fell, then were, like, overjoyed or something when he woke up. Arisa and Hanajima, you just watched the whole thing, planning to make nasty jokes about the president later." She put the glasses back in her pocket, along with the cylinder.

"Since when did some stupid thing you got off eBay for less than ten bucks actually _work_?" Emily aasked increduously.

Skye shrugged. "Since we got here."

"Well, why didn't you just _tell_ me you were going to use the "Men In Black" flashy thing?"

Skye just shrugged again. She turned to Envy. "Change back, will you? Having one of him around is bad enough."

Envy grinned, but changed back none-the-less, just as everyone who was "flashy-thinged" woke up.

"Oh! President Takei! Are you all right?" the president's followers cried.

"Yes, I believe so." He rubbed his head, touching the spitball. He pulled it off in disgust. "Ack! Horrendous! Who has done this? I shall find them and they shall pay!" He ran off, groupies in tow.

Arisa started cracking up. "Oh my God, did you guys see that? That was hilarious! The way those idiots started running around." She broke off into a fit of laughter.

"It was quite amusing," Hanajima agreed.

"Oh, look," Skye said brightly. "My pencil." She reached down and picked it up. "I'd wondered where it went. I'm so glad President Takei could find it for me." She sent a glance to the people who hadn't been flashy-thinged.

Arisa snorted. "Yeah. Come on, let's get to class." She and Hanajima began walking down the hall.

"I'm so confused," Tohru mumbled.

"I think most of us are," Yuki muttered back.

"Heh. Don't worry. We'll explain later," Emily told them all, grinning away at the insanity of it all.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. I've updated faster than expected (today was _supposed_ to be my day off, typing-wise) because I'm going to my grandma's tomorrow (I think I've told you about it in previous chapters). I don't know how long I'll be there, so I figured I'd update so you don't all hate me when I finally get back. (bows with hands pressed together) Gomen. I shouldn't be gone more than a week, at the most. On the positive side, though, I'll get some nice quite time to write a few more chapters, so I'll probably have some more Skye 'n' Emily insanity for you. Woo! Three cheers for Rebecca! Hip-hip-hoo…ray…yeah…forget that. Goshdarnit, stop _staring_ at me! …Sorry, that was directed at my sister. I'm sending her telepathic "you're annoying" messages. Anywho, see you soon. I've got to go wallow in my pathetic, I-have-no-life-whatsoever-ness in my room. Ciao. Aloha. Sayonara. Adios. Good-bye. Signing off. I'm leaving now…for real this time……bye…(waves from around a corner) (whispers) I'm not here. I'm gone. This is your subconscious: Review!


	19. Chapter 19

--Ello! I'm back at last. My vacation away from my vacation was wonderful, but now I'm back in hell- I-I mean, at home. I've done much reading…and a little writing…but I need help. I can't think of many more ideas. Please, if you have any ideas, tell me.

-Ack! I'm sorry, Emily-chan. I didn't mean that all your reviewing was a _bad_ thing. It made me really happy. So happy that my sister cursed your name for a night. Heh. (sweat-drops) And thank you to all of my other reviewers. You guys give me a reason to go on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, FMA and/or MIB.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Nineteen****-**

"So, let me get this straight," Kyo said. "Skye used a fictional object she got off the Internet to erase those guys' minds?"

They were walking back to the house after a long and…well, long day at school, Skye-less. The brunette had given them a mumbled excuse that they could barely understand, only making out the word "detention", and had disappeared inside the school. They couldn't imagine what she'd gotten detention for.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emily answered him.

"But how did it work if it wasn't _real_?" Yuki asked.

"Well…" Emily thought for a minute. "You guys aren't supposed to be real in my world…or, _our_ world…Mine and Skye's world…whatever; but here you are, as real as can be, in _this_ world. Maybe it's the same for other fictional things…that aren't supposed to be real in my…our………the other world."

"I guess that makes sense…" Yuki mumbled.

"Yeah…sure…" Tohru agreed, looking dazed.

"So, Emily-chan," Momiji began, changing the subject slightly. "What exactly was that thing?"

The brunette looked around at him. "The thing Skye used?"

He nodded.

"Well…" She paused, remembering something. Turning to Envy, she snarled, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, _I'll rip out your spine and beat you with it_." She faced Momiji again, leaving a rapidly-blinking Envy, and continued cheerfully, "In our…my…That's it. From now on, it's _my_ world, end of story." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, in my world, there's this movie called 'Men In Black'. It's about a secret organization that works with aliens from completely different worlds, right under the regular people's noses. If a normal person sees an alien, or figures something out that they shouldn't, the 'Men In Black', as they're called, use the…well, I don't really know it's proper name, so…They use the flashy-thing to erase the person's recent memories and then they give them new ones, like you saw Skye doing. That's really about it."

"Weirdoes," Kyo muttered.

"I want a flashy-thing!" Momiji shouted happily.

"It's not logical. It can't be done," Ed announced.

"As Skye says, 'Anything is possible'," Emily told him. To Momiji she said, "You don't want one. It's dangerous, and as soon as Skye gets back, I'm confiscating hers."

"You're crazy," Ed retorted. "Anything is certainly not possible."

"Then how do you explain you being _here_?" Emily countered. "Oooh, _burn_."

Al laughed. "She got you, Brother."

Ed growled at them. "Grr…Don't pick on me because I'm small!" He paused, then clutched his head as if he was in immense pain. "Nooo! I did _not_ just say that!"

Envy smirked and pointed at him. "Heh. You just called _yourself_ small. Pipsqueak."

"ARGH! That's IT!!" Ed launched himself at Envy.

Emily walked on calmly, but Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru paused next to Al, watching the fight.

"Um, Emily-chan? Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked.

"Nah," Emily said indifferently. "Envy needs to be taught a lesson. He's too damn cocky. It irritates me."

They all looked at one another, silently communicating and came to the conclusion that Envy did indeed need a good beating to wipe that cocky grin off his face. So they left Ed and Envy to settle their differences the good ol' fashioned way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several bruises and a couple pints of blood later, everyone was lounging about in the house.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Not so tight!" Ed shouted, wincing as Al tied a bandage around his left hand and lower arm, where he had punched a tree, trying to smash Envy in the face.

"I-I'm sorry, Brother."

"Allow me," Emily murmured, coming over. She yanked on the bandage, tightening it viciously.

"OUCH!" Ed glared at her. "Dammit, what was that for?"

"For being annoying."

"Wha-?!"

"Brother," Al whispered to him. "Please don't get her mad. She's scarier then Winry."

"Did you say something?" Emily spun to glare at him.

"N-n-"

"Don't you have some poor, defenseless animal to disembowel?" Envy asked, coming into the room.

Kyo snickered.

Emily was about to exalt her wrath, when Momiji called from the hall. "Emily-chan! Hari wants me to come home. Will you walk me? Pretty please?"

Emily automatically cheered up. "I'd love to!"

"Yay! Okay, Emmy-chan's going to walk with me, Hari. See you soon!" They heard him hang up the phone, and a minute later he bounded into the room. "Let's go, Emmy-chan!"

"Okay, see you guys." Emily waved and left with Momiji.

"Is she gone?" Tohru asked fearfully, peeking out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, the wicked, old witch at last is dead," Kyo assured her.

"No, she isn't, stupid cat. She just took Momiji home," Yuki corrected him.

"Aren't you going back to the main house, Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru asked.

"Nope." Haru shook his head.

"Don't call me a 'stupid cat', you damn rat!"

"Why aren't you going back to your house, Haru?" Ed asked curiously.

Haru stared at him as if there was something Ed should have figured out by now. "Skye is at Sensei's house."

"'Sensei'?" Ed blinked.

"He means Shigure-san, Brother," Al explained.

"Oh."

"Ah, Haa-kun. So you finally admit to your love. How very wonderful." Shigure came floating in.

"Have I been hiding it?" Haru asked no one in particular.

"Haru and Skye-chan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" As everyone watched Shigure singing and dancing around, and Haru sat nonchalantly, nobody saw Envy's violet eyes glaze over with hateful jealousy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm back," Skye called, opening the door.

"Welcome home. You're certainly back later than usu…" Shigure trailed off. Then he covered his mouth to hide his snickering.

"Go ahead, laugh. I don't mind," Skye told him.

Shigure burst into a fit of laughter.

Footsteps sounded, coming down the stairs. "What the hell is so funny?! I need to study for a…test…?" Kyo stared at Skye. "What happened to _you_?"

"Welcome back, Skye…" Tohru trailed off, still smiling dazedly. "Oh, my!"

Haru, sitting on the floor, just half smiled at Skye.

"S-so h-how was detention?" Yuki asked, stuttering with laughter.

"Hell," Skye answered. She went to sit down, but remembered she was covered in chocolate, and remained standing. "Chocolately hell. I'm not sure how chocolate goes with hell ,but, in this case, it does."

"Wait. Did you have detention with who I think you had detention with?" Ed asked.

"If you're thinking of the gay, irritating, giant-of-a-Home-Ec. teacher, than yes."

"So, what happened?" Al queried.

Skye crossed her arms across her chest. "I _told_ him. I suck at cooking, baking, broiling, and everything else that has to do with making edible objects, because with me, they turn out…not edible. But still, he ordered me to make some sort of…" She looked at herself. "…chocolate cake. And, like I predicted, I messed up. And it exploded, which was pretty cool, anyway. See, it started bubbling and foaming, then expanded, and then…_boom_!" She looked around. "I should wash up." She walked out, followed by Haru.

In the alcove of the staircase, he stopped her.

"Aw, come on, Haru. I'm covered in chocolate," Skye mumbled.

"I know," he said. "You look delicious." He kissed her, then trailed his tongue down the side of her mouth. "Mmm…"

Skye grinned and kissed him back.

They didn't notice a green-haired figure glaring at them with violet slits from the shadows.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. Uh. _Dun dun dun_. Please, please, _PLEASE_ give me some ideas for what to put in this psychotic wack-job of a story. Thanks for your reviews. I love you all!


	20. OC Profiles

--Hey, guys. I'm still kind of brain-dead for ideas. I've ordered all my friends who haven't read my story yet to read it and give me ideas, but they won't. T.T Help me please.

Anyway, I think some people wanted to know what Skye and Emily looked like, so I decided to make some basic bios for them. Yay…

Claimer: These characters belong to me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name: Skylar "Skye" Ryusaki

Age: 15

Height: 5'6 ½"

Hair: Dark brown

Style: (story's beginning) Below the shoulders, all one length. (later on – you'll see when – _believe_ me) Shoulder length and layered, with chin-length bangs. Parts on the right, so it partially covers her left eye.

Eyes: Sometimes deep blue; sometimes greenish

Boyfriend: Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name: Emily Kitamura

Age: 15

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Light brown

Style: Mid-back length, parted in the middle, with long layers

Eyes: Hazel (green)

Boyfriend??? (**A/N:** Even I don't know the details of her personal life…I'm not sure if I want to, actually.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--So, yeah…WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED IDEAS!!!!! HEEEEELLP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Much thanks. Fare thee well.


	21. Chapter 20

--I have at last written chapter 20! Finally! Thank you all for your help, but we're not out of the pudding yet…or is it the woods? Anyway, keep sending me ideas. I love to hear your thoughts and even ideas from those of you who have just started reading BBWW are welcome. Don't think you're too late! You are never too late, because, frankly, I don't think this story is _ever _going to end. Yes, that's right, folks. I'm never going to be able to rest…but I'm prepared!

Uh, **Tohru02**, (and anyone else who's interested) I don't know why the PM didn't work. You could try again, I guess, but I don't have an AIM. I'm trying to get my mom to let me, but she won't give me a straight answer. (sweat-drops) The problem with my email is that the one my Fanfic name is under isn't my _real_ email address. Ehm…I'll have to contemplate what to do.

…Oh, man. School starts on Tuesday. T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Fruits Basket) or FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty (woo!)****-**

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Ed spun around, hands behind his back. "Nothing."

Emily peered at him, then walked back into the kitchen. When she came back out, she was holding a can of…something. She stopped in front of him, glanced at Skye, the victim, who was sleeping on the couch, and back at him.

Holding up the can, she said, "Forget the shaving cream. She hates cottage cheese."

After smearing a large glob of cottage cheese on Skye's limp hand, Ed and Emily stood in front of the couch, poking the sleeping girl with a stick.

"Why are we poking her with a _stick_?" Ed asked.

Emily, intent on poking, did not glance up. "It's sharper than a feather." She jabbed Skye in the shoulder, and Skye's nose twitched.

"Couldn't she get hurt?"

_Poke_. "No." _Twitch_. "Wow. Delayed reactions." _Poke_.

"How is she not going to get hurt?"

"Because she's Skye." _Twitch_. "Whoa. That one was _really_ late." Emily looked up suddenly. "Do you think Skye's on drugs?"

"What?! Where did that come from?!"

Emily looked back at Skye. "Her reactions are terrible. Y'know, I used to say she was on crack, but…I'm not so sure I was wrong now. Hmm…"

"She's not on drugs. Don't worry."

Ed and Emily turned to see Haru leaning against the edge of the doorway.

"Haru!!"

"Haru!" Emily laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged. "So what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing," Ed stammered.

"Trying to get Skye to smack cottage cheese into her own face," Emily told him. Ed gaped at her.

"Oh…" Haru looked at Skye and the cottage cheese in her hand. "Skye hates cottage cheese."

"I know." Emily grinned. "That's why we're using it."

Haru reclined on the other sofa and closed his eyes, hands behind his head. "You're going to be sorry," he sing-songed.

"Sure," Emily said sarcastically. She turned around and went to poke Skye in the nose, but froze. One of Skye's eyes was half-open, staring at her in a blank, creepy way. "S-Skye?"

The brunette muttered something incoherent. Then, she wiped her cottage cheese-covered hand over the front of Emily's shirt and rolled over, mumbling, "Mr. Bumby, tell the potato salad to stop eating my brain…"

"W-What?" Emily stuttered, staring at her stained shirt.

"Told you," Haru mumbled, half asleep.

Emily threw a random phone book at him. She was steadily turning red. In fact, her anger was so great, you could have boiled an egg on her head, and it would have been clean enough to eat…because when things are boiled in _really_ intense heat…y'know, the bacteria all gets burned off…Okay, rambling narrator syndrome…heh heh…RNS. Yay, I came up with a new disease. I feel special…Shall I get back to the story? (gets hit over the head with a folding chair) Ow! Okay! I get it.

Emily smacked Skye, who only shifted her position and muttered something about pickled turnips. Then, the irate female stormed out of the room, leaving a baffled Ed alone with the two snoozing people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, hello, hello!!" Momiji came bouncing inside the house.

"Hey, Momiji." Skye smiled over at him from the couch. "What's up?"

"Where's everyone else?" Momiji put his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Skye-chan. Did I wake you up?"

"Don't think anything of it." Emily walked in. "She shouldn't have been sleeping in the middle of the day anyway." She glared at the other girl.

"What's wrong with sleeping in the middle of the day?" Haru asked from the other couch, suddenly appearing as he sat up. Emily jumped and let out a small shriek in her surprise.

"Hi, Haru!" Momiji waved at him.

"'Sup?" Haru nodded to him, yawning.

"Does anyone want to come to the park with me?" Momiji looked around at them.

"Why not?" Skye stood up and stretched.

"Yay! Skye-chan!"

"I'll come, too," Emily said.

"Okay! Haru? What about you?"

"Um, Haru's sleeping again," Skye told him.

"I'll wake him up." Emily started over to the couch where Haru slept, fist raised.

"No, no, Emily-chan! Let Haru sleep," Momiji said, stopping her.

"Always with the violence," Skye mumbled, shaking her head.

"Did you say something, Skye?!"

"Nope."

"Come on! Let's go!" Momiji started out the door.

"Okie dokie," Skye said, walking out the door.

"Skye." Emily stood where she was, hands on hips.

"Eh?" Skye turned around to face her.

Emily put her hand over her eyes. "You forgot to put on your shoes."

"Ohhh. Riiiight." Skye chuckled. "Shoes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(A few hours later…)_

"I'm so sorry, Skye-chan!"

"It's cool, Momiji. I was planning to get a haircut anyway." Skye reached back and pulled the ends of her long, brown hair forward to observe the large wad of chewing gum clumped in its masses.

"No, it's not okay. It's all my fault, and I-"

"Momiji." Skye bent down to look directly into his teary eyes. "Look at my face. Do I look angry?"

The blonde boy stared at her for a moment, then slowly shook his head. Skye raised her eyebrows and Momiji smiled. She straightened up.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to the hair place, then I'll meet you at home." She began to walk away.

Momiji ran forward and hugged her. "Thank you, Skye-chan!"

Skye looked down at him, where he was hugging her from behind. "Uh, sure?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "You seriously have _no_ social skills."

Skye shrugged. "Well, catch you guys later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, where's Skye?" Kyo asked.

Emily looked up, then around the room. "She should be back soon."

"Back from where?" Yuki questioned.

"Hey, where'd Momiji go?" Ed asked, coming into the room.

"I dropped him off at the main house on the way back," Emily told him, as if speaking to an imbecile. "You should have realized that when I came back _alone_."

"Well, you could have killed them both, for all I know. Anyway, where's Skye?"

Emily slapped herself in the face.

The sound of the door opening and shoes being removed caused them to all look up. Footsteps sounded, and a brunette entered the room.

"Uh, who are _you_?" Ed asked, pointing at the girl.

"Huh? Who?" She looked around, spinning in a circle and basically looking like an idiot.

"Oh, it _is_ you, Skye," Kyo said, sounding slightly surprised. "You look kinda different."

"Yeah, well, I decided to get a haircut," Skye answered, running her fingers through her shorn hair. It was several inches shorter, now ending at her shoulders. The top layers were mostly chin length, as were her bangs, and the cut was slightly uneven, so that with the part only slightly to the right, her left eye was still mostly covered.

"I thought you had to get it cut because Momiji got his gum stuck in it," Emily said.

Skye waved her hand dismissively. "Let's not get into the gory details."

Emily shook her head. "You're just too damn nice, Skye. Sometimes I just can't stand it."

Skye raised a finger and looked at her pointedly. "I'm not _nice_. I just don't _care_. Whatever will be, will be. Qué será será, and all that." She looked around the room. "Now. Whoever likes my new haircut, raise their hand."

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ed, Al, Haru, Envy, and Shigure raised their hands.

"Okay. And whoever thinks I look like a freak, raise their hand."

Emily raised her hand.

Skye blinked at her.

"What?" Emily asked. "No matter what haircut you get, you'll always be a freak to me."

Skye rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"You only got up a couple of hours ago, though," Emily said.

"No. That was couch. This is _bed_. There's a difference of _two whole letters_ there."

"There's only one letter difference if it's sofa," Kyo pointed out.

Skye blinked. "But it's not. It's couch."

"Who says? Are you the Couch Master or something?" Ed asked.

"Or something is right," Emily mumbled.

Skye stood there for a second, frowning, we think, in concentration. "I don't like the word 'sofa'. That's why it's couch." With that, she turned and went upstairs.

"But that…that doesn't make sense!" Ed shouted after her.

"_Your mom_ doesn't make sense," Envy sneered.

"What?!" Ed spun around.

"Yeah, it's not logical!" Kyo echoed in a mocking tone.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Ed turned on Kyo. "I'M NOT SHORT!!!!"

"But, nobody said anything about your height," Tohru pointed out.

"Argh! Now you? Why is everybody turning against me?"

"I am so confused right now," Yuki muttered.

"For once, I agree with you," Kyo replied.

"…Stupid cat," Yuki said out of the side of his mouth.

"DAMN RAT!!!"

Meanwhile: "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!!"

If Skye (or anyone) got any sleep that night…(mimics the voice of the guy on the Tootsie Pop commercial) "the world may never know."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Woo! Chapter 20! And I finally gave Skye that haircut that I mentioned in her profile. Keep sending me your reviews, your ideas, your love. I am so grateful to you all for sticking with me, though I've kept you waiting sometimes. I hope you'll continue to stay with me for a long, long time. See you next chapter!


	22. PLEASE READ THIS AND REPLY ASAP, THX!

--Hey, guys. I just want your input really fast, so once when I go to put up the next chapter, I'm taking this note down. I've been thinking about the future of my story and I've thought of a couple of possibilities. I need to know, though, if you guys are gonna stay with me. Will you continue reading my work even if my story goes possibly into the M-rated range? It will still be the random humor you all love, but I might add some darker themes into it as well, getting into the pasts of some characters (I don't want to spoil it so I won't say who). Please, please PLEASE tell me. This note will be up for a few days, maybe even weeks…I'm not sure. I hope you'll stay with me, but I just have to make sure…You understand, yes? Thanks; send me your replies.

--Draelya

AKA: Karu-chan


	23. Chapter 21

--Wow, guys. It's been a _really_ long time since I've updated, hasn't it? I'm _so_ sorry. School has been crazy, especially because I'm just starting as a freshman this year and am in Physics and all honors classes. I know – that's no excuse. Sigh. Well, if you guys are with me as much as you said you were, I hope you've had the patience to wait this long for me. If you have, thanks - for everything.

Inspiration: L'Arc-En-Ciel, Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, and a sugar high.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Chapter Twenty-One- 

_(After school one day…pick one, I don't care which.)_

"Tohru, where are you going?" Kyo asked.

"Um. I promised Kisa-chan and Hiro-san that I'd pick them up from school today and take them somewhere."

Skye walked past Tohru and started wandering toward the middle school. (Hiro and Kisa _do_ go to middle school, right?)

"Oh, boy. Skye's day-walking again," Emily said. "I better follow her or she'll end up killing something important." She began walking after Skye.

"Um, does that mean you're coming with me?" Tohru asked.

Emily shrugged. "Guess so."

At the end of the road, Skye turned around and waved.

"See you guys later," Emily called back to the group, as she and Tohru trailed after the wandering brunette.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Onee-chan!"

Kisa ran forward to embrace Tohru, while Hiro followed behind more slowly with an irritated look on his face. He spotted Emily and Skye standing nearby.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"Oh, right! Kisa-chan, Hiro-san, this is-" Tohru began.

"I'm Emily," Emily interrupted her. "And this," – she jerked her thumb at Skye, who was staring up at the sky with a blank look on her face –, "is Skye."

"Where?" Skye looked around.

Emily shook her head hopelessly.

"Where did you come from?" Hiro's questioning continued.

"Are you onee-chan's friends?" Kisa asked.

"Yup. We're staying at Shigure's house, too."

"What?" Hiro's eyes were wide. "_He's_ letting you? How? He barely let _that_ woman stay!" He pointed to Tohru.

"Hiro-chan…" Kisa began.

"We haven't visited Akito yet," Emily informed them.

"What? How do you even know who _he_ is then?" Hiro inquired. (I'm trying to come up with new words. Can you tell?)

"I'm looking forward to meeting Akito…" Skye muttered randomly. "I think it will be verrrry interesting…" She stumbled a short way away to have a staring contest with a random tree.

"No, you aren't!" Hiro cried. "Are you _insane_?! You do _not_ want to meet him. He'll-"

"Actually, Hiro, she _is_ insane," Emily said.

"Quite so," Skye added, nodding and still staring at the tree.

Hiro sighed heavily. "I don't understand you people."

Skye suddenly appeared behind him and leaned with her arm on his head. "Relax, kid. The answers will come in time."

Hiro jumped back. "Whoa! How did you get there?!"

"I'm magic. Oooooooh." Skye did "spirit fingers". (Jazz fingers, whatever. The thing you do with your hands when you go, "Oooooooh.")

"There's no such as magic," Ed said, popping out of a bush.

"Ed? How did you get here?" Emily asked.

"He stalked you," Envy announced, leaning against a tree.

"And what? _You_ stalked _him_? You homo!" Skye exclaimed.

"What?" Envy turned on her.

"Palm tree-headed, I-dress-in-drag, homosexual homunculi," Skye sang. She repeated it over and over in a sing-song voice and skipped around.

"Who are you people?!" Hiro yelled.

Everyone paused for a second to stare at him, then went back to what they were doing.

"Well," Emily told him, "that's Ed and that's Envy."

"_Envy_? What kind of a name is _Envy_? What was his mother thinking?" Hiro asked.

"He doesn't _have _a mom!" Skye shouted.

"Shut up!" Envy continued to chase her around.

"Make me, palm tree!"

"He really _doesn't _have a mom, though," Emily told Hiro and Kisa. "He's not human."

"_Not human_?" Hiro asked. "Then what _is_ he?"

"A homunculus."

"A what?"

"A human that's not really human."

"Huh?"

"…I can't explain it. Ask an alchemist."

"………"

"I've never seen them before," Kisa said. "Where do they live?"

"Oh, they're staying at Shigure's house, too."

"You're all staying at Shigure oji-chan's house?"

"Yup."

"He has enough room?" Hiro asked.

"He made extensions. Skye gave him some money."

"Is she rich or something?"

"Hell, no. She can make money whenever she needs to."

"Wait. She makes counterfeit money? Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't make counterfeit money!" Skye shouted indignantly. "And it's only illegal if you get caught."

"Hell, yeah!" Envy agreed.

"…Shut up, palm tree."

"Stop calling me that!!!"

"Anyway," Emily continued. "When I say she makes money, she _makes_ money. Like, the real deal."

"You mean she works?"

"Skye? Work? Never. She just makes it using alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Hard to explain."

"Try to."

"No."

"Why not? You too stupid?"

"I'm smarter than _you_."

"Then explain alchemy."

"I don't feel like it."

"Alchemy. The science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else," Ed explained, appearing behind Emily.

"There you go," Emily said, nodding to Hiro. "I told you to ask an alchemist."

"Whatever." Hiro crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Weren't you going to take us somewhere fun, woman?" He asked Tohru.

"Oh! Yes! I-I-I mean, where do you want to go?"

"You expect _us _to choose? You can't even be a responsible adult and pick the place you're going to take a couple of kids to have some fun? Are you _that_ incompetent?"

"Shut up, kid. Respect your elders." Emily glared at him. "I don't like your attitude."

"Why you-"

"_I'm_ going to take you somewhere fun," Emily continued.

"Be afraid. Be _very_ afraid," Skye muttered, leaning close to Kisa and Hiro.

Emily smacked her upside the head and began to drag her by the back of her shirt.

"Nooo!" Skye moaned. "I don't wanna go on the cart!"

"Shut up, Skye." Emily glanced at her.

"I feel happy! I feel happy!"

"Shut _up_. C'mon everyone. We're going to have lots of fun, fun, _fun_!"

"Onee-chan?" Kisa looked at Tohru questioningly.

"W-We'd better go," Tohru stuttered.

"Hmph. _I'm_ not afraid of her," Hiro said.

"Hiro!" Emily called. "_I know where you live_."

"No, you don't."

Emily turned and stared at him. "I _do_."

Hiro stared back at her. "…Coming."

-End-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Ooooh. Where's she taking them? Even I don't know – seriously, I don't. T.T Ehm, I hope you weren't _too_ confused by the "I don't wanna go on the cart" and the "I feel happy!" If you were, it's from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Awesome movie. Go see it _now_…So, I'm still accepting ideas, if anyone comes up with new ones, and, if my parents agree, soon I'll have an email of my own for you guys to send me suggestions, or even to just chat, I guess…Wow, "chat" is a funny word…Heh. Man, now I _really_ want an email address...(goes in a corner and cries) …….(comes back) Okay, guys. Review if you're still with me. I love you all. Spread the love, and spread the word of BBWW, so that everyone can benefit from reading my story – (and soon you will all be my brainwashed slaves! Mwahahahaha!) …Okay, moving on. That's all, folks. (waves)


	24. Chapter 22

--Allo, again. I still don't have my email address, but I'm working on it. Um, I really don't know what to say…dammit. There was something I wanted to say, but I can't remember…Argh! Maybe I'll remember later…

**Fox-zodiac** – if that's what you want, but you have to give me a profile for the character. Also, I can't guarantee how long you'll be in the story. It might be for a long time, maybe a short time, or maybe you'll even leave and then come back later. Whatever floats into my mind. Heh.

Inspiration: The boredom of study hall; Queen; The Who; and My Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. I don't feel like writing it again. (sob) It's too painful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty-Two****-**

"Emily-san? Why did you put a blindfold on Skye-oneechan?" Kisa asked.

"Because Skye likes surprises."

"Not when they're from _you_," Skye muttered. Emily jabbed her in the ribs, nearly making Skye fall over. "Stop exploiting my weakness!" she yelled.

"No, it's too funny," Emily responded, snickering.

"But why didn't you put blindfolds on the rest of us?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, O illogical one," Skye said. "Why?"

"Because I didn't bring enough. Now, come on."

"Who carries blindfolds around?" Ed wondered.

"Followers of the mighty Pyntos, the piñata god," Skye told him.

"Sorry I asked."

"You bet you are – ow." Skye had walked into a wall.

"You loser. Stop crashing into stuff!" Emily shouted.

"I wouldn't be crashing into stuff if you hadn't put this blindfold on me!"

Emily sighed in exasperation. "And we move on." She turned and started walking again.

"Come on, Skye-oneechan," Kisa said, taking the brunette's arm. "I'll help you."

"Arigatou, Kisa-chan."

A few minutes later, Emily stopped the group. "We're here."

Cheerful music floated all around and the sound of children laughing reached their ears.

"Where are we?" Skye cautioned.

"You don't want to know," Envy told her.

"Why don't I want to know?"

"Because _I_ never even thought that such a hell on earth existed."

"Hey," Emily said, turning with her hands on her hips. "The kids wanted to go somewhere fun, so here we are." She spread her arms to encompass the space.

"Are you kidding? We're not two-year-olds!" Hiro exclaimed.

"This just keeps sounding worse and worse," Skye murmured.

"Oh, yeah." Emily finally remembered to take off Skye's blindfold.

The brunette opened her eyes to a colorful world, labeled by a sign reading "Wilfred the Wombat's Happy, Happy Land". Children sand and danced in the streets and on the carosels were the painted faces of ridiculous creatures grinning idiotically.

"Um, Skye-oneechan?" Kisa asked when the girl didn't make any response.

Skye took a deep breath, looked at Emily, and said, "You have _got_ to be shitting me."

Before Emily could respond, a large paw came down on Skye's head. "Now, now, little missy," said an idiotic voice. "We don't use language like that in Happy, Happy Land."

Skye turned to see a giant, bright orange wombat with a large buck-toothed grin looming in front of her. She stared at it with such a hateful expression, it would have put Sauron in tears.

"Are you speaking to _me_, vermin?" she asked in a quiet, yet deadly voice.

If it were a sparring match, the wombat would've gotten points for not faltering. "Why, yes, I am! Turn that frown upside-down, and be happy, happy, happy!!"

"Bite me," Skye snarled.

The wombat put its hands on its large hips. "Missy," it said in its ridiculous voice, "you've forced me to do something that…I absolutely love! Come on out, everyone! We have a resister!!"

Out of various buildings and shrubberies danced other colorful creatures. They lined up in front of Wilfred, all with identical buck-toothed grins on their fat faces.

"I'd like you to meet Arnold," the wombat gestured to a giant, blue anteater, "Bartholomew," a purple badger, "Wilhelmina," a pink warthog, "and Tom, "a neon green and red turtle.

"Whaaaat?!" Tom yelled.

"I was just introducing you, Tom!" Wilfred yelled back. To the others, he said, "Tom's a little hard of hearing."

Skye, looking extremely bored, turned, announcing, "I'm leaving."

"Now hang on a second." Wilfred grabbed her shoulder.

"No way, rat-boy." Skye pulled away and started walking away.

"I got 'er!" Bartholomew cried in an exaggerated western accent. He pulled a net out of…somewhere and threw it, successfully trapping Skye.

"What the hell?!" the brunette yelped.

"Indeed," Wilhelmina said in an English accent, adjusting a pair of miniscule spectacles on her large snout.

"We're going to have some fun, fun, fun!!" Wilfred exclaimed.

"You'll never take me alive!" Skye cried, pulling a knife out of her jacket's inner pocket (They're still in their uniforms, remember?) and beginning to hack at the net.

"You had a knife?!" Hiro yelped.

"Give me that," Arnold said (in a Scottish accent), grabbing the knife from the girl.

"Time to get movin'," Bartholomew said, slinging the net over his shoulder.

The five creatures walked away from the dumbstruck people, captive, who was sulking in her net, in tow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(About two hours later…)_

"How was your little outing?" Shigure called from the living room.

Emily walked into the living room, smiling. "I had fun."

"Sure…" Ed and Envy walked in, looking scarred for life.

"Skye?" Emily looked back. "Are you coming?"

Skye walked in like a zombie, muttering, "You'll never break me," over and over again. She went to sit on the couch and, without looking, missed and landed on the floor. Her expression, however, didn't change and her muttering continued.

Kyo looked from Skye to Emily. "Where did you take her?"

"To a fun place. At least, that's where Hiro and Kisa wanted to go – somewhere fun."

"Giant, unrealistically-colored animals…" murmured Ed.

"What was that, Ed?" Shigure asked, leaning in.

"Skye was raped by giant, unrealistically-colored animals," Envy explained.

"Huh?!" Kyo shouted.

"What?!" Yuki yelled.

"How _was_ that?" Shigure asked Skye. She stared at him blankly, muttering incoherently.

"No, she wasn't!" Ed smacked Envy in the head.

"Then what _did_ happen?" Kyo asked, recovering.

"They captured her and tried to brainwash her with the themes of 'Happy, Happy Land'," Emily said.

"Oh…"

Haru looked at Skye, then stood, pulling her up with him. He put his arm around her waist to support her. "I think Skye could use some rest," he said, and left the room with her.

"Well," Emily said, looking around. "Who wants popcorn?"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Woo! Another chapter, up and running. I wrote this one in two periods – 2nd and 9th. Heh. Study hall and English. Yay for sitting in the back of the room where the teacher can't see! Anywho…um…dang. I still can't remember what I wanted to say. Review……I want to say send me your love instead. I don't know why. But that would be implying that you _do_ love me, and that would be verrrry egotistical, yes? My personality just doesn't fit that. For any of you who know Naruto, I am almost an exact replica of Shikamaru. My friends will testify. I hate physical work, am (Damn. I just can't avoid it. Sigh.) very intelligent and capable of doing just about _anything_ (seriously, I mean it), but I don't apply myself. Actually, is it bragging if you're basically quoting somebody, because that's pretty much what my friend said about me. Anyway, this is the furthest I've gotten in a story of Fanfiction because I've just been too lazy to continue writing the others, unfortuneatly. Your support is all that motivates me. Well, that and the thought of all your negative emotions toward me if I stopped writing it. Anyway, I'm talking _way_ too much. So, I'll see you next chapter…No, I won't. I'll _talk_ to you next chapter.


	25. Chapter 23

--I know what you're all saying: "Draelya, you loser. Why haven't you updated in so long?" I'm sorry. I've been really busy with stuff I didn't even _know_ I had going on. Well, for those of you who are still with me, here's Chapter 23.

Inspiration: English boredom, study hall, and The Beatles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or FMA.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty-Three****-**

"Everyone, please come into the sitting room," Shigure said, unnaturally serious. "I have an announcement to make."

The residents of the house ambled in, scattering themselves about the room. Skye and Haru lounged on one couch, with Kyo standing to Skye's left, arms folded across his chest. Ed and Al sat on the floor next to them. Tohru and Yuki sat on the other couch, and Emily placed herself on the sofa's arm to Yuki's right. Envy leaned on the wall in a corner, an unreadable expression on his face. Shigure stood before them as they stared expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "We're going to go see Akito tomorrow."

Though his expression was as relaxed as always, Skye felt Haru tense beside her. Yuki and Kyo grimaced and Tohru gasped, eyes wide.

Al blinked as he looked at them all. "Who's Akito?"

"He's the head of out family. The Sohma family," Shigure explained. "I think it's time he met out new…family members."

"That still doesn't explain your reactions," Ed interjected. "What's so bad about this guy?"

"He's cruel," Tohru murmured, head down. "So very cruel…When you're around him, you feel such a hatred towards you, like you're worthless and better off dead." Her hands clenched and unclenched into fists and Yuki put his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"That's…that's terrible!" Al said. "Why would he…? How…?"

"You'll see when you meet him," Skye muttered, closing her eyes and leaning back on Haru. He wrapped her arms around her.

Emily sighed. "Well, we had to go see him eventually."

Skye opened one eye, grinning. "My only question is why couldn't it have been on a school day?"

Everyone chuckled a little, glad for the slight distraction from the forbidding announcement.

"Alright," Shigure said. "Well, now that that's settled, I've got work to do." He disappeared into his study.

Slowly, everyone else went back to what they had been doing. Soon, only Skye and Haru were left in the room, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I won't let him hurt you," Haru whispered in Skye's ear.

Skye smiled in understanding. She settled herself more comfortably against his chest. "My hero," she murmured.

Haru grinned, kissing her neck.

After a moment, Skye opened her eyes, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It should be interesting. Envy, Ed, and Akito: a three-way battle."

Haru chuckled at the thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(The next day…)_

"Skye! We're not going on a picnic. We're going to see the head of the Sohma family. At least try to look _slightly_ formal," Emily chided.

"Why?" Skye stayed where she was, leaning against the wall. She had on a pair of black jeans with a large rip in the left knee, revealing her long, black-and-white-striped stocking-socks. Her black shirt was thigh-length and tunic-like, with wide bell sleeves. It had a cincher at the waist, so it fit her form. On her head was a black beret, her newest addition to her wardrobe. She was, of course, wearing her trusty black converses.

"Because we want Akito to get a good first impression." Emily was wearing a jean skirt and a white, button-up shirt. A pair of brown, leather boots encased her lower legs and feet.

Skye's lips twitched, but she held in her snicker. "Why?" she repeated. As an afterthought, she added, "And I hardly consider _your_ choice of clothes dressy."

Emily scoffed. "Well, it's better than _yours_. You look like some sort of emo poet."

"Well, then," Skye pushed off the wall to stand straight, "it doesn't matter what we do in this miserable existence. There are thousands more times of being to be had because, after all, life is but a dream in the vast eternity of the soul."

"Wow." Emily turned to see Kyo and Yuki entering the room. Haru came in from the other doorway, clapping.

"That was very…interesting," Yuki said, attempting a smile.

"It was morbid, if you ask me," Kyo said.

"Well, nobody _asked_ you."

"Shut up, damn rat!"

"_I_ think it described out pathetic existences perfectly," Haru murmured, slipping his arms around his girlfriend.

Kyo scowled. "Get a room, would ya?"

"Very well." Haru began leading Skye out of the room.

"Hang on," Emily said. "We've got to go soon. We can't have you guys going off to…start something."

"Oooh. Someone's starting something?" Shigure popped up out of nowhere.

"Yeah. _Your mom_," Ed replied, stepping into the room.

"Wow. We've only heard _that_ one about a thousand times." Emily rolled her eyes. "Where's your brother, Ed? And the other freak?"

Ed shrugged. "I dunno."

Emily sighed and opened her mouth to chide him.

"Here I am!" Al ran into the room.

"Good," Emily said. "Now, that leaves one…"

"Well, we should be going now," Shigure said, looking at the clock. "If Envy appears on the way – great. If not – oh, well."

And so, gathering their things they all headed out the door. They found Envy leaning against a tree next to the path.

"Took you long enough," he said. His eyes roamed over Skye. "The dark suits you."

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey! What about _me_?" Emily snapped.

Envy looked at her. "Where's your hat, cowgirl?"

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"I'm not really sure, actually."

Emily blinked. "Well…shut up anyway."

"Hm. Interesting reaction," Skye said, quoting Jack Skellington. "But what does it _mean_?"

"It means there's a storm brewing," Yuki said.

Kyo grinned. "I hope it waits until we reach the main house. I never thought I'd say this, but this trip to Akito's is probably going to be _very_ interesting."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Please bear with me until I can write the next chapter (whenever that may be) and so on. I'll try to write as fast as I can. Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me, and I hope that those of you who are newer to my writings stay on this boat that I'm captain of for a long time. Now…how did I become the captain of a boat? Oh, well. salutes Until next time, my friends.


	26. Chapter 24

--Whoa, cool. It's only been about a weekend since I last updated. Okay, so this chapter illustrates the group's trip to see Akito.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Inspiration: Evanescence, "I'm Still Here" by John Rzeznik (awesome song), and Relient K.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty-Four****-**

Hatori looked at the group gravely as they entered the main house. A look of confusion flickered over his face. "Where's Honda-kun?"

"Honda-kun had to run an errand for work," Yuki answered. Though they didn't say it, one could tell that the majority of the group was relieved by this.

"How's Akito?" Shigure asked.

"The same as usual. You can never _really_ tell with Akito, though," Hatori replied.

"Well, is everyone ready?"

Skye turned around to observe the group. She made a sound of annoyance. "Put some clothes on, Envy."

"I _am_ wearing clothes." Envy was wearing his usual outfit.

"I mean the type of clothes that _civilized_ people wear."

"Like this?" Envy morphed so that he was wearing a black coat, unbuttoned so that his whole chest was exposed, ripped black jeans, and black boots.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "I can still see your flesh."

Envy rolled his eyes. "What about your boyfriend over there, hm? Look at what _he's_ wearing." Haru was dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt that was unbuttoned almost to his navel, and black pants. "Besides," Envy continued, "you know you like it." He smirked at her.

"…Suuure." Skye turned back around.

"Um, okay…" Shigure said. "_Now_ are we ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get this party _started_." Skye grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Akito-san," Shigure murmured when they were all kneeling. Akito was sitting near the door, staring out into the garden. He turned.

"So these are the newcomers." He stood and walked closer. He chuckled. "There's so many of you that it's going to be difficult for me to guess who's who."

Skye smiled at him. "I'm Skye. It's an honor to meet you, Akito-san." She nodded respectfully in his direction.

Emily glared at her. Skye raised her eyebrows at her friend. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm Emily," she said. "That is Ed, Al, and Envy." She pointed to each of them.

"Oh," Akito said. "I see." He smiled at them all. "And how do you all like destroying my perfect family?"

They were all silent. Then Skye spoke up, as she usually did – randomly and without thinking. "With all due respect, Akito-san, nobody is perfect."

Akito frowned at her, narrowing his eyes. The other Sohmas shifted nervously. Haru didn't blink, keeping his gaze focused on Skye, as if the force of his concentration would protect her from any punishment Akito would inflict.

"What did you say?" Akito's voice was a deadly quiet.

"There is no perfection in this world," Skye said, an unreadable, distant look on her face. "That's what makes it so beautiful."

"No!" Akito shouted. "There is perfection! My family is perfect! _I_ am perfect!!" He stood before Skye, fists clenching and unclenching. Skye gazed at him, a look of expressionless apathy on her face.

"Jeez. Chill out," Envy said, yawning. He leaned back on his elbows.

Akito spun to face him. "Who do you think you are to talk to _me_, Akito, head of the Sohma family, in that way?" _Do you know who I am_?

"Yeah, you just told me." Envy scratched his ear. "Who am I? That's an interesting question…"

"Oh, crap," Ed muttered.

"…I am…the great Akito-san, of course!" Envy had transformed into an Akito-clone, kimono and all.

"Wha…?" Akito forgot his anger, staring in confusion and awe at his other.

"Envy, you idiot," Emily mumbled, dragging her hand down her face.

"How…? What…?" Akito was still at a loss for words.

Becoming bored, Skye scooted over to where Envy was sitting - smirking at everyone - and smacked him in the head. He spun toward her, his violet eyes flashing. "What was that for?!"

"For being a loser," Skye answered, going back to her spot.

Akito finally found his voice. "How did you do that?"

"I'm special." Envy rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you cursed?"

"Yeah, sure."

"To turn into other people?"

"No, to have to deal with all you losers everyday."

"What'd you call me?!" Ed stood up, indignant.

"Brother, sit down," Al murmured. Ed, grumbling, retook his seat. Akito, however, was not mollified. He took a step forward, toward Envy, and reached out to grab him. Envy, still identical to Akito except for his eyes, slid away, suddenly on his feet. Akito snarled in anger. Surreptitiously, Skye stuck her foot out into Envy's path. He tripped, fell over, and glared at Skye, who stared at him innocently.

Akito fell on him, grabbing the front of his kimono. He began to methodically slam Envy's head into the ground. Over and over and over. Skye and the others had to stifle grins. Ed covered his mouth with his hand to keep in his laughter. Hatori was the only one who had no trouble keeping a straight face.

The reason for these reactions was centered around Envy. The strange way that Akito was trying to "kill" Envy and the force of each crash caused the shape-shifter to be unable to hold his "Akito" form. Reluctant to return to his true form, however, with every smash, Envy wore a different face. It was quite amusing.

"Cut it out!" he yelled at Akito, annoyed.

"How – dare – you – be – so – rude – to – me!" Akito enunciated each word with another slam.

After letting this continue for about a minute, Shigure turned to Hatori. "Should we stop him?"

Hatori nodded. "He could injure himself."

The two men stood and slowly treaded toward their irate leader.

"Akito-san," Shigure murmured, bending closer to him. "Please calm down." Akito slowed, stopping his furious pounding.

"We don't want you to injure yourself, Akito-san," Hatori said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Akito released Envy and stood. "Alright, Hatori." He turned to the others. "You may leave."

They murmured their thanks, stood up, and left. Envy slouched out, his normal face on, scowling.

Once they were outside, Kyo grinned at them all. "Told you it'd be interesting."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--It was difficult to write this chapter. The reason would be because I have read the latest Fruits Basket book - volume 17, I believe – and found out Akito's big secret. I didn't want to give anything away, so I stuck to using pre-volume-17 knowledge. Anyway, I was wondering….do you guys want this to be a sort of never-ending story, or do you want there to be an ending? I'd kind of lean towards the never-ending story because I have no life, and if my story were to suddenly end I'd just be completely at a loss for what to do in my life…..but you people decide. As always, R&R. Until next time, my friends. Draelya, over and out.


	27. Chapter 25

--I must be butter, because I am on a roll. Updating-wise. The plotline's going to get a bit interesting from here on out, so, if you're with me, grab a seat in my Coaster of Calamity and hold on tight.

Inspiration: Death metal (in general)

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. (See previous chapters for further explanation.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty-Five****-**

_(The next school day…)_

"I have to go to the main house. See you guys later," Haru said, separating from the group at the front gate after school.

"And I have to go to work," Tohru said.

"I'll walk you, Honda-san," Yuki offered.

"I'll come, too." Emily eyed Yuki.

"Well, I'm going to Shishou's. It's been too long since I last saw him," Kyo said.

"I'd like to meet this 'Shishou' guy," Ed said. "I need to brush up on my martial arts anyway."

"Me, too," Al chimed in.

"Alright. I'll take you to meet him," Kyo told them.

Envy was nowhere to be seen, having slunk off to who-knows-where.

Announcements finished, the group went their separate ways.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Shii-chan," Skye called, dropping her bookbag in the front hall.

"Hello, Skye. Where's everyone else?"

Skye waced her hand. "Assorted places."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I have to go, too." He stood up. "I promised my editor that I'd meet her to discuss my manuscript."

"That's alright. I prefer solitude anyway." She sat down on the other couch.

Shigure grinned. "I knew you'd say that. Well, tell Tohru that I won't be home for dinner."

Skye stared at him.

"What?"

She blinked. "You really expect me to remember that, like, five hours from now?"

Now it was Shigure's turn to blink. "Yes?"

Skye sighed. "Okay, fine." She turned to lay back down, then stopped. "Wait, what was it again?"

"Uh, I'll just leave Tohru-kun a note…"

"Good idea. I wouldn't trust me either. And anyway, you _are_ a writer. Notes are good."

"Uh-huh. Alright, Skye-chan. See you later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Skye. Skye, wake up."

"Wha…?" Skye slowly opened her eyes. She sat up. "Whoa. How long was I out?"

"Not long."

Skye turned to see Haru smiling at her.

"Haru? You're back already?"

"Yeah. I just had to ask Hatori about something." He shrugged. "So," he continued, a mischevious gleam appearing in his eyes. "We've got the house to ourselves, hm?"

"I guess so." Skye stood up and crossed the room.

"Where are you going?" Haru's eyse followed her movements.

"To get something from the kitchen. I'm getting kinda hungry…"

Haru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I'm getting hungry, too," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run through Skye's body.

Before she could respond, Haru pulled her chin up and crushed his lips to hers. Slowly, he moved until Skye felt her back hit the wall. Her arms snaked around Haru's neck as his slid down her back, pulling her closer to him. As his fingers brushed her skin, shifting the bottom hem of her shirt out of the way, Skye pulled away, stopping him instantly. His storm-grey eyes peered at her in confusion and wanting, trying unsuccessfully to read her expression.

Skye chuckled, lowering hre head so that her hair hung over her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard?" she murmured.

Haru blinked. Then he smiled. "How did you know?"

When Skye looked up it was into the violet orbs of the shape-shifting homunculus.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. I really don't know what to say, so send me your love – your reviews. You people are my reason for life.


	28. Chapter 26

--Sorry the update took so long. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or FMA.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter 26****-**

Skye frowned at Envy in disapproval. "This is one sick, twisted game you're playing."

Envy grinned lazily. "Thanks I knew you'd like it."

Skye snorted. "I thought you were Envy not Lust."

"I am. Doesn't mean I have to act that way."

"Well, okay. Now that I'm scarred for life," Skye removed her arms from around Envy's neck and placed her palms on his chest. She pushed. "I'd appreciate it if you'd move."

Envy was stronger, however, and pinned her between him and the wall. He leered down at her. "I don't think so."

She frowned up at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please remove that idiotic expression from your face."

Envy's leer disappeared, but was replaced by a smug smirk. He leaned down so that his lips were at Skye's ear. "I'm impressed. You're calmer than most usually are in this situation."

Skye's heart skipped and her breath nearly caught, but she didn't let her fear show. She wouldn't let him see that she was scared, at least. Years of practicing had left her a master at the art of showing no emotion. "I'm calmer than most? How many times have you done this, Envy?"

He scowled. "Are you calling me a rapist?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Look where you are, palm tree. Look at what you're doing. What would___you_ call yourself?"

"I'd say I'm doing justice."

When Skye raised an eyebrow, he continued, "You belong with _me_, not with that ox-brained looser. I knew that from the moment I saw you."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Envy shrugged. "A little, but I'm sure things will work out."

Skye replaced her palms on his chest. "No, I don't think so." She pushed.

Envy, however, wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to pull her chin up. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with the same fervor as before. Skye tried to pull away, but Envy's hand was behind her head, keeping her lips where they were.

Before she could think of away to escape, Skye heard the front door open and close, then footsteps on the wooden floors. She struggled to pull away.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. All the noise in the world quieted. It seemed that Envy allowed Skye to pull away, but she barely noticed.

Slowly, she looked up and met Haru's eyes. The real Haru.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Sorry it's short. I've been really busy. As always, review. Thank you all.


	29. Chapter 27

--I felt bad about making you guys wait so long, and then giving you an extremely short chapter, so I thought I'd put up another one. Well, uh, here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any animes whatsoever. If I did, I am unashamed to admit that they would probably not be appropriate for little children. End of rant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter 27****-**

Wide-eyed, Skye stared into Haru's eyes, trying to frantically convey her thought to him via telepathy. Sadly, it didn't work.

Skye pushed away from Envy – again, it seemed as if he allowed her to do so – taking a few hesitant steps toward Haru. He didn't move.

"Haru, I…" Skye trailed off, trying to think of something to say.

Still expressionless, he turned and walked out the door. Too distraught to even glare at Envy, Skye ran after him. As she went through the door, Yuki and Emily were coming in. They greeted her, but she barely heard them. In the distance, she saw Haru's retreating figure.

"Wait!" she yelled.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

Skye halted a few meters away. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"I…I can explain," she said.

"There's no need to." Haru finally turned around. "I understand."

Skye's eyebrows furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?"

"There's no need to be concerned about me. You do what you want."

Skye's eyes widened. "What? No! Haru, I-!"

"Relax." He chuckled, then smiled in a way that broke Skye's heart. "Skye, I care about you and I want you to be happy. If you're happier with someone else, I won't complain."

"But…"

"I'm going to go back to the main house now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He turned and walked away.

Skye watched him as he went. Then, unable to hold it in, tears streamed from her eyes and she fell to her knees in the center of the path.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Skye," Emily greeted her as she walked in. "You rushed out so quickly before, I didn't have a chance to say hi." She blinked. "Where's Haru?"

Skye twitched at the name, but was otherwise expressionless. She didn't respond to Emily, only walked past her, her face blank. Emily wasn't insulted. After all, Skye zoned out all the time.

Envy leaned on the wall next to the stairwell. He kept his gaze on Skye as she approached. As she passed him, he smirked and let out a low chuckle.

"So Ox-boy dumped you, eh? I'm terribly sorry." His voice dripped with acidic sarcasm.

Skye only stared at him with a distant, lost look in her eyes. Envy grinned lazily and pushed off the wall to wrap his arms around her. She didn't respond, just stood there, eyes still staring straight ahead.

"Now you're mine," Envy whispered in her ear, but Skye didn't hear him. She was too far away…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Skye-chan, are you alright?" Yuki asked, concerned.

Skye turned to stare at him blankly, not breaking her pace.

"Yo, Skye." Kyo rapped his knuckles lightly against the side of her head. "Wake up."

"It _is_ a little weird, even for Skye," Emily said. "I mean, one night – okay. But the next day, too?" She shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Maybe she's sick," Al suggested.

Emily shook her head again. "No. Skye doesn't get sick. And when she does, she gets all freakishly energetic and hyper, not like this.

"I mean," she continued, "something _must_ be up. For God's sake, she was already awake and dressed by the time I got up."

"What time was that?" Tohru asked.

"Five."

"Why in the world did you wake up at five, Emily-chan?" Yuki asked incredulously.

Emily scowled at him. "Is it so weird? I had to do my hair."

Kyo blinked. "It looks the same to me."

Emily smacked him and stomped ahead.

"We better hurry, too, or we'll be late," Yuki said.

Tohru nodded. She looked at Skye, then took her hand. "Come on, Skye-chan. Time to get to school! You know, if you don't wake up or get better or whatever soon, you're probably not going to do well on the test today…" She pulled Skye along, talking to her like one would talk to a comatose patient.

A few steps behind them, Envy smirked wickedly.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Well, it's a little longer than these past few. I'm going to my grandma's again this weekend, so I'll try to write more. Hasta luego.


	30. Chapter 28

--Whew. Please don't kill me. I've been SO busy – Christmas shopping, school, projects, more school in general. I've finally written some more, though, so…..yay! BTW, have any of you been watching "The Next Great American Band"? I can't believe they sent Tres Bien! away. I loved them! Now, I'm all for Dot Dot Dot, though. Uh….yeah, ok. I know you're screaming at me to shut up already. Here's the next installment of BBWW. Enjoy!

Oh, yeah. Lots of people have asked about Rin…..Well, let's see. Treat her like she is in the anime. Hate me if you wish, but she's not going to really exist. I'm just too lazy to find a place for her. Sorry, Rin-fans.

Inspiration: Lamb of God and Billy Joel.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Furuba. Just Skye. And Emily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty-Eight****-**

"Skye." Hanajima glided up to the brunette. "I sense that you are distraught."

"Dis…what?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Upset, Tohru. It means upset," Arisa informed her.

"Oh, no!" Tohru cried. She grasped Skye's hands in her own. "What's wrong, Skye-chan? How can I help?"

Skye stared down at her hands in Tohru's. She smiled sadly.

"I'm not really sure," she began. "It's my fault it happened, so I should just accept it and move on…It's just that…I don't…" Skye shook her head. "Sorry. I…I don't know." She removed her hands from Tohru's and moved down the hall, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I wonder what happened," Tohru murmured. "Poor Skye-chan." She turned frantically toward Arisa and Hanajima. "Maybe I should go after her and try to find out what's wrong. Or maybe she'll do something stupid and hurt herself, like jump off a building!"

"Would she seriously do that?" Arisa wondered.

"Yes." Tohru nodded fiercely. "She jumped off a flight of stairs once."

"What's up?" Kyo and Yuki walked up to the trio.

"That's it!" Tohru cried.

"Huh?"

"Honda-san?"

"I have to stop her! I'm coming, Skye-chan! Don't jump!!!" She went to run off, but Arisa grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Um, what are you talking about, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Seriously. Do you have a fever or somethin'?" Kyo said.

"B-But I have to…"

"Tohru." The brunette turned to stare at Arisa. The blonde sighed. "Listen. I don't think Skye's the kind of person who likes all the constant nagging. Just leave her alone and I'm sure she'll work things out soon."

"D-Do you really think so, Uo-chan?"

"Sure. Skye's tough, right? She's not gonna go jumpin' off buildings, 'cause life's got her down."

"Indeed," Hanajima intoned.

"Okay, then." Tohru was quiet for a moment, then she looked up at them and smiled. "I'm sure Skye-chan will be fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." Envy came over and wrapped an arm around Skye's shoulders. "What's happening?"

Skye glanced at him, seemed to argue with herself mentally for a minute, then just sighed. She resumed looking forward.

"Are you thinking about the 'Two-Toned Wonder'?" he murmured in her ear. "Or are you thinking about me, mm?"

Skye decided to answer him. "I'm wondering whether or not it'd grow back if you neutered a homunculus."

Envy was silent for a moment. Then, "Even hateful thoughts are thoughts, love. So you're thinking about me _and_ my--"

"No," Skye cut in. "I'm not even sure you have one. Are you even _male_? After all, you can shape-shift into a woman, right?"

"Yes, I can." Envy grinned. "However, when I was born as a human, I was male. So I am now."

"You mean you call yourself that."

"I can be anything you want me to be. Just name it."

Skye's eyes flashed. "How about dead?" She shrugged his arm off and walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez, Haru. What's up with your girlfriend?" Kyo asked.

"Huh?" Haru blinked.

"Skye. She's been acting weird, and now Tohru's all freaked."

"You don't seem very happy, either, Haru," Yuki said, concerned.

Haru didn't answer.

Yuki started to say something else, but Kakeru ran up.

"Hey, Yun-Yun! Meeting time!"

"Really? I didn't think there was one scheduled for today. And don't call me Yun-Yun."

"Well, there is. You've really got to pay attention, Yun-Yun."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whoa, the sun's really bright today." Kakeru looked out the window, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Would you please not change the subject like that?" Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Well, come on. We've got to go, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him away.

"See ya later, Yun-Yun!" Kyo snickered.

"What a strange name…" Haru murmured.

"Anyway." Kyo turned back to him. "So, what's up with Skye?"

Haru's face flickered, then became impassive. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Kyo blinked. "How do you not know? She's your girlfriend!"

"No, she's not."

"What?"

"We're not together anymore."

"You broke up with her? Is that why she's upset?"

"She shouldn't be unhappy. It was a mutual agreement. She was happier…elsewhere, and I'm happy if she's happy."

"Well, that's it, then."

"What?"

"You're happy when she's happy. She's not happy, so you're not either."

"She's not happy?"

Kyo put his hands on his hips. "C'mon, man. Are you blind? Even I could see that."

The bell clanged a one-minute warning.

Kyo shook his head. "Whatever. See you later, Haru."

He turned and walked away, leaving Haru alone with his thoughts.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--I really don't know what to talk about, so I suppose I'll talk to you guys next chapter. Reviews would be awesome. Thank you all. Peace out.


	31. Chapter 29

--Hello, hello. Joy to the world. I'm actually updating in a week's time! A miracle, isn't it? I wrote this chapter in English, listening to my teacher go on about the "parts of a story", and the "hidden message". All the while, I was thinking "What's my story's hidden message?" I thought for about, oh, I don't know, five miliseconds, then was like "Pfft. Hidden message? Yeah, right."

Inspiration: More Billy Joel, Grandma's house (love that place), AC/DC, Green Day, English (for the endish area)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Twenty-Nine****-**

_back at the house…_

"I need some air." Skye stood up. "I'll be back." She left the room. A few minutes later, Envy did the same.

He reached her as she crossed the yard. "Hey, babe."

Skye took a deep breath. "Would you please cut that out? It's becoming irritating." She glared at him with her left eye.

"Ooh, scary. I don't see what the point in resisting is, though." Envy shrugged.

Skye stared at him warily. "What are you talking about?"

"Haru left you, so there's nothing left for you in that department." His eyes flickered over her slyly. "And I know you're attracted to me. You can't deny it."

"Yeah, like a lion is attracted to a herd of gazelle."

"Ouch. You see, things like that. There's just no point. I'll keep coming back."

Skye began to concoct a snappy retort, but stopped. What _was _the point in fighting? There was nothing left for her.

Envy seemed to read her mind. "See? Isn't that easier?" He took a step closer. "Just stop resisting." He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. He wrapped his arms around her. "This is how it's supposed to be."

Skye closed her eyes. Maybe this _was_ how it was supposed to be…but if that was the case…then why did it feel so wrong? Her mind was close to accepting it, but her heart was screaming _No, no, NO!!_

A single tear ran down her cheek, unnoticed by Envy.

Then-

"Get away from her!"

Skye's eyes flew open and Envy released her, surprised. They looked toward the source of the voice. Haru stood on the forest pathway, eyes flashing.

Envy frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Haru ignored him. His eyes were only on Skye, holding her frozen in his gaze.

"Haru…" she began.

"Skye," he inturrupted sharply. "I have one question for you."

Skye blinked. "O-Okay."

Haru gazed at her a moment longer. Then, his voice softer, he asked, "Are you happy?"

Skye stared at him, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. She mouthed unheard words and her lower lip trembled. Tears leaked from her eyes as she continued to gaze into Haru's storm-grey eyes.

"No…" she whispered. "I'm not, Haru. Not at all."

Haru's eyes grew harder, then his brow furrowed. "Me neither." He smirked – the crooked grin that Skye loved.

She smiled back weakly, unsure if she should be hopeful or not.

"Would you consider taking me back, Skye?"

Skye's face brightened instantly. She ran forward and flung herself into his arms. She crushed her lips against his, and he kissed her back willingly. When they finally broke apart, Skye smiled up at him and, in answer, said, "Is there really any need to ask?"

"Hey!" Envy shouted. "Are you dumping me?"

Skye turned to him, Haru's arm around her waist.

"We were never officially going out."

Envy's eyes narrowed, but just as he was about to speak, purple and blue lightning split the air.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Well, that's that, I suppose. I'll do my best to update soon. Until then, fare thee well and review. Much thanks.


	32. Chapter 30

--Hello, hello, hello. Well….Uh….Christmas is almost here! Woo! Two more days until I'm out of school until next year. I'm terribly sorry, but I won't be updating or writing over the holidays, but you understand, right? (Please say yes. . ) I believe this chapter's a bit longer and will satisfy you until I update again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime(s). Just Skye and Emily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty****-**

"What?" Envy stared around him in surprise. "What is this?"

"It's back," Skye murmured in wonder. Haru's arm tightened around her, pulling her closer protectively.

"Skye?" Emily called from inside the house. "You didn't trip and forget to stand up or anything, did you?" She came to the doorway and froze. "Whoa."

"What is it, Emily-chan?" Yuki and Kyo came to the door and stared at the strange lights with a mixture of fear, awe, and surprise. (**A/N: **Tohru's at work, remember?)

Al trotted outside, wondering what they were all staring at. His mouth dropped open for a moment. "Brother! It's back! The door is back!"

"What?!" Ed skidded outside, nearly falling over in his rush. He hopped up and down as he pulled on his boot. "This is it, Al!"

"Wait a sec. You guys are leaving?" Kyo asked.

Al smiled apologetically. "We're sorry. We'd truly love to stay, but we've got to get back to our quest."

"Right," Ed added firmly. "We've got to find the Philosopher's Stone and correct out sin!"

"Not if I can help it!" Envy shouted. He stopped, looking back at Skye, torn. "Come with me."

Skye blinked. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go, Al. Catch you guys later."

They all said their goodbyes as the two boys stepped through the dark portal.

"Come on, Skye. Come with me. It'll be fun," Envy urged.

Skye sighed. "What exactly is so attractive about me anyway?" She motioned to her friend. "Emily can come up with an endless list of ways I suck. I'm clumsy, lazy, picky with food…Someone would have to be serious problems to be attracted to me." She glanced at Haru. "We all know Haru has serioius problems." He shrugged, grinning slightly.

Envy scoffed. "Come _on_. I'm not even _human_."

"Yeah, and that just makes it creepier."

"You're coming." Envy suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I think not." Skye pulled back, trying to yank her arm away, but his grip was firm.

Haru's fist suddenly connected with Envy's sneering face, knocking the homunculus backward, closer to the gaping mouth of the portal. Before Envy could recover, Skye sent a powerful kick around the back of his knee. Eyes wide, the green-haired figure fell back into the depths of the void.

"Well, that's done," Emily stated.

Skye began to speak, but a moaning cut her off. The group turned to hear the portal's "moaning" turn to screaming.

"Bloody hell," Skye muttered. "What is _that_?"

Yuki sighed. "More guests, perhaps?" He looked around wearily.

Suddenly, above the inhuman yowling, more human-like yelling could be heard. Figures could bee seen approaching from within the portal.

Skye turned to Yuki, wide-eyed. She grabbed his hand, staring at the palm. He blinked.

"S-Skye-chan?"

She looked up at him. "Yuki, are you feeling a connection to the supernatural?"

"What?!"

She traced a line on his palm, then dropped his hand. "I guess not, then. Your sixth sense line ins't very clear."

"What are you talking about, Skye?" Emily snapped, irritated.

Skye held up her hand and pointed out a deep, long line. "My extra sensory line. Yours isn't nearly so visible."

"Wait. What are you saying?" Kyo asked slowly.

"In short?" Skye grinned vampire-ishly. Her voice became ominous. "I see dead people."

"What?! How-?!" Emily was cut off by the shower of people that fell out of the portal all at once.

"What the hell?!" Kyo yelled, jumping back.

Skye cocked her head, waiting for he cloud of dust to clear. From within, shouts could be heard.

"Whoa! Where are we? What happened to the cleaner?!"

Then a calmer voice came. "Is this the Seireitei?"

Another voice answered. "No. We must have exited the gate elsewhere."

The first person spoke again. "What?! Where?!"

A new voice entered the fray. "Calm down, Ichigo."

As the two continued to argue, Emily looked over at Skye, eyebrows furrowed. She mouthed, "Ichigo?"

Skye's eyes widened as she grinned, nodding. Haru leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you know these people?" He nodded toward the figures inside the clearing dust.

Skye nodded.

A glint flashed through Haru's eyes, though his face remained impassive. "Maybe you should say something, then. Their bickering is becoming irritating."

Skye blinked, then she turned to the group, now revealed from the dust cloud. She stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo! Uryu! Sut up! There are people trying to get on with their _lives_ here!"

Ichigo, the orange-haired boy, spun toward her blindly. "Shut the hell u-!" He froze. "Who are you?"

Skye drew herself up to her full 5'6 ½" height, attempting to look menacing. "I am your worst nightmare."

Emily smacked her in the head. "Oh, shut up." She turned to the newcomers. "I'm Emily. This is Skye." She went on to introduce everyone.

Eventually, they (minus Skye and Emily who already knew) learned that, with Ichigo, there was Uryu, a boy with purplish hair and glasses; Chad, a dark-skinned, quiet, giant of a boy; Orihime, a girl with an abnormally large…er…chestal section; and Yoruichi, a talking black cat.

"Well," Yuki said finally. "How about we go inside and have some tea?"

"That sounds wonderful," Yoruichi agreed, hopping up onto the low porch.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "What about Rukia?!"

Yoruichi turned back to face him. "She'll be fine for now. Besides, we need to figure out how to get to the Seireitei now that the portal's closed."

"What?" Ichigo turned around to see that the portal was, indeed, gone.

Emily glanced at Skye. "Got any books on 'Portal-Making for Dummies'?"

Skye thought for a minute, finger to her lips. She shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh, well." Emily turned to the newcomers. She grinned. "Guess you'll be staying for a while, then."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--I'm getting some ideas, actually, and soon, I think this story might actually get……a _**plotline**_. (Gasp.) Dun dun dun. There might be a bit of a change in scenery, too. Also, as a final clue, just remember that bonds are made to be broken….

……………………

…On that note – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Oops. I mean, Happy Holidays! ……Oh, screw it. Merry Christmas. And you know what would be a _wonderful_ gift for me? Reviews. Mention my story to your friends, too. I've got a goal and it is to reach at least 200 reviews by June of next year. Think I can do it? Yeah, the real-life Emily doesn't think I'm capable, either. :p The _only_ way I'll accomplish my goal is with the help of you wonderful people. You've done great so far. Keep up the good work!

Hugs for all who review! Peace out.


	33. Chapter 31

--Alright. So I lied, but I don't think anyone'll complain. The real reason that I'm updating again is because I have a question so please, please, _please_ answer it. It's vital for me to add an amusing part to the story.

The question: Does anyone consider Skye and/or Emily a Mary Sue. When I wrote the story, I wanted to make characters that were _not_ Mary Sues. So I really hope you guys say no. If yes – sigh – please tell me what I can do to remedy it. Thank you for your cooperation. Okay, now this sounds like some kinda corporate letter or somethin'. Oh, well. Read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Bleach, Mary Poppins, or the Ghostbusters. (Yeah, you'll see.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-One****-**

As the group entered the sitting room, Shigure appeared almost out of nowhere.

"What's this? Guests?"

"Fresh from the portal," Skye said.

"The portal? It came back?"

"Yeah," Emily said, "and the others left. You know, Ed, Al, and Envy."

"Oh, I see…" His eyes ran over the group. They lingered for a moment on Orihime.

"Please allow us to stay for a little while, sir," she said politely, oblivious to his scrutiny.

A grin spread over Shigure's face. "Of course! How could I say no to such a lusciou-, I-I mean, _nice_ girl?"

Yuki and Kyo grimaced, their pervert senses tingling.

At just that moment, Tohru burst through the front door. She hurried ly removed her shoes and stood before them.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I got so caught up in what I was doing at work and I-"

"Calm down, Tohru," Kyo interrupted.

"But-" Tohru stopped. She stared at Ichigo and the gang. "Um. We have guests?"

"You could say that," Emily said.

"Oh…Ah! Dinner! I have to make dinner!"

"Um, Honda-san…" Yuki began, but Tohru was already rushing to the kitchen.

"Wait! I want to help!" Orihime ran after Tohru, who stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"No!!" Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad yelled. (Well, Chad sort of, spoke it…He doesn't yell…)

"Oh, right." Orihime stopped. "I can't cook." She gave a weak chuckle.

Tohru took his hands. "I'll teach you, Orihime-san! I will take it as my duty!" she said with determination in her eyes.

She marched off to the kitchen, Orihime in tow.

There was silence, which was soon broken by a muffled snickering.

Emily turned to Skye. "What's so funny?"

Skye looked up at her. "Sh-She said…said…"

"Said _what_?" Emily asked impatiently.

"DUTY!!!" Skye burst out laughing. "Doooooty! Dootyyy!"

Kyo, too, began laughing.

Yuki looked at him in distaste.

"I can't help it," Kyo gasped. "It's-It's contagious!"

"It's like Mary Poppins!" Skye cried, tears in her eyes.

Ichigo stared at her like she had five heads. "What the hell?"

"Uncle Albert. The laughing disease. And…and the tea party on the ceiling!"

Emily shook her head. "She's finally lost it."

"I most certainly did not lose it." Skye sobered immediately and stood toe-to-toe with Emily, hands on her hips. Then, her face split into the most ridiculous grin. "I never had it."

She began twirling around the room, singing, "_I love to laugh / Loud and long and clear / I love to laugh / So everybody can hear!_"

"Skye. Stop," Emily said.

"_The more I laugh / The more I fill with glee / The more the glee / The more I'm a merrier me!_"

Emily put out her foot. Skye tripped, crashing into a wall. She didn't move.

"I think you killed her," Kyo said, peering down at the girl.

"No, I didn't," Emily responded. She turned to the others. Looking at Ichigo, she said conversationally, "I never would have guessed that Soul Reapers were real."

"Duh." They all turned to see Skye sitting up against the wall, looking over at them. "Who else did you think kicks poltergeist ass? The Ghostbusters?"

Before Emily could respond, Yoruichi spoke up. "There's a problem. I sense a Hollow nearby."

"You're kidding," Ichigo muttered.

"Ooh. We're gonna go fight a ghost!" Skye started dancing around, repeating this line in a sing-song voice.

"Wait. You can't come," Ichigo said.

"What? Why not?" Emily challenged.

"What are you going to do? What _can_ you do?"

Emily and Skye looked at each other, then grinned.

Skye began singing again. "_If there's something strange, in your neighborhood / Who you gonna call…?_"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. Yeah. So. Uh, answer the question. Thanks. Oh, one more thing. That thing I said about Rin earlier – I changed my mind. (Grins) She exists. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hah. Okay. Bye now. Happy Holidays and New Year and stuff.


	34. Chapter 32

--Wow, it's been a while. I'm _so_ sorry. I was somehow failing Physics for a while, and I had to work MEGA hard to get my grades back up. XP Then, my friend – the one who is represented by Emily – beheaded me and burned me alive for not getting some manga volumes to her soon enough. Then she went to hell and dragged me back so that I could write more. --;;

Uh, one more thing. Does anyone here read/watch Saiyuki? It's an awesome series, and there will probably be more of it in my story than just a couple characters. Just a heads-up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Bleach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Two****-**

A few minutes later, Ichigo and the Bleach crew (minus Orihime, who was cooking), along with Skye and Emily, were power-walking (why not?) through the forest. The two girls were decked out in their "ghostbuster" gear. Skye had a pot sideways on her head and wore elbow-length plastic gloves and galoshes. Emily, on her friend's insistence, had a cone hat made out of aluminum foil and an umbrella. Ichigo and the gang had made it clear that this dress code was not necessary, but Emily assured them that Skye just needed and excuse to "vent her weirdness".

Now, jogging through the streets, Emily felt a bit strange in her aluminum foil hat. She reached up to pull it off, but Skye swatted her hand away.

"Ow! What the heck?!"

"Keep the hat on."

"Skye, it's pointless, and it looks idiotic. I'm running around with a freaking _foil cone_ on my head!"

"It's necessary."

"How exactly?"

Skye looked at her. "So they can't read your mind."

"Oh, for the love of-!" Emily ripped the hat off her head. "Why didn't you give _them_ any hats then?" She gestured to Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi, who were ahead of them.

"They don't need it," Skye answered. "Their spiritual pressure protects them."

"What about _you_, then?"

Skye stared at her a moment longer, then looked away, not giving an answer.

Suddenly, the group was met with a dead end.

"What?" Ichigo said. "Is this where the Hollow is?"

Yoruichi nodded. "It seems so. Everyone, be on your guard."

They formed a circle, back to back, peering around the darkness for any signs of movement. The shadows suddenly seemed to writhe. They melted together and solidified.

It wasn't very large, for a Hollow. Roughly six feet in height, it had a billowing black cloak, tattered on the edges, flowing around its bony form. Six arms, thin as sticks, flexed impossibly long, pointed fingers. The dark crest on its head, right above the eerie, skeletal mask, jutted out on either side to form a hat-like shape.

"Greetings," it said.

"How do you do?" Skye replied, giving a flourished bow/curtsy/thing.

"Ah, it's nice to have such charming food, for a change," it said, grinning.

"We aren't gonna be your food!" Ichigo yelled, pulling out his zanpaku-to.

"Now, now. Don't be so eager to get to the violence. Let's have ourselves a nice chat. We're civilized people, yes?" It looked around at them. "What are your names, then?"

"Skye Ryu-" Skye was cut off by a sharp jab of Emily's elbow. She doubled over, clutching her side.

The Hollow laughed. "How strange you humans are. Well, I am known as many names. You may refer to me as Godo."

"Godo? What kind of-?" Yoruichi slashed Ichigo across the face, interrupting his question.

"Do not irritate the Hollow if you can avoid it," the cat hissed.

"Ooh. A talking cat. How intriging," Godo commented.

Ichigo straightened up. "Enough of this! I'm going to defeat you now!" He pointed his sword at the Hollow.

"Oh, my. How terrifying. Very well. Let's see what you can do, my impatient friend."

"Wait, Ichigo!" Uryu shouted, but it was too late.

Ichigo ran at Godo, swinging his sword. The Hollow leaped out of the way easily. Ichigo kept going, his momentum too great, and crashed into…the air.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He fell back on the ground, clutching his head. A wall shimmered into view.

"Whoops. So sorry." Godo grinned widely. "The name I'm best known as. It is Godo…the Master of Illusions."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Alright. I'll try to write more ASAP. Forgive me for the delays.

If you know of Saiyuki – isn't it awesome?

If you don't – find it, unless you're comfortable not knowing the entire background of what's going to happen in my story – and missing out on an INCREDIBLE series.

Alright, ja ne.

P.S. Wanna know something sad? I learned how to curse in French by reading **Hellsing**. Woo. XD


	35. Chapter 33

--Phew. Wow, it's been a while. I've been soooo busy. (Why does it seem like I always say that?) I've had pit rehearsal, midterms, school in general, piano lessons…Busy, busy, busy. But now I'm writing again. I've got a good plot line in mind. Woo! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Bleach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter 33****-**

"Well," Skye stated. "_That's_ something you don't see everyday."

"Oh, look. Seems as if it's going to rain." Godo peered up at the sky. Bits of dark aura seemed to evaporate off of him and into the clouds. Thunder rumbled and black raindrops poured down.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "No! Don't let them touch you!"

Skye pointed to the umbrella in Emily's hands.

"What? Oh, yeah. I have this…" Emily pulled the umbrella open and Skye and Yoruichi dashed under.

"Hey! Guys! Come on!" Skye shouted, but it was too late. The raindrops had already hit. The three boys froze, then, slowly, turned to Godo as if they were in a dream.

"Where the hell are we?" Ichigo demanded.

Godo grinned. "Welcome to my lair."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was pitch black. All that could be seen was the faint glow of Godo's grinning mask and the slightly darker shapes of Ichigo, Uryû, and Chad.

"Where _are_ we?!" Ichigo repeated.

Chad looked around. "Where are Yoruichi-san, Emily-chan, and Skye-chan?"

"It would be best," Godo said slowly, "to worry about _yourselves_."

Torches suddenly flared to life on unseen walls. The sudden light was blinding for a moment. When he could see, Chad frowned in confusion.

"Whoa," Ichigo said from his left. "Why's the ground so…unstable?"

Regaining his balance, Chad heard Uryû gulp.

"Bones," he muttered.

"What'd ya say, Ishida?" Ichigo called.

"Th-The ground," Uryû mumbled.

Chad looked down. To his shock he found that he was standing in an ankle-high sea of skulls. Ichigo yelped as he came to the same conclusion.

Godo chuckled in delight at their fear.

Ichigo regained his composure. He glared at the Hollow.

"I don't know where you took us, Hollow. But you need to bring us back – _now_!!" He charged toward Godo, sword raised.

"Are you _really_ going to try to hit me with _that_?" the Hollow intoned lazily.

Ichigo looked to Zangetsu in surprise – to find a mop in its place.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't look now," Godo continued. "That mop could be hostile."

The mop suddenly transformed into a hissing serpant.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried, dropping the snake hastily.

However, as the boys watched the snake fall to the bone-littered ground, it split into several snakes, which surrounded them, fangs bared. Chad transformed his arm and sent an energy blast, which wiped out many of the beasts, but more came to replace them.

"It's hopeless," Uryû murmured.

"Oh, don't be like that," Godo chided. The snakes suddenly withered and disappeared. "It's not any fun if you don't have any hope that you can beat me." As he stood, grinning at them, Ichigo's Zanpaku-tô appeared in the ground in front of him. Slowly, Ichigo reached out a hand and grasped the hilt. When it didn't disappear, he pulled it out the ground.

"Okay," he said. "Let's do this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa. Where did he go?" Emily spun around, looking.

"Who?" Skye asked.

"The Hollow, you loser. He's _gone_, if you didn't notice."

Skye looked over at the place where Godo had been standing previously, to find him, indeed, gone.

"Oh."

"There's nothing we can do about that now," Yoruichi spoke up. "Right now, we need to focus on helping the others. Keep your eyes and ears open, though."

The three of them turned slightly to examine the others. Ichigo, Uryû and Chad were standing still, as if in a trance. Their vacant eyes stared at nothing.

"Hm." Emily put a finger to her lips. "Haven't we seen something like this before?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Skye murmured.

"What? You know how to break the spell?" Yoruichi asked.

"Maybe," Emily answered.

"Let's see…In order to break it, they did something like…" Skye walked up to Ichigo's statuesque form, paused, then pulled back her arm and punched him in the stomach. Ichigo weaved, then fell to his knees. Even when he fully collapsed, however, he still didn't blink. His eyes stayed open and vacant.

Skye looked at her fist. "Damn. It didn't work."

Emily looked down at Ichigo thoughtfully. "Hmm…Maybe he's defective."

"_That_ was how the spell was broken?" Yoruichi asked increduously.

"Yeah, pretty much," Skye responded. "Didn't work here, though."

"No shit, Sherlock." Emily rolled her eyes. "Now shut up and let me think."

Yoruichi sighed. "Yes. I suppose we need to defeat the Hollow in order to release them. Let's try to figure out how to get him to come out."

"Okay." Skye put on a serious face. "Let's _do_ this."

Emily stared at her. She shook her head. "Uh-oh. Skye's thinking. _Now _we're in trouble."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. I'll try my best to update next week.

Review please!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!


	36. Chapter 34

--Aah. Another week, another chapter. Things are gonna get interesting now. Ready? Okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own-ay uruba-Fay or leach-Bay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Four****-**

"Grahh!!" Ichigo ran at Godo, who dodged, appearing where the orange-haired boy had been standing previously.

"Ichigo," Uryû started. "This-"

"Aahhh!!" Again, Ichigo ran at Godo. The result was the same.

"Ichigo!" Uryû repeated. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Well, do _you_ have any bright ideas?" Ichigo snapped.

When Uryû hesitated, Godo chimed in, "If you want to come up with a plan, I'll wait for you."

"Like hell you will!" Ichigo yelled.

"A Hollow's word is a Hollow's honor."

"Is not!"

"Mine is."

"Ichigo…?" Chad murmured.

"Oh, all right! What's your brilliant plan, Ishida?"

The three of them huddled together.

"I will leave you to your planning," Godo said. "I'm being summoned elsewhere."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Godo! Where'd you go, Godo?"

"Skye. That's not gonna work. You can't just call him out," Emily chided.

"If you have a better idea, please tell me," Skye snapped. "In the meantime…Godo! Go-do!"

"What's up?" Godo glided out of the shadows.

"See? Toldja it'd work." Skye grinned at Emily. Emily stuck her tongue out.

"What did you do to the others?" Yoruichi hissed.

"'The others'?" He looked over at the prone forms of Ichigo, Chad and Uryû. "Oh, them. They're fine. Don't worry."

"Bring them back!" Emily insisted.

"But…they're right there." Godo pointed to the boys' bodies.

Emily face-palmed.

"Just undo whatever it is you did," Skye yawned. She looked up at the sky. "It's dark out. I should be in bed…"

"Sorry, I can't undo it."

"What?" Emily stared at him. "You can't?"

"Nope. After all, we're having so much fun!" With that, he disappeared.

"Fun? That bastard," Emily muttered.

"If this is fun, then I think boring would kill me." Skye yawned again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm ba-ack!"

Ichigo, Chad and Uryû looked up as their tormenter reappeared in their own little personal hell.

"Yippee," Ichigo muttered.

"So. Did you come up with a fabulous plan to defeat me?" Godo looked over at what they were doing.

They had cleared the bones out of the way and had found some dirt ground. Somehow, they had found sticks, as well. Using these, they had drawn some unintelligible diagrams in the dirt.

"Well," Ichigo began. "We decided that the best way is to catch you off guard, then land some sort of finishing blow."

"You idiot!" Uryû punched him in the head. "You don't tell the enemy our plan!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Godo said nonchalantly. "After all, you'll _never_ catch me off guard."

"Pretty confident, aren't you?" Uryû straightened up, holding his bow.

"Naturally."

Uryû fired an arrow, which incinerated the spot where Godo had been standing. He reappeared behind the Quincy.

"Peek-a-boo," he murmured, then hit Uryû with a blast of dark aura. The boy flew back.

"Ishida!" Ichigo and Chad ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Uryû sat up. He was a little bruised and his cheek was bleeding, but other than that, he was fine. "I'm fine."

Godo sighed. "This is boring. Any longer, and I'll just eat you quickly and be done with it." He cocked his head to listen to something they couldn't hear. "_Please_ try to come up with _some_ sort of plan while I'm gone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you trying to do? Getting him out here won't do us any good. The only thing you'll get is a world of hurt," Emily said wearily.

"I've got an idea," Skye insisted. She went back to yelling, "Godo! Hey, Godo! Hellooo!"

"Hello," Godo answered, reappearing. "I do hope that you have some better ideas than _those_ idiots." He jerked his head toward the boys' bodies.

"Well," Skye said slowly, "I've been thinking…"

"Alert the media," Emily muttered, rolling her eyes. Skye ignored her.

"Anyway. I've been thinking…and I think that we could come up with a better plan if we were all together. If you brought the others back."

Godo looked at her suspiciously. "Go on."

"_Together_ we could formulate a plan of action that would be perhaps a bit more challenging to you."

"Hmm…All right. I'll give you _one_ chance to impress me." He snapped his fingers.

The others groaned and, slowly, blinking rapidly, began to get up.

"Whoa." Ichigo looked around. "We're back."

Emily stared at Skye in surprise. "You actually did it."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, but we're not out of the woods yet."

"You get two minutes to collaberate," Godo told them.

They huddled together and the boys explained the plan that they had come up with before.

"Sounds good," Emily said.

Skye nodded. "We'll distract him."

They un-huddled, and Skye and Emily moved away from the others a bit. Skye peeled off her gloves and boots (Surprisingly, she had her Converses on under them) and straighened the pot on her head.

"Godo!" she yelled. "You know what you name sounds like? _Gordo_! And you know _what_?! Gordo means 'fat' in Spanish! _Ha_!!"

Emily stared at her. "That was _pathetic_."

Skye sniffed, hanging her head. "I know."

Godo sighed. "If this is your great plan, I shall be _very_ disappointed."

"Not by a long shot, loser," Skye said, with renewed vigor. She grasped the pot, and flung it at the Hollow.

Bored, Godo snatched it out of the air and, as it hung from his hand, slowly, it melted. The oozing molten metal sizzled as it hit the ground.

"This is becoming irritating. I believe it's time to end this little game." Astonishingly fast, Godo appeared only a few feet away from them. "If you have any last words, say them now."

"Hey, Skye," Emily whispered. "What was that incantation?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, screw it." Skye gasped softly as she felt a tremendous reiatsu emenating from her friend. Her blue eyes moved to the side to stare incredulously as blue spirit energy surrounded Emily's hand.

Staring hard at Godo's surprised face, Emily shouted, "Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!!!"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Woo! Three cheers! I actually updated two weeks in a row! So, Emily's role gets a little more interesting? What's gonna happen next? Even _I_ don't know…and that's why my friends shake their heads at me…Ah, well. Review and may anime/manga's light shineth down upon thee.


	37. Chapter 35

--MY LIFE IS A LIE!!! All this time, I thought that Rangiku (from Bleach) was a blonde…but in reality…she's a red-head! (breaks down in a corner)

Yeah, I wrote the above comment, like, a week ago…My friends and I have already established that I'm color-blind. More importantly…I gave up chocolate for Lent. Somebody shoot me. TT

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Furuba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Five****-**

As the blast hit Godo, and he flinched to block it, Skye shook her head, snapping out of her shock.

"Ichigo! Now!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Ichigo appeared behind the Hollow, sword raised. Godo turned his head slightly, wide-eyed, but it was too late. Ichigo's sword came down.

Godo stood still, slowly disintegrating. Slowly, he turned to Skye. "You were right. You did do a better job of entertaining me together.

"And you." He turned to Emily. "Whether you meant to or not, you hid an incredible amount of spirit energy. I never suspected…never sensed…" He shook his head. "Incredible…" He trailed off, finally disappearing completely.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Emily-san…That was amazing," Uryû said. Chad and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Skye was almost bouncing. "That was _so_ sick! Do it again."

"I…I'm not sure how…" Emily stared at her hand.

"Well, we can figure it ou…"she trailed off, eyes focused on nothing.

"Skye? What's…?" Emily, too, trailed off.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"What's wrong?" Uryû questioned.

Yoruichi and Chad watched, concerned.

After a moment, Emily blinked. "Whoa. What was _that_? Weird…" She looked at Skye, who was still staring into space. "Hey. Skye. I think that was from out world. We can sense stuff across dimensions!"

Skye's mouth worked to mouth silent words. She didn't blink or turn her head.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "Skye?"

Slowly, Skye turned to her. She smiled, slowly at first, then bigger to a version of her normal grin. "Yeah, I guess we can."

"You mean, you can sense things that are happening in _your_ world?" Ichigo asked. When they nodded, he said, "Cool! What'd you see?"

Emily shrugged. "Nothing much is going on, I guess. All I got was static, and some random voices I couldn't understand." She turned to her friend. "What about you, Skye?"

Skye turned to her distractedly. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. Me, too."

Emily peered at her, confused.

Then Yoruichi spoke up, "We should head back." They all nodded in agreement.

As they headed back, thunder rumbled from high above. A raindrop fell on Skye's nose. She flinched.

"Chill out, Skye," Emily said, opening her umbrella. "It's normal rain this time." She paused. "Guess you were right. This umbrella _did_ come in handy." She looked over at her friend.

Skye stared straight ahead, not saying a word. She didn't respond.

Emily gazed at her, worried, but didn't speak. _It's probably best if I don't interrupt her_, she thought. Then she smiled to herself. _Skye doesn't get a good chance to think very often_.

And so, the group continued down the peaceful road, back to the waiting house. Until Yoruichi started complaining about the rain. And Ichigo yelled that they should have brought an umbrella. And Uryû freaked out because his Quincy uniform was white. But at least Skye and Emily, who _did_ bring an umbrella, walked quietly and peacefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(The next day…)_

"Hey, guys! Portal's here!" Ichigo yelled from the front lawn. "C'mon! We gotta go save Rukia, remember?!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki," Uryû said.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Ichigo," Yoruichi muttered.

"Why're _you_ so disagreeable?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Maybe because it's 6'o-freakin'-clock in the morning," Skye groaned. "On a _Saturday_. Some people like to sleep, y'know. So, _shut up_." She turned on her heel and went back inside.

Ichigo blinked. "What's _her_ problem?"

Emily walked outside. "It's her T.O.M.."

"Eh?"

"Oh, poor Skye-chan," Orihime said.

"What's a T.O.M.?" Ichigo wondered.

"It's a girl thing," Emily told him.

"You're so clueless, Kurosaki," Uryû said.

"Wait. _You_ know, Ishida?"

"Okay…changing the topic," Emily said. She looked around for a distraction. "Portal! The portal's here! Heh heh…Time to go, guys. Bye!"

"All right. See ya," Ichigo muttered, turning to the portal.

"Ah! Wait!" Tohru ran out of the house. She put her hands on her knees, panting. "I…wanted to…say goodbye."

Ichigo and the others stared at her, waiting.

"Oh! Tohru-chan!" Orihime cried, running to her. The two girls hugged, sobbing. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too!" Tohru sobbed. "I'll think about you every day."

"Okay," Emily muttered under her breath. "That's not slightly creepy."

"Bye!" Orihime cried, turning around again.

Ichigo and Uryû rolled their eyes.

"Let's _go_, Orihime!" Ichigo said. "We gotta go save Rukia!" He was practically bouncing.

"Shut _up_!!" Skye yelled from the second story window.

"_You_ shut up!!" Ichigo yelled back. Emily facepalmed.

"Fuck you!!!"

"Ichigo," Emily said quietly. "You're gonna want to stop arguing. Skye can actually be pretty scary when she's mad. Just go."

Everybody waved, then the Bleach crew left.

And that was it.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--And that's that. I'm going to leave you to contemplate how Uryû knows about…that. Heh heh…

I've currently fallen in love (for the 3rd time) with the My Chemical Romance album Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. Also, I've discovered a hilarious singer/comedian named Stephen Lynch. I have "Beelz" and "Voices In My Head"…stuck in my head.

Okay. Review, review, review!! Danke. Ja ne!


	38. Chapter 36

--Um, okay. First matter of business. Answers to reviews. Firstly, T.O.M. – for those of you still unsure – is also known as a woman's Time of the Month…or the 'Stay-the-hell-away-from-me-or-I'll-skewer-you' time. Ahem….Secondly, sorry, but, though I've gone through at least 30 anime/manga series, I have not yet heard of D-Greyman. I am interested, though. What exactly is it about?

--Okay. I'm a couple days late, but that's fine. It's still this week. Good, good. I've been so bored this week, I've been reading One Piece (God help me). It's actually not so bad. Ace is awesome. I've also _finally_ gotten into Naruto Shippuden, and I'm almost caught up. Deidara is awesome. I heart him. Sasori's true form looked kinda gay, though…

Disclaimer: I no own Furuba. Or Bleach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Six****-**

_(Back at school…)_

"I'm very glad that you're feeling better, Skye-chan," Yuki said, smiling.

"Me, too," Skye agreed.

"Yeah, you were pretty scary for a while there." Kyo laughed. "Even worse than Emily."

"_What was that, maggot?_" Emily appeared behind the orange-haired boy.

"I'm sensing negative waves," Hanajima stated.

"Yeah, even _I_ can sense _those_," Arisa said.

Skye nodded. "I suggest we vacate the premises."

Everyone retreated to the opposite side of the classroom, leaving Kyo alone with Emily.

"Hey, so where did those other guys go?" Arisa asked.

"Huh?" Tohru wondered.

"What other guys?" Yuki said.

"The short, blonde kid; his little brother; and…that other creep. The green-haired one."

"Oh. They left," Yuki answered.

"And then we got other guests!" Tohru added.

"Eh?" Hanajima and Arisa stared at her.

Yuki clapped his hand over Tohru's mouth. "U-Um…Just some distant relatives. They left a while ago."

"Oh…You guys sure have a big family."

"Heh heh. Yeah…"

Emily and Kyo rejoined them, Kyo looking a bit worse for wear. Arisa was about to make a joke on his behalf, when the teacher entered the room.

"Alright, kids! Take your seats!"

Everyone sat down at their desks. Skye glanced back as Emily settled in behind her. The others weren't far away.

"Okay, listen up! Today's lesson is…" the teacher began to drone on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(About half an hour later…)_

The teacher was still droning on. Emily glanced out the window, bored. In the distance, a large plume of dust and smoke rose up. She glanced back around the classroom. Then, she did a double-take. Where the dust cloud had appeared, a shadow loomed. When the air cleared a little, she could make out the basic features of a Hollow.

Subtly, Emily flicked a pencil from her desk onto the ground to her right, towards Yuki's desk. Noticing the dropped item, he leaned over to get it for her. She leaned down, too.

"Do you see that?" she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Out the window. Do you see it?"

Yuki straightened up, handing her the pencil, and peered out the window. Emily sat up as well. After a moment, Yuki shook his head, looking at Emily with a slightly puzzled expression. She sighed. Then, she gazed at the dark-haired head in front of her. Her face brightened.

Without warning, she smacked Skye hard in the head, knocking her unconscious.

She raised her hand. "Excuse me! Skye seems to have passed out! Can I take her to the nurse's office?"

"Oh." The teacher looked up in surprise. "Yes. Should we get a wheelchair, or-?"

"No need!" Emily grabbed the back of Skye's collar and dragged her out of the room.

She dashed down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going, Kitamura-san?!" President Takei yelled as she flew past him.

"Taking Ryusaki to the nurse!" was her hurried explanation.

"But that's…" Emily disappeared around the corner "…the wrong way…"

Emily ran outside. She headed toward the location of the Hollow. A few blocks away from it, she stopped, dumping Skye into a bush.

"Wake up!"

"Wha-?" Skye's eyes opened. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow…my head really hur-"

"No time for that now," Emily cut her off. "Your computer-file brain is still running, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Emily rolled her eyes and pointed.

"Oh...A Hollow."

"Exactly."

Skye stared at it for a moment longer. "So…?"

"'So?''_So?_' Are you kidding me? We're gonna destroy it, of course!"

"Ah. I see…"

"Kido is more powerful with the incantations, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So, if I could do a _little_ bit of damage without the incantation, I could do a whole lot more _with_ the incantations."

"Brava." Skye clapped. She yawned. "So what d'ya need _me_ for?"

"Because, _genius_, _I_ didn't memorize the incantations. _You_ did."

"……Ah."

"Right. So let's go!" Emily dragged Skye to a standing position.

"Wait." Skye grabbed Emily's arm. "We need to lead it to a place that doesn't have a lot of people."

"Oh, yeah…"

Skye sighed. "It's not like I _care_ if people get eaten."

Emily looked at her in disgust.

"What? Anyway…" She sighed. "I'll do it."

Before Emily could protest, Skye ran off in the direction of the Hollow. "Dammit." Emily ran after her.

"Oi! Hollow!" Skye lobbed a rock at its head. It turned in her direction. "Free food! C'mon, follow me!"

"And me!" Emily ran along next to her. The Hollow focused on her.

"Oh, right. It's attracted to your spirit energy." Skye noted. "Should've thought of _that_ earlier."

Emily nodded.

They led the Hollow to a building site. High walls surrounded the perimeter, hiding them from view. When they reached the center of the area, they split up, going different directions. The Hollow, a bit slow on the uptake, paused, confused.

"Skye!" Emily yelled urgently.

"Okay!" Skye closed her eyes, concentrating. "Repeat after me!" She took a deep breath. "Ye lord!"

"Ye lord!" Emily repeated, focusing her reiatsu.

"Mask of flesh and bone…"

"Mask of flesh and bone…"

"…Flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man…!"

"…Flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man…!"

"Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams…"

"Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams…"

"…unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" Skye finished, opening her eyes.

"…unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" A tremendous blast of blue energy shot from her hand. It blew a hole in the Hollow's head, leaving hardly anything attached to its neck. It quickly disappeared.

"Nice shot," Skye said, walking over to Emily.

"Yeah." Emily stared at her hand, grinning.

Skye looked up at the sky. "I guess we should head back."

"Uh-huh. Let's go!" Arm-in-arm, the two girls left the construction site, on the way to their next adventure.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. So this was basically a filler, but not an annoying one, I hope. I know _I_ liked it. Writing it was fun, too. So…a bit of fun before we drag you down into the angst. Oh, snap. Damn. That was a spoiler, wasn't it? My bad…

R&R. Ja ne.


	39. Chapter 37

--Blech. I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier, guys. Y'see, yesterday (Wednesday, Feb. 27) my hand started spontaneously bleeding. It literally gushed blood for 2 and a half hours before it finally stopped. There was blood all over the place. It dripped on the floor (I was at school at the time) and everything. My friends kept telling me to go to the nurse, but I wanted to see the look on my first period teacher's face when I asked her if I could go. It was pretty funny. The entire class as they watched me and my red-stained hand were kinda funny looking, too. Right now, I've got this bandage wrapped all around my hand (my right hand) so it's a bit difficult to type. But I will pull through…all for you guys. No one should _ever_ say I don't care about my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, volleyball, or Tang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Seven****-**

"Skye, you loser!"

Skye grinned, leaning against the chain link fence with a smug expression.

"Ladies! Get started with your game already! Miss Ryusaki will be sitting out due to the fast that she's not feeling well," the coach shouted.

Skye leered at Emily. "Thanks for getting me out of gym class." She winked.

Emily gritted her teeth and stomped over to the volleyball court, muttering about the stupidity of gym class and _certain people_.

The game began. Emily wasn't half bad, due to her height.

She chuckled to herself. _'Skye probably wouldn't do so great, anyway. After all, she's a good couple inches shorter than me.'_ She glanced over at her friend just as the ball came over the net. It bounced off her head and out of bounds.

"All right! Take a two-minute break!" the coach yelled.

Emily walked over to Skye, who was hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Shut up," Emily snapped.

"Nice shot," Skye finally said, smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Like _you_ could do any better."

Skye suddenly stopped smiling. She stared at Emily, completely serious. "Is that a challenge?"

Emily grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"But aren't you supposed to be sitting out?" Arisa asked, coming over with Tohru and Hanajima.

Skye shrugged. "Yeah…I guess…"

"Alright! Time out's over!" the coach yelled. "Get back to the court!"

The volleyball game restarted. Skye, leaning against the fence, stared at it with an almost malevolent intensity.

Then, unbelievably fast, as the ball was coming over, Skye appeared on the court. She leapt up and spiked the ball down into the ground. Turning slightly, she grinned at Emily, who was standing behind her, staring in surprise.

"Hey! Everyone! Get back to the game! If you're going to stare into space, do it on your own free time!" The coach came over, hands on her hips.

The group of girls collectively turned and stared disbelievingly at Skye, who had somehow appeared back over by the fence, sitting down.

The coach, however, interpreted this action differently. "I don't care if you all envy Ryusaki. The nurse said she wasn't well. You wanna get out of gym class – _you_ pass out in the middle of class!"

After the game, Emily came over to a frowning Skye.

"Nice spike," she said grudgingly.

Skye ignored her comment. "When she says I 'passed out', it makes it sound so _pathetic_."

"Well, it was pretty pathetic," Arisa, Hanajima, and Tohru come over.

"I didn't pass out! I was knocked unconscious! Attacked! There was an assassination attempt on my life!!"

"Who'd want to assassinate _you_? Besides, it's only called assassination if you're _important_." Emily grinned.

Skye frowned.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Kyo asked, coming over with Yuki following behind. He lifted his water bottle to take a drink.

"Don't drink the water!" Skye suddenly leaped up.

"Wha-?" Kyo froze. "Why not?"

"Fish have sex in it."

Emily, for one, was too dumbfounded to facepalm.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyo asked.

"Fish have sex in water. If you want to drink a glass of possible fish seaman, go ahead, but I'm not gonna."

"I don't think I'm ever going to drink water again," Arisa mumbled. Tohru nodded bleakly in agreement.

"Indeed," Hanajima said.

"So what should I drink now?" Kyo wondered, dumping his water onto the ground.

Skye held up a juice pouch with a chimpanzee on it. "Tang. It's a kick in a glass."

Now Emily facepalmed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See you guys tomorrow." Arisa and Hanajima waved as they parted ways with the Sohma Squad.

"Bye!" Tohru, Emily, and Yuki waved back. Kyo glared at Yuki. Skye, unnaturally quiet, stared off into the distance.

They began walking home, making random conversation along the way.

Skye walked with her head down. Emily and Kyo stared as she narrowly swerved around a stop sign, barely missing it.

"How can you walk like that without crashing into anything?" Kyo asked.

"Walk like what?" Skye questioned.

"With your head down, not looking where you're going."

"She's Skye," Emily answered for her. "She's got antennae." She made "antennae" on her head with her hands. Then, she turned back to Skye. "Why _do_ you walk like that, though?"

Skye didn't answer at first. After a moment, she bent down and picked up a random 1200 yen (about 10 dollars). She looked at Emily. "That's why."

Emily blinked and shook her head, and they continued on their way home.

Skye suddenly glanced up right before they entered the forest path. "Uh, I'll catch you guys later."

"Wha-?" Emily looked over at her. "Where're you going?"

Skye raised her arm without turning around in a sort of informal wave. She disappeared around the corner behind them.

Emily sighed.

"That girl," Kyo muttered.

They continued onward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye circled around to the woods until she came to a clearing. On the opposite end of the area, a figure extracted itself from the bushes. Skye looked back solemnly

"Hello, Rin."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Woo! I, like, never end in cliffhangers, so when I do, it makes me feel so…so special. Accomplished. (does victory dance) Ahem. Anyway, I forgot: Who was it that mentioned **D. Gray-man**? I started watching the anime and it is _so_ amazing. I love Allen and Komui. Heheh. Has anyone here ever read **Deathnote**? That's a cool one, too. Oh, hey. I've got some cool info I'll pass on. There's this website – – and on it, you can read tons of manga in English _for free_!! It's amazing. I read Kakashi Gaiden in Naruto at last. So cool. Mmm……Ouch. Darn. My hand. I think that's enough typing for today…R&R! Ja ne!


	40. Chapter 38

--I know, I know. I'm late. Wait. Today's Monday? Then I'm not late. Okay. What's new in my life…My hand's still pretty bandaged. I seriously look like a hospital patient or something. Uh, marching band started. Again. Big parade thing. I've gotta get back into shape…Erm, tomorrow's my dad's birthday…

Oh, yeah! I read all the way ahead in **Bleach**!! I love Grimmjow's released form so much! He is awesome! I also have a strange fetish for Tesla (Nnoitra's subordinate). I loved the battle between Kurotsuchi and Szayel Aporro. It was, like, one of the best battles in Hueco Mundo so far. Kurotsuchi rocks. I love his expressions. And the way he talks. And his experiments. And everything……Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. Just Skye and Emily and my retarded plotline.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Eight****-**

"Where've you been, Shigure?" Emily looked up as he walked in the door.

"Oh. Uh…Well, I've been out…"

"You're avoiding your editor, aren't you?" Kyo said.

Shigure chuckled lightly. "Come now. What ever gave you _that_ idea?"

Nonchalantly, Kyo pushed the 'PLAY' button on the answering machine.

The generic voice came on. "You have 8 new messages…First message."

"Shigure-saaaann!! _Please_ tell me you have the manuscript you promised you'd have three weeks ago!"

Kyo pushed 'SKIP'. "Second message," the voice informed them.

"Shigure-san! _Please_!"

'SKIP.' "Third message."

"Aaargghh!"

'SKIP.' "Fourth message."

"Why don't you pick up?!!"

'SKIP.' "Fifth message."

"If you don't answer, I swear I'll come over there!"

'SKIP.' "Sixth message."

"I'm coming over! The manuscript better be there!"

'SKIP.' "Seventh message."

"I-I mean it this time! I-I'm really coming over!!!"

'SKIP.' "Eighth message."

"…Shigure-san!!" They could hear her sobbing into the phone.

'SKIP.' "End of new messages."

Shigure laughed nervously.

"My God," Emily said. "You are _so_ cruel to that poor woman."

"_I'm_ cruel?" Shigure asked incredulously. "_I'm_ the victim. I'm being forced to work 24/7 against my free will! _And_-!"

"Oh, shut up," Kyo groaned.

"Wow," Emily observed. "You sound just like Skye."

"Oh. Where _is_ Skye-chan?" Shigure asked.

"I dunno. She just wandered off."

"Skye-chan's not back yet?!" Tohru ran in from the other room.

"…No. She's not." Emily, Shigure, and Kyo stared at her.

"We've got to find her!"

"Tohru. How long have you known Skye?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah. She goes off to random places a lot." Kyo yawned. "Even _I_ noticed that."

Emily looked at him. "Dude, you just dissed yourself."

Kyo stopped. "Damn. I did, didn't I? …Don't tell the rat."

Emily shrugged. "'Kay."

The door opened. "Honey, I'm home." Skye walked in. "What's up?"

"Your mom," Emily responded.

Skye was quiet.

Emily looked up. "Skye, it was a joke."

Skye grinned. "I know."

"Then…what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Where did you go before?"

"Someplace."

"'Someplace'?"

"Someplace on some street in some town."

Emily blinked. "I see."

"In some country on some continent floating in some ocean…"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I get it, Skye."

"…on some planet in some solar system in some galaxy…"

"Skye."

"…in some universe in some dimension in some realm of existence in some-"

"Skye! Shut up!"

Skye shrugged.

"So where _did _you go, Skye-chan?" Yuki asked.

Skye opened her mouth, but Emily spoke first. "Don't even _start_, Skye." She turned to Yuki. "Don't encourage her."

Again, Skye shrugged. She plopped down on a couch and yawned.

"Um, I'll go make dinner, then." Tohru moved toward the kitchen.

"I'll help." Emily stood up. She glanced briefly at Kyo. "Let's make _leeks_."

"Ew…" Skye mumbled.

Kyo glared over at Emily. "Damn you."

Emily grinned and winked, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, I've got to get to work," Shigure announced, retiring to his study.

"Pfft. He's not gonna do any work," Kyo muttered.

Yuki shook his head. "Nope." He headed toward the door. "I'll be back by dinner." He left.

"Hmph." Kyo sat down on a couch. "Like I care." He looked around, bored. "Hey, Skye."

No response.

"Skye?" He looked over at her. "Sleeping?" He sighed, shaking his head.

He lay back on the couch. "Guess I'll rest, too…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! Dinner! Get up!"

Kyo opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm up, I'm up."

Emily stood in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get _up_!!"

"I _am_ up, goddammit! Are you _blind_?!"

Emily blinked and stared at him. "I wasn't talking to _you_." She jerked her head at the other couch. "I was talking to _her_."

Kyo looked over at the still-sleeping Skye. "Oh."

Emily sighed, disappearing into the kitchen, then came back with a pot and a sledgehammer (Why there was a sledgehammer in the kitchen, we shall never know). She walked over to Skye's side, looming over her.

"Uh, Emily…" Kyo began. "What…?"

"Shhh…" Emily hushed him. "Skye's sleeping." Then, she suddenly thrust the pot over Skye's head and started banging it with the sledgehammer. She stopped after a minute, letting the pot ring on Skye's head.

Skye's arms and legs twitched jerkily. Emily removed the pot to find Skye swirly-eyed.

"Never stood a chance," Kyo said pityingly, shaking his head.

Emily gave him a dirty look. She grabbed his ear. "Come on, you. Dinnertime." She glanced back. "Skye! Come eat when you're ready!"

At the sound of Emily's shouting, Skye's body spasmed and she toppled off the couch.

"B-B-Be r-right th-there…" she mumbled.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Oh, um. There was some confusion among my friends about an event earlier in the story, so I thought I'd just clear it up here, too. A while back (LONG while), I wrote that Skye and Haru "disappeared upstairs together." Ooooohhh. Perverts. Shut up, I know that I'm the worst. XP But, seriously. It's Skye…and Haru. If they were in a bedroom together, what do you really think they'd do? …………SLEEP!!! Obviously…

So, yeah. That was my little note of the day. Woo. Um, if you like Angst, then read my good friend **Rainpath**'s story, "**Strawberry Gashes**." She's a seriously awesome person hurting for comments, so please help her out. (Really, though. It's a great story, and I don't even read Avalon.)

R&R. And remember: Reviews are like crack to me. Feed the addiction!!!


	41. Chapter 39

--This chapter is short, but some big stuff happens. Please bear with me. My research paper is due Friday, my portfolio due next week, and the play ends in April. When all that's done, I'll be able to focus more of my attention on the story. Chapter 39, right here, right now.

Diclaimer: I don't own Furuba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Thirty-Nine****-**

The moon shone on the roof of the Sohma house. There, a lone figure sat, gazing back at the celestial orb. Silver light reflected in deep blue eyes as she stared, seeming to be waiting for something.

Suddenly, a tremor disrupted the air, felt only by the most observant people. The figure jolted, then cocked her head, listening intently. The tremor stopped, the air peaceful once more. The figure sat perfectly still, absorbing what she had heard and seen.

Then, she fell forward, doubled over as if in excruciating pain.

"N-No…" she moaned. "God, nooo…" Tears formed and made salty rivers down her cheeks. She rocked back and forth, clutching her head in her hands. She made fists in her short, black-brown hair, as if to anchor her to the earth.

The moon above, silent and emotionless, stared down, a lone witness…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Skye! Wake up! You look like a zombie!"

Skye blinked. "Hmm…?"

Emily sighed. "You've been staring into space for the last half hour. Seriously. That's enough."

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize! Just don't do it!"

"Sorry…"

"What did I just say?!"

"…Sorry…"

Emily sighed again. "Whatever. Anyway, Hatori and Haru are coming over. Yuki and Kyo keep forgetting about their checkups, so Hatori decided to come to them. Haru just decided to come along…" When Skye didn't seem any more cheerful, she added, "Probably because he wanted to see _you_."

Still no response from Skye.

"Geez, what's with you?"

Skye shook her head. "Sorry." Then she got up.

"Wha-? Where're you going?"

"Somewhere…" Skye walked out the door.

"Dammit…" Emily stared at the closed door. _'Tell me what's wrong, Skye! I'm worried about you!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye sighed, sitting down in the grass. She had wandered around for a while, until she came across this clearing. Just as she was about to start brooding again, the bushes to her right rustled.

"Hey," Haru said. "What's up?" He crossed the clearing toward her and, putting his hand under her chin, bent down to kiss her.

"Wait." Though it was a whisper, Skye's voice seemed to echo around the clearing.

Haru's brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

Skye took a deep breath. "You still care for her, don't you?"

Haru's eyes widened. Then, he looked down, not meeting her eyes.

Skye smiled. "I'm glad."

Haru looked up, surprised.

"You _should_ still care about her. I don't mind. It was time for us to go our separate ways, anyway."

"But…What…? Why…?" Haru stared at her, lost.

Skye smiled patiently. She touched his cheek briefly. "Because you still care about her…" She looked up, behind Haru. "…and she still cares about you."

Haru's eyes widened and he spun around. Standing there, was Rin, her long black hair flowing in the breeze. She gazed at Haru, eyes full of pain and longing.

Haru stared, wide-eyed. "O-Oh, Rin!" He ran toward her as she moved toward him. They met in the middle of the clearing, embracing each other with so much love, Skye had to look away. She smiled, standing up, and exited the clearing.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Yeah, I know what some of you are going to say. Something to the effect of 'Skye still has feelings for Haru, and she's going to go through a load of angst in order to get him back.' But that's not so. Skye only feels that she and Haru are good friends. I actually sort of like the Haru x Rin pairing. Besides, I've got bigger and more angsty plans for Skye. Hehehe….Oh, wait. She represents me, doesn't she? Damn……

Feed my addiction!!! (see previous author notes)


	42. Chapter 40

--Okay. So, here I am. Sorry the update took so long. Been busy. Really busy.

Disclaimer: Me no own Furuba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty****-**

"Rin! Where have you been?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, Isuzu-san! I missed you!" Tohru embraced the dark-haired girl. Rin patted her back awkwardly.

As a large group began to form around Rin (and Haru - he was standing next to her) to question her and shower her with love or whatever, Skye sat on the couch with her eyes closed. Quietly, Emily came and sat next to her.

"Hey. You okay?" she said softly.

Skye's eyes snapped open. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Do you have any hard feelings toward her?" She nodded toward Rin.

Skye shook her head. "No. I'm the one who suggested breaking it off to Haru. I just feel that he's a good friend. Really."

"Okay." Emily sat back. "That's good."

After a minute, something occurred to her. "Hey, Skye. Before, what were you…?" She trailed off, realizing it was pointless because her dark-haired friend had fallen asleep. Again. She chuckled softly and lightly knocked Skye on the head. "G'night, loser."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucky." With that one word, Skye threw her backpack on and trudged out of the house, hair messy as usual. Her hair had gotten longer. It was now just above her shoulders, with the majority of the top layer covering her right eye. It consisted of two main layers: the top and the bottom, which – right now – were flipped out at the ends. This resulted in a look that was both attractive _and_ messy.

"She's not lucky, Skye-chan! She's in hiding!" Shigure called after her.

"Oh, yeah. You are, aren't you?" Emily asked. She still looked basically the same, her hair reaching just past her shoulders. Golden highlights shone in the sun, eccentuating the rich, light brown.

Rin nodded. She sighed. "I guess so."

"Yeah, 'cause Akito doesn't like you, right?" Kyo said bluntly.

Rin pinched him hard. "He doesn't like _you_ either."

"Geez. That's it. I'm outta here." Kyo left, rubbing his arm.

"Haru-kun. You have to go to school," Shigure told him.

Haru had stayed overnight so that he could be with Rin, and now he was reluctant to leave her.

Rin smiled at Haru. "Go on."

Haru stared at her. Then, he kissed her and left as well.

"Alright. See ya." Emily waved, also walking out the door.

"Come on, Honda-san," Yuki called.

"C-Coming!" She and Yuki hurried out after the others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's wrong, Skye-chan?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Ryusaki. You're more out of it than usual," Arisa interjected.

Skye didn't answer, just continued sitting with her head in her arms on her desk.

"D'you think she died?" Kyo wondered.

"Whaaat!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I dunno. Let's get a stick and poke her," Emily suggested.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their free period.

Skye stood and left the room, staring straight ahead, seeming not to notice the others.

"Huh? What's with that?" Arisa scratched her head/

Emily didn't answer, but followed Skye out. As she exited the room, she looked right and left, but there was no sign of her friend anywhere.

"Damn it, where did she go?" she muttered to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the girls and Yuki were discussing what could be wrong with Skye, Kyo quietly slipped out of the room. He dodged people in the hallway, knowing his destination. Finally, at the top of a staircase, the door appeared. Kyo opened it and went through, coming out onto the roof.

He looked one way and than the other, but saw no one. Then, he took a few steps away from the door and looked up, on top of the small 'building' that the door was in. Seeing what he came for, he climbed up.

There, at the top, sat Skye. Her blackish-brown hair rustled in the breeze and her deep blue eyes stared far away. Kyo knew that they saw nothing in this world.

He sat down next to her and sighed. She made no movement that she noticed him.

He peered at her a moment longer, then murmured, "Hey."

Skye didn't even blink.

"What's up, Skye? You can tell me." When she still didn't move, he sighed again and scratched his head, wondering how to go on. "I promised to be your big brother, didn't I? To look out for you. But…how can I do that if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

At last, Skye's head turned and her eyes came into focus upon him. She didn't say a word, but her eyes said enough. In them, he saw pain, anguish, confusion, and another emotion he couldn't quite identify.

Without saying anything more, he embraced her, proving that some guys _can _understand what to do in emotional situations.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--So that's that. I'm reading **Black Cat** right now. Charden (Sheldon) has the most amazing eyes. I wish he didn't always wear those glasses…Janus is cool, too…

I recently discovered that I have a few…fetishes. With certain types of objects. If I see them, they will somehow be missing later and end up being in my pockets. Don't ask me how. (For those of you who've read **Dragonlance**, it's like what kender do.) Those objects are: Rubber bands, Sharpie markers, paper clips, pins (safety pins, pushpins, etc.), and random shiny and/or sharp objects.

…Anyhow, R & R. Much thanks. Ja ne.


	43. Chapter 41

--Wow. I have been sooooo busy. Still am, actually. The play is devouring _my life_. I'm at the school every f-ing day, sitting around, waiting for the director to figure out what she wants so that the scene can continue, we in the pit can play, and then we can leave. I have been going to sleep at 4:30 every morning. And I have to wake up at 6 for school. Sigh. Well, at least it's all going to be over this Sunday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I wouldn't have to waste my life sitting on a stool in front of a xylophone and a timpani…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Forty-one**

"What is your problem?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Um…'cos²x + 22tanx – 9 0'," Skye answered, glancing at her textbook.

"What the-?" Emily blinked. "No. I mean your emotional problem. You've been more out of it than usual, antisocial, and just…_weird_ for days now."

"42…57…176…" Skye tapped her calculator, mumbling.

"Cut it out! I know you're not actually doing any work!"

Skye blinked at her and held up her calculator. She had graphed an amazingly intricate design of swirls and points.

"Just like I said: You're not doing any…Wow. That's really cool."

Shigure leaned in the doorway. "It seems that Skye-chan is rubbing off on you, Emily-chan."

"And I don't just rub anyone." Skye smiled.

"Omigosh!" Emily put her hand to her mouth. "You just attempted a joke, didn't you? Yay!" She hugged Skye. "You're back…! Wait." She paused, registering what Skye had said. She pushed away from her, moving backward across the floor. "Ew. Get away from me, you sick, sick person."

Skye shrugged and continued tapping at her calculator.

Shigure shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand you two."

At that moment, Kyo came crashing through the wall, into the room.

"I will never understand those two either," Shigure added. Then his eyes popped open. "My house! Nooo!"

"Damn rat!" Kyo stood from the rubble, only to fall down again. "I'll get…you…!" He passed out.

"K…Kyo-kun!" Tohru ran in. "O-Oh, no! What should I do?! What should I-?"

"Calm down, Honda-san." Yuki entered the room as well. "Kyo will be fine."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Skye hadn't looked up during this whole scene. Now, still paying attention only to her 'work', she stood. She shook her head, which was covered in debris, causing white dust to scatter into the air. The majority of it stayed in her hair, but she paid it no mind. She walked around, seeming to look for a clean place to sit…without actually…looking. Eventually, she settled herself down…on top of Kyo.

"Ah! Get off me!" he shouted, just having woke up. "Hey! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Skye turned her head to stare down at him. She blinked, then went back to what she had been doing.

Kyo sighed. "I guess it's a good thing you're so short. 'Cause of that, you're really ligh-"

Skye smacked him in the head.

"What?! That was a compliment! I said you were light!"

"You called me short."

Kyo stared at her, blinking. "I don't get you."

"Don't call me short! I'm average height!" She smacked him again.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I got it. You're not short."

"Just because you're, like, a _giant_, doesn't make me a midget!"

"Listen! Would ya just get off me?"

Skye stared at him.

Kyo sighed loudly. He sat up, effectively causing her to fall off. He stood up. Skye stood, too. The top of her head reached up to his nose. Her brow furrowed and, suddenly, she reached his forehead.

Kyo looked down to find her standing on her toes.

"Cheater," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. "So, I guess you're feeling better?"

"Feeling better from what?"

"From your depression."

"What was I depressed about?"

"How the hell should I know? You didn't tell me!"

Skye thought for a minute. Then her face went white.

"What is it?" Kyo asked, concerned.

"H-How could I forget…? I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" Skye clutched her head in her hands.

"You're not terrible. What-?"

At that moment, Emily ran in from outside.

"Guys!" she yelled. "C'mon! Hurry! A portal just opened and I can actually _sense_ where it comes out!" She turned to Skye. "The other end's at our world."

**End**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Yeah, I just recently noticed how tall the Sohma boys are. Kyo's gotta be, like, six foot. At least! Then I remember that I'm a pathetic five foot six-and-a-half inches and I feel short…'Course, I feel short a lot nowadays, since most of my friends are, like, five foot eight and taller…

I'll try to get back on schedule with the updates. Sorry again for last week.

R&R. Ja ne.


	44. Chapter 42

--Wow. I'm so happy so many people still love my story. Makes me cry a little (sniff). Thank you all. As I think I said, it was my birthday the 27th. I love my new age. Now I'm the same age as most anime characters (**Bleach**, **Naruto Shippuden**, **Yu Yu Hakusho**, etc.) – 15!! Woo!

I don't remember all the reviews, but to **curlyangel**, I have read the Twilight series. It is _amazing_. I love it so much. I have all three books. I think they're working on a movie. Also, don't worry. I'm not cruel enough to just leave you hanging. Besides, Skye's still depressed, remember? (You'll find out why this chapter. (wink wink))

**If anyone cares enough, go and read the Saiyuki manga series. It is incredible and it's going to be in my story. Be advised, though, it's rated OT (Older Teen)…I think…**

The play is finally over!! So now I can relax…Got a Three Days Grace album. I love the songs "Pain" and "Animal I Have Become"…Um, yeah. So, big events in this chapter…yeah…Most of you probably don't even care about these author notes…Sigh. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Two****-**

"Wha…?" Skye stared at Emily blankly.

"You serious?" Kyo walked outside. Slowly, Skye followed.

"Hey!" Emily knocked Skye in the head. "Wake up! Get your stuff!" She ran into the house.

A few minutes later, she hurried out, carrying a small suitcase. Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki weren't far behind her.

"Whoa," Shigure said, blinking.

"It's so pretty!" Tohru exclaimed.

The portal was the largest yet. It stood, like a great doorway, before the house. Blue and purple lightening wreathed its cloudy edges. They all gazed at it, in awe of its otherworldly loveliness, all except for Skye. The dark-haired girl stared warily at it, as if it were a gateway of doom.

Emily, grinning, took a deep breath. "Are you ready, Skye? It's been forever since we saw our families! I can't wait!"

Skye didn't answer, but continued to stare at the portal.

Emily frowned, concerned, and looked over at her friend. "What's up? You _are_ excited, aren't you? For God's sake, we're going _home_, Skye!"

Skye didn't move her eyes, but now they seemed to be staring _through_ the portal. Her skin looked paler than usual, giving her an almost ghoulish appearance.

"Skye?"

"…I'm not going…"

Emily stared at her. "W-What?"

"I'm not going back."

Emily blinked. "I-I don't…"

Skye turned to her. Emily gasped as she met her friend's gaze. The hardness of her expression was so unlike Skye.

"I'm not going back, Emily."

Emily shook her head, breaking out of her shock. She laughed. "What the hell are you talking about, Skye? Of course you're going back!"

Skye's expressionless mask did not falter. She didn't speak, but let her face convey her answer.

Emily stopped laughing. Her voice became frantic. "Oh, come on, Skye. Knock off the act. It was funny at first, but now…"

"…What's so funny about it?" Skye asked quietly.

"What's so…? The idea that you wouldn't come back home! That's what's funny!" She started laughing again.

"I'm being entirely serious," Skye murmured.

Emily froze. She looked into her friend's eyes. "You are…B…But, why…?"

Skye stared at her for a long moment. Then she looked away. "None of your business," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?! I'm your best friend…right?"

Skye didn't answer, but kept her eyes pointed somewhere else.

Emily's eyes widened. Tears began to blur her vision.

"Fine. " Her voice quavered a bit. "I see how it is." She began to turn away.

"…They're gone."

Emily looked back at Skye. "What?"

Skye finally looked up at Emily. Emily finally noticed how dry her friend's eyes looked, as if she had shed all her tears.

"They're gone," Skye repeated, wearing the listless expression of one who's experienced too much pain.

"Wh…Who's gone?"

Skye sighed, a depressing sound, giving all those who heard it heartbreak. "Everyone." Deep shadows hung under her eyes, so dark they were almost purple.

"Skye…" Emily had never seen her friend this way. "You look terrible. Maybe you should…"

Skye's face suddenly took on emotion. She looked angry, but Emily soon realized it was something entirely different. It _was_ anger, but at Skye herself. Confusion and pain mixed along with the ire to make a truly heart-wrenching combination.

"They're all dead! Everyone!"

"What? H-How?"

Skye's face lost its emotion as quickly as it had come, going back to its dull, uncaring mask. "You always knew my foster parents were a bit…unstable, didn't you?" She asked softly. "…Well…Mum committed suicide…Dad drank himself to death…"

Emily swallowed. "What about...What about your older brother? What about Devon?"

Skye's emotionless eyes stayed fixed on Emily's. She fidgeted uncomfortably, but couldn't take her gaze away from the expressionless, mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Gang war," Skye said quietly.

Emily's eyes widened. "Wha-? B-But…I didn't know Devon was in a gang…"

"He's been in a gang…since before we came here."

"You're kidding…"

"…Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Oh, Skye-chan!" Tears came to Tohru's eyes and she took a step toward the dark-haired girl.

Swiftly, Skye's head turned. Tohru gasped when she saw her terrifying glare. It was made especially more frightening with the hair that had fallen over the right half of Skye's face, giving her the appearance of a vengeful spirit (like from "The Ring" or "The Grudge", or something).

"Skye."

The dark-haired girl turned her head back to Emily.

"Please, Skye." The lighter-haired girl was almost pleading. "Come back with me."

Skye's face softened. She smiled sadly. "There's nothing left for me there. Just sorrow. You go back. See your family. Give them my regards." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Emily cried desperately. "Where are you going?"

Skye made no motion that she heard her. Before anyone could stop her, she disappeared into the trees.

They all stood in silence, unsure and unbelieving. Emily slowly sank to her knees. Her eyes remained wide open, and salty tears streamed down from them. Finally, she stood up, wiping at her face with her arm.

She looked around with red-rimmed eyes, seemingly lost. "I…I have to go find Skye." She began to walk toward the tree line.

Shigure stopped her with a gentle arm on her shoulder. "The portal won't stay for long. You should go. We'll find Skye-chan."

"B-But…"

"Please don't worry, Emily-san," Yuki said.

"Yeah. We'll find her," Kyo added. Tohru nodded.

Emily sniffed. "All right, I guess…"

After a few goodbyes, she turned and walked through the portal, looking back only to gaze into the forest, as if she could see her friend through the trees. Then she stepped into the darkness. The gate closed behind her, leaving only empty air.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Yup. Feel the angst, man. So says me, sitting here in my awesome Invader Zim shirt. I'm in love, by the way, with L (from **Deathnote**). He is simply _amazing_. So adorable, too. And his alias, Ryuzaki, is almost the same as Skye's last name – Ryusaki.

Oh, and just to clear things up…Skye's an orphan. The parents described here, as well as Devon, were her foster family. Maybe I'll give some more info on her past later on…or maybe not. I dunno yet.

Until next week. R&R s'il vous plait. Adieu.


	45. Chapter 43

--Zdravstvuite. Yeah, uh, that's hello in Russian…and as completely random as this seems, it's not. Two of my great-grandfathers (one on each side) were from Russia. Sigh. I know this chapter's short, but please bear with me. It's for effect, if you can understand that…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Three****-**

_(two days later…Saturday)_

The door opened and shut. Yuki and Kyo broke their glaring contest to glance over at the newcomer. Their eyes widened and Yuki jumped up.

"Skye-chan!"

Skye trudged in, hands in her jean pockets. Her long-sleeved black shirt was a bit tattered around the edges and sleeves. Her converses were caked in mud and her dark hair was in disarray.

"Where have you been, Skye-chan?" Yuki asked, coming beside her as she placed her shoes by the door.

She looked up to see Kyo staring at her. Quickly, she looked down. Kyo's brow furrowed.

"Skye-chan?" She glanced to her left to see Yuki peering at her with large, concerned eyes.

"I just needed some time alone," she mumbled.

At that moment, Shigure walked into the room. "Skye-chan!" he cried as he spotted her. "Oh, where have you been? We were ever so worried! Kyo almost wore a hole in the floor, he paced so much!" He embraced her.

She patted his hand. "Thanks, Shigure. I'm going to go to my room, if you don't mind."

As she walked away, Kyo called to her, "Emily was really worried, you know."

Skye paused, but didn't glance back. "I'm sure she was." She headed upstairs.

Shigure watched her, frowning.

"What's wrong, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Skye…She didn't call me Shii-chan…" He looked at Yuki and Kyo. "Something's very wrong."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(Monday…)_

"So," Arisa said, "what happened to Emily?"

"I sense that Emily-san is no longer in this world," Hanajima murmured.

"What?! She died?!"

Hanajima shook her head.

"She went home." The voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Skye staring at her desk.

"Home?" Arisa looked confused. "But I thought you lived with…"

"Relatives," Kyo cut in, saving them. "Emily and Skye have relatives in America."

"Oh, that's cool. So why didn't you go, too, Skye? To visit yours?"

Skye looked up with empty eyes. "They're all dead."

Arisa blanched. "Oh, I'm…I'm sorry."

Skye shrugged and looked out the window. "I won't be here much longer either…" she murmured under her breath.

"What? Where're you going?"

Skye made no movement that she had heard her. Arisa blinked, turned to Yuki and Kyo, and repeated the question. They shrugged and turned worried eyes on the dark-haired girl.

Skye felt their eyes on her, and closed her own. Soon she would escape. Escape to a world where she would be free from their pitying eyes…Far away…

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--(cocks head while peering at story) I'm starting to think that maybe I should mark this story as **Comedy/Angst** instead of **Comedy/Romance**…Comedy and Angst sound kinda funny together, don't they? Yet, somehow, I manage it…Weird.

Ehm, R & R….aaaaandd, that's it, I guess.

Do svidaniya! (Russian again…means goodbye) (waves)


	46. Chapter 44

--Wow, guys. I'm _so, so_ sorry. It's been way too long. I just got done with my spring break and I was really busy. Sigh. I know. Excuses, excuses…Well, anywho. I've been reading **Death Note**, and it is simply amazing. Mello's cool. Near is…annoying. Really annoying. Mikami's cool. L's…well…y'know…still amazing. Light's awesomely psycho. Sidoh and Matsuda are adorably idiotic. And Ryuk is simply awesome. In fact, I went out to Hot Topic (**LOVE** that place) and bought a Ryuk keychain, and an L necklace. Woo!

(rubs hands together) Okay, everyone. This is the final and concluding chapter of Part 1 of BBWW. Yes, that's right. I said **PART ONE**. It goes on!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Skye, Emily, and my demented – and slightly twisted - plot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Four**-

_(A couple days later…)_

"Skye-chan, cheer up," Shigure said, tapping the girl on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "I'm sure another portal to your world will come and Emily-chan will return."

As he left the room, Skye snorted to herself. She wasn't planning on returning to "her" world _ever_ again. She wasn't even sure if it should be called "her" world anymore. There was nothing there for her. Nothing even to prove that she once existed there…

Emily. A picture of her childhood friend loomed in her mind. Emily smacking her. Emily yelling at her. Emily laughing. Emily smiling…Emily gazing at her with pleading eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks…Emily staring in shock as she walked past her, never looking back…

"Oh, Emmy-chan…" Skye murmured under her breath. She shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears.

At that moment, Skye made a promise to herself. She would forget everything. Her foster family, her friends here in this world, her original home, Emily…She chuckled. It was lucky that she didn't remember her real parents. One less thing to forget…

She stood. It was time to destroy her current life…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye trudged through the woods, mind blank. She could hear people calling…Was that her name?

"Skye!"

"Skye-chan!"

The voices seemed to come from so far away. Who were they looking for? It couldn't be her. She knew no one. No one knew her. What was her name again…?

"Skye!" They sounded worried.

"Hey, Skye! Where are you?" Kyo. He was looking, too…?

Her eyes widened, then she squeezed them shut.

_'Empty your mind, empty your mind,'_ she thought urgently. _'Forget all names, all faces, everything…Forget, forget, forget.'_

The shouts gradually faded until they were just distant murmurs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye allowed her feet to carry her forward. After a while, she looked up to find herself in a clearing. In the center, a portal stood. It seemed to be smaller than the others, without the threatening colored lightening. Just a doorway of blackness, darker than the night.

It also seemed to be waiting for her.

Skye closed her eyes and put out her senses. After all, she didn't want to end up somplace…undesirable. She sighed with relief as she felt no place familiar on the portal's opposite end.

She walked slowly toward it, prepared for whatever was to come. When she was mere inches away from the portal, so close she could feel its chill darkness, the bushes behind her rustled.

She turned unwillingly, her body acting on its own. Her eyes met deep red-brown ones.

"Skye…"

She and Kyo gazed at each other across the distance, not saying anything. He glanced at the portal. "That's not your home world…is it?"

Skye didn't respond. Finally, she turned. "I'm sorry."

Kyo took a step forward, reached a hand toward her. "Skye…!"

She glanced back, over her shoulder. "Goodbye." He could hear the unspoken addition echoing in the silence as she stepped into the void.

_'Goodbye…forever…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(XXXX time later…)_

Skye opened her eyes and blinked groggily. Then, she touched her eyes, confused, checking that she was awake. The darkness was so thick.

"Am I…blind?" she wondered aloud. Her voice echoed slightly, so she could tell the room had some size to it.

"You can see perfectly well. No need to worry your pretty little head." The voice came from Skye's left. She peered over, trying to see through the black, but all she could make out was the shine of light on glass.

"Who are you?" She mentally sighed in relief as she heard her voice, which sounded much more confident than she felt.

"Oh, you have no use for that information at the present." The voice was lilting, yet almost mocking. It seemed very familiar.

"Where am I?"

The person sighed. "So many pointless questions. You have no need for this information."

"So, what-?"

Skye was cut off with a finger to her lips. She looked up to see a dark silhouette crouching in front of her.

A million thoughts flashed through her mind, her eyes wide. So fast! She hadn't sensed his movements. This was bad…

The glasses inches from her face flashed, and she glimpsed white teeth grinning. The hand moved from her lips to her chin, lifting her face.

"Ah, what lovely eyes. Mmm…Makes me want to rip them out and drown them in blood."

Skye felt the panic welling up inside her, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Apathy returned. Nothing mattered anymore. Just as long as she could…

She gazed up into the circles of light, eyes as barren as the tundra. "I want to forget…"

"Mmm? Forget what?" The figure cocked his head.

"Everything…"

The teeth shined again. "A simple task, so long as you let me have my own…fun."

Skye shrugged.

"Wonderful! Well, my pretty pet. I believe we're going to get along just fine."

Skye could almost hear the maniacal laughter.

**-****End: Part One****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Well. There we go. Part One: Complete. I'm going to continue Part Two on this same story…thing, so you don't have to go looking for another title on my profile page. Uh, okay. See you later then…R and R.


	47. MEMO PLEASE READ AND ANSWER!

--Okay. I just wanted to take this time to answer some reviewer questions and talk about my story a bit. I know, I know. I can hear your groans. But this is important to me, so please read this.

Question 1: **Where is Skye now?**

-I don't believe the answer to this will spoil anything, so I'll tell. She's in the world of **Saiyuki**. Don't be discouraged if you don't know what it's about. There's no need to know exactly what's going on, and I'll provide details in the chapter.

Question 2: **Who was Skye with?**

-This question I'm a bit more reluctant to answer (I have no idea why). If you read or watched **Saiyuki**, you'd probably know, so I'll tell. His name is **Ni Jianyi**. He's a psycho scientist on the evil side. I also think he's a sexy beast…just kidding. But seriously, I find sadism a turn-on for some reason… (turns red and leaves the room)

(comes back) Ahem. Okay, then. Question 3 (why am I including this one?): **Is Skye going to get raped?**

(looks through story notes/script) ……………………………I have no idea. Seriously. If she does, it won't be graphic…Basically, I'll leave that for you to decide. Although, Ni probably _would_ do it. Skye (based off me, only more emo), would probably enjoy the sado-mazo-ness…My assurance of the answer "Yes" is at about 73.5 percent.

Listen, guys. If you want me to make this M-rated, I have no problem. You just have to ask. I will write the lemons. Hell, I wrote a rape-scene between Cindy Lou Who and the Grinch (it was a dare). In couplet form. Do you know how hard it is to write rape-poetry? Uh…we're getting off topic, aren't we? Althrough, it would help if you answered the M-rated thing…

What I want to know is: **Should I change the story summary, or leave it be? Also, should I change the genre to Angst/Comedy?** (Romance is not the main focus of the story anymore. There might be some, but it's not the story's main point.)

--Um, right. So please answer those two, no three, questions. **One**: Should I change the story summary? **Two**: Should I change the genre? **Three**: Should I change the rating? (Are you pervs, or are you pervs? Yay for perverts!! …Did I say that out loud? (shifty eyes))

Next week, I'll put the first chapter of Part Two up. Until then, ja ne.


	48. Chapter 45: PART TWO BEGINS!

--Okay, guys. I have an important mission for you all. A little later in the story, Skye and Emily are going to get new names. It's one of those 'new personality; new name' things. Emily's name has already been decided on (not that **I** think it fits) by the "real-life Emily". However, I can't pick what name I like for Skye. It should be something a bit vicious-sounding – bloody, y'know? – and cool, too. Also, a bit cold and emo-ish. A few I was thinking of were: **Hikaru**, **Mizore**, **Mizuru**, or **Taryn** (Tah-rin). If you could tell me which of those you like best, I would be most grateful. I'll also be more than happy to consider new names. I've got tons of time to figure this out, too, so PM me or whatever and we can discuss…stuff. Thanks a ton.

Reminder: **Keep in mind that Skye's last/family/sur- name is Ryusaki** (Ree-ooh-sah-key)**. Make sure the name you pick fits with that.** Arigatou gozaimasu.

Enjoy the first chapter of **BBWW: Part Two**!!

I also changed the summery and rating of BBWW. Tell me what you think of the new summary. I'm not very good at writing them, so tips would be helpful…(sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If I did, there wouldn't be any smoke when they transformed, and Yuki and Kyo would be gay…possibly bi…(goes off to contemplate disturbing Furuba-related things)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Five****-**

_**Three and a half years later…**_

A dark portal opened in the center of a sunny clearing. There was a rustling as a figure moved within. The springy green grass bent as it was crushed beneath a bright red converse. Light glinted off brown-gold hair. As the figure's other foot touched down on the ground, the black void behind her closed in upon itself.

A small blue duffel bag was dropped onto the grass as the person stretched her tan arms high, yawning.

She placed her hands on her hips, gazing around with bright green-hazel eyes.

"Well," Emily grinned. "It's certainly been a long time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone turned as the door slid open. They stared in shock at the figure standing there.

"What? No greeting?" Emily said in mock hurt. "Did you guys forget all about me?"

"Emily-chan!!" A blond flash tackled her.

Emily returned the embrace. "Momiji! I missed you, too!"

Soon, Momiji released Emily and helped her up.

"Whoa."

"What is it, Emmy-chan?"

"You've gotten tall, Momiji." The half-German boy was now around Emily's height, maybe a tiny bit taller.

"Well, I _am_ 17 now. I had to grow up sometime." He chuckled, and Emily saw how handsome he had grown.

She embraced him. "My little Momiji's all grown up!"

"Heh heh." Momiji rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. College next year."

"My God." Emily finally released him. She looked around. "Okay. Who's next?"

"Meeeee!!" Shigure launched himself at Emily. "I missed you, tooooooo, Emily-chaaaaannn!!"

Emily stared, wide-eyed, as he hurtled toward her.

Seeming to remember something, Shigure suddenly halted in his 'attack'.

'_Phew_,' he thought. '_I almost forgot how much Emily dislikes contact_.'

Emily peered at him with a curious sort of expression, then shrugged, smiled, and motioned for him to come closer. He complied, slightly nervous as to what she would do. She walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you, too, Shigure."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as a good friend would. "Welcome back, Emily-chan."

Emily stepped back. "So…where's everybody else?"

"Oh! Oh! Guess what?! Tohru broke the curse! She and Rin worked together and now…it's finally gone!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Whoa! Seriously?! That's awesome!"

Momiji bounced up and down excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! So, Kyo didn't have to go into isolation or anything!"

"So is everyone at college now…or what?"

Momiji shook his head, and Shigure grinned. "Yuki went away to college…"

"He's got a girlfriend, too," Shigure interjected.

"Let me guess: Machi?" Emily smiled.

"Yeah, yeah!! And Kyo! He became 'co-Shishou' at the dojo. And he lives with Tohru! They're going out, by the way."

"And Rin's living with Haru in the main complex," Shigure added. "They're so much in love. Everyone's pretty much planned the wedding right after Haru graduates."

"That's so great, you guys!" Emily turned to look slyly at Momiji. "And what about you? Do you have someone special?"

Momiji turned crimson. "M-Maybe…"

"Her name's Kiri," Shigure chimed in.

"Shigure!" Momiji yelled in mock anger.

"Didn't you have a date this evening, Momiji-kun?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I've got to go! Bye, Emily-chan! See you later!" He ran out of the house.

Emily and Skye chuckled, sitting at the coffee table.

"So, how are _you_, Emily-chan?" Shigure asked. He eyed the duffel bag. "Planning on staying for a while?"

"Yes, actually. My family all think that I went abroad for college, so they won't be expecting any contact from me for…" She shrugged. "Who knows when?"

Shigure nodded. "I see."

"Oh!" Emily looked up brightly. "I can control the formation of the portals pretty well, too! I've been practicing."

"Really? Wow. So that's how you came back so easily."

Emily nodded. "Uh huh." Then, her expression became grave, her demeanor serious. "She left, didn't she?"

Shigure looked down. "Yes. Not long after you did. We…We don't know where she went."

Emily, too, looked down. "I see." She stared back up, right into Shigure's eyes. Determination made her eyes shine. "That idiot can barely tie her shoes without me. I'm going to find her." She smiled. "I will definitely find her…and bring her back home."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Right. So, don't forget about the question I asked before. Also, about the reference to Emily's height…It's still the same as before. So is Skye's. If you forgot what that was, or whatever, refer back to the **OC Profile** chapter I made earlier. Just be aware that Emily and Skye's appearances are different. Well, actually, Emily's mostly the same. Her hair lightened up a bit, so it's gold-brown now, and it's a little longer (mid-back, I guess), but that's about it. Her eyes (I forgot what I called them before and am too lazy to check) are green-hazel.

Thanks everyone!


	49. Chapter 46

--Okay. First things first. Review replies! .

**anime.storm** – Sorry. We're not gonna hear from Skye for a while…T.T

**xaZn-X-aNimEx1004** – Thanks a lot. I like the name Natsuru, and normally Ayumu _would_ fit with Skye's personality. It's just that, in this part of the story, her persona as a "unique individual" is kinda…not there. The title "emotionless killer" fits better…

I'm really, _really_ sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. There's, like, 11 days left of school, and my teachers are packing on the homework to review for finals.

Um. I'm still taking votes for Skye's new name. I've asked around and it's down to **Mizore**, **Mizuru**, or possibly **Hikaru**. The first two are the best ones, though. So please let me know which one you like. Her last name is **Ryusaki** remember.

I do collect names, though (among other things), so if you want to tell me an interesting name you've heard or whatever, that'd be really cool. Thanks a ton.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or the song "Margaritaville". You'll see what I mean… I do own Emily and Kiri, although, in all honesty, Kiri belongs to Momiji, I suppose… .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Six****-**

Though she may have sounded confident when she told Shigure about finding Skye, Emily's optimism faded slowly over the next few days.

"Argh!"

The cry sounded from the living room. Tohru entered said room to find Emily, sitting cross-legged at the table, gripping her hair in her hands.

"What's wrong, Emily-san?" she asked nervously.

The light-haired girl had been in the living room for most of the morning. When asked what she was doing, she'd said she was searching the worlds for Skye, exploring the portals wit her senses. Now, however, instead of the calm demeanor she'd projected before, Emily was a picture of frustration and irritation.

"I can't find her anywhere! There's too many worlds!" Emily put her head in her hands. "I'm starting to think this is hopeless."

"Oh, no, Emily-san!"

"Cheer up, Emily." Kyo appeared in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Maybe." He grinned. "Maybe you just need some training!" He punched an invisible enemy energetically.

Emily cocked her head, mulling it over. "Maybe…"

Tohru clenched her fists and made that ridiculous determined face of hers. She nodded. "Yes! Training! Hwah!" She punched the air, like Kyo did before, only much lamer.

Kyo smirked and knocked her lightly on the head. She turned to stare up at him.

"You're such a loser," he said, staring at her lovingly.

She smiled back.

Emily could tell they were in their own little world and didn't want to disturb them, so she slipped out as quietly as she could.

The sun was shining strong today. Emily stretched in the warm air. She yawned.

"Hmm. What to do, what to do…" Emily thought hard, wondering what to do for a respite from her tedious search.

Before she knew it, she was wandering down the sidewalk, past the town's shops. People walked past her in a steady stream. A lot of people were out on this beautiful day.

She came to an intersection and looked up when she heard her name being called. A familiar blond head waved at her from among the sea of people. He ran across the crosswalk. Grinning, Momiji emerged from the crowd before her, holding the hand of a girl.

"Emmy-chan! Hi!"

"Hey, Momiji. What's up?"

He turned to the girl. "Emmy-chan, I want you to meet Kiri, the cutest girl in the whole world!"

The girl smacked him playfully on the arm. "Stop embarrassing me, Momiji-kun!"

Emily regarded the girl. She was a couple inches shorter than Momiji, with shoulder-length, wavy, red hair and big, brown eyes. Freckles sprinkled across her nose.

Emily smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kiri." She held out her hand.

Kiri took it and shook. "You, too, Emmy-chan."

"So, what are you doing right now?" Momiji asked Emily.

She shrugged. "Trying to figure out _what_ to do."

Momiji and Kiri looked at each other, eyes bright.

"We're going to see a movie," Momiji said.

"Do you want to come?" Kiri asked.

"Thanks, guys, but I don't want to be a third wheel." Emily smiled.

"Oh, you won't be!" Momiji assured her.

"Yeah! It's totally fine!" Kiri added.

"Alright. Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the movie, the young couple and Emily went their separate ways. Momiji and Kiri were going to go to dinner, and though they had invited Emily, she felt she had intruded on their date for too long. She waved as she turned to walk back to Shigure's.

It was getting late, and Emily frowned as she thought of how she had been having fun the whole day, instead of looking for Skye. She was about to start feeling bad, when she remembered that she had searched for her friend nonstop over the past three days. That thought caused her to perk up a bit more.

"Hmm, maybe this whole search _would_ be easier if I had the proper training," she said aloud. "But how would I train?" She sighed.

She came up to the house and stepped up to the porch. She was about to open the door, when she noticed a piece of paper taped to it. She pulled it off, reading through it. It said:

"_Emily,_

_ I was almost afraid to leave, but had to get back to the dojo. A portal opened up while you were gone, and it seems that Shigure's made a new…friend. I'm worried they might do something…bad (You know what I mean). Just be careful when you go inside._

_- Kyo"_

"A portal? Why didn't I sense it?" Emily murmured. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Okay, here we go." She slid open the door and entered, glancing around warily. She slipped off her shoes.

"I'm home," she called.

"Emily-chaaaan! Welcome back! Come on in! We're on the final chorus!" Shigure's voice sounded a bit…strange.

Unsure what to make of this, Emily entered and walked into the dining room (the room with the table). She froze in the doorway, staring in shock.

There, sitting at the table with Shigure, was Kisuke Urahara. A bottle of sake sat in front of them and Emily suspected that it was almost empty. Kisuke, for some reason, was playing a ukulele, and they were singing (badly) "Margaritaville".

_"Wastin' away again in Margaritaville,_

Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt."

Emily's eye started twitching.

_"Some people say that there's a woman to blame,_

_But I know it's my own damn fault."_

Emily stared at them as they finished their song.

"Hiiii, Emily-chan!!" Shigure waved. Emily could easily see that he was drunk. She ignored him, turning instead to his drinking buddy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, not meaning to sound rude.

"I just dropped by to say hello," Kisuke grinned, raising his cup, "and to have a drink."

"You _do_ realize that you crossed worlds to get here, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Emily shook her head. "Okay. Whatever. I'm going to bed, okay?" She began to leave.

"Hold on a minute, Kitamura-san," Kisuke said suddenly. "There_ is_ another reason that I came here."

Emily turned to face him again. "Oh, yeah? I figured."

"Right." Suddenly, Kisuke Urahara looked very sober indeed. "I've sensed your reiatsu…and I've come here…to train you."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--I don't normally become fond of characters I create for minor parts in my stories, but I've developed quite a liking for Kiri. While creating her, I just tried to think of a girl that would be a good pairing for Momiji, and…voila. Kiri was born! Isn't she cute?

Anyway, vote for Skye's name…review…and bear with me for a bit longer. I'm up to writing the big transition to **Saiyuki** and it's more difficult than I expected. Sorry…

Ja ne!


	50. Chapter 47

--Er, hello again. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!! I've been busy with finals and Regents and all that school crap. It's crazy!! But now I'm almost done. I've got one more Regents left, then I'm done for good. Physics, sigh…

A lot of people have been reviewing about how much they miss Skye. I know how you feel. I miss her, too! (After all, she WAS basically me…) I'm not sure how much longer she'll be gone. I tried asking Ni, but he just smiled and said, "You'll see," in that degrading voice of his. Sigh…I hope she's okay…(Isn't it sad when even the author doesn't know what's going on?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Dragonball Z.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Seven****-**

The next morning, Emily woke bright and early. She descended the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, heading outside. She stepped out the door to find two teenagers seated on the porch.

"Hello…" she said unsurely, not quite positive who the two were.

They turned, and Emily gasped as she saw their faces.

"Kisa! Hiro! Oh my gosh, you guys have grown so much!"

"Emily-oneechan! You're back!" Kisa smiled, getting up to embrace the older girl.

Even Hiro smirked a little at Emily. "Hey. Long time, no see."

Emily grinned. "Yeah. I didn't recognize you guys at first." She looked over them. Hiro looked much the same, but older, taller, and more handsome. Kisa had grown out her hair, so that it rippled down her back in beautiful cascades.

"Well, we _are_ sophomores now," Hiro said matter-of-factly.

Emily blinked. "In middle school?"

Hiro gave her an "Are-you-kidding-me?" look.

Kisa giggled. "No, Emily-chan. We're in high school."

Emily bonked herself in the head. "Oh. Duh." She laughed.

"By the way," Hiro said, "who is that guy?"

"Hm? What guy?"

"The guy in the weird, striped hat and geta."

"Are you talking about me?" The voice rang out of nowhere.

Hiro looked around. "Wha-? Who's that? Where are you?"

"Up here."

Hiro looked straight up to see a pair of grey-green eyes staring down at him from the roof.

"Wh-What are you doing up there?!" Hiro exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hangin' out." Kisuke grinned dopily and put up a peace sign.

Emily pointed at the blonde man. "That's Kisuke Urahara," she said to Hiro.

"It's nice to meet you, Urahara-san." Kisa smiled sweetly.

Kisuke hopped off the roof to land before them. "The pleasure is all mine." He turned to Emily. "So. Kitamura-san. Ready to train?"

Emily shrugged. "I guess so."

There was a pause, then Kisuke said, "Uh, I'm new here, so…Where shall we go?"

"Umm." Emily thought. "Well, there's the forest, the mountains…"

"Or you could use the room Skye built," Hiro interjected.

"What? Skye built?" Emily gaped at him.

Kisa nodded. "Yes. Skye-oneechan built a _really_ big room. Shigure-ojichan didn't like it at first…"

"Well, where is it?" Emily looked around.

"Under the house." Hiro yawned.

"Eh?! Under?!"

"Hm. What kind of room is it, I wonder?" Kisuke murmured.

"Um. Skye-oneechan called it a Hyper…Hyper…Hyperbolic…um…something." Kisa looked down.

"Wait. A Hyperbolic Time Chamber?!" Kisuke exclaimed.

Kisa nodded. "Yes, that was it."

"That's excellent! Perfect!"

Emily stared at him blankly. "I don't get it."

"In a Hyperbolic Time Chamber, time passes faster than it does in the real world. For example, one could spend ten years in the chamber, and when they come out, only a week has really passed. I'm quite impressed that this Skye-chan could have made one. I would have liked to meet her."

"Yeah. She didn't show it much, but she was a genius." Emily smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, but it's impossible for you to meet her now. You see, she-"

Kisuke held up his hand. "I know, I know. I heard the whole sad story." He smiled kindly. "But that's why we have to train you. You need to get her back, yes?"

Emily blinked and stared at him for a moment. Then she grinned. "Right."

Kisuke turned to Hiro and Kisa. "Now where's that time chamber?"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Oh, btw, I figured out what Skye's new name's gonna be, so you don't need to vote on that anymore…I'm always up for learning cool new names though. Alright. R&R. Ja ne.


	51. Chapter 48

God, I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I've been adjusting to summer vacation, and hanging with my grandma and whatnot. I got this phantasmagoric ring that's like one of those ancient Chinese finger claws. It's covered with dragon scales and claws, and has a giant onyx on the knuckle. I've also started the **Godchild / Cain Saga**. My evaluation: Cain's sexy; Riff's amazing; and Disraeli is a god among psychos. All in all: pretty damn awesome. I also loved the fact that Yuki-sempai named Riff after Riff-Raff from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", and his mom's name was Magenta.

To answer **Miorochi**'s question: Kisuke knows _everything_. How can you not know everything with an awesome hat like that?

And for anyone who was wondering…I passed my Physics Regents!! I got a 90. It's weird because I've been getting 75's all year, and I got a 74 on my midterm. So how did I manage a 90 on the Regents…? (shakes head)

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Forty-Eight

_(__3 days later__)_

"Hm. That's strange." Haru looked around. "I heard Emily-san was here…"

"She is," Hiro answered.

"Where? I don't see her," Rin wondered, looking around.

"Down there," Kisa said, looking at the ground at her feet.

"Eh?" Rin looked like she was going to continue to speak, but she was interrupted by a silver flash as it cried, "Gure-san!"

Shigure appeared in the doorway. "Aaya!"

The two men embraced. Hiro covered Kisa's eyes.

"Don't look," he muttered. "It's disturbing. Very disturbing."

Ayame glided over to them with Shigure following behind. The silver-haired man sighed dramatically.

"Without dearest Yuki, my life has become so very humdrum! Oh, what I wouldn't give to again see his sweet face!" He put an arm around Hiro and Haru, who were standing closest to him. "We miss you, dear Yuki! Oh, how we miss you!" He threw an arm across his face in exaggerated anguish.

Hiro stared at him. "I bet Yuki's rolling in glee right now," he stated in a monotone.

Kisa giggled.

Shigure looked around. "Well, let's go have some tea, shall we?"

As they all sat down at the table and Kisa got the tea from the kitchen, the door slid open.

"Hm?" Shigure blinked and looked at the newcomer. Everyone else followed suit.

"…Tori-san!" Ayame leaped up and glomped the dark-haired man.

"Ayame," Hatori said.

"Hm?" Ayame looked up at him.

"Get off." Hatori stepped out of Ayame's arms.

"Oh! Hatori oji-chan's here!" Kisa exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.

"_Now_ it's a party," Haru murmured blandly.

Hatori shook his head. "I just stopped by on my way to the dojo. Kyo missed his check-up. Again."

"Oh, Haa-san," Shigure said. "Did you know? Emily's here, too."

"Yes, I've heard. Where is she?"

"Training. For three days straight now."

"Training?" Hatori looked up at the sky with an "Oh, boy…" expression. "Then I'm probably going to need to check up on her, too. Training always means a ton of work for me," he said, remembering back to the Kyo and Yuki wars.

"No, that's okay, Hatori. I think I'm fine."

They all turned to see Emily standing there, with Kisuke beside her. He looked tired, but pleased.

"Emily-chan! You're taking a break at last?" Shigure asked.

Emily's eyes widened. "A _break_? No, way. We're done. Done for good."

"Well, you still need to practice occasionally…" Kisuke began.

Emily waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know that. But you _know_ what I meant."

Hiro's expression was slightly doubtful. "After just three days of training, you're done?"

"Three _days_? Three_** days**_?!" Emily exclaimed. "I think you mean three friggin' _**years**_!!"

Everyone blinked and did a collective "Wha?"

Kisuke sighed. "Here. I'll explain it simply. We were training in a Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which allows time to pass faster inside than it does in the real world. In this case, I set it so that a day out here equaled a year in there."

"Wait. So you mean I'm _not_ 21? I'm still 18? Dude…" Emily grinned. "That's insane."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And it was built by my insane friend. Who has apparently lost the tenuous hold she had on sanity. And now I have to go save her ass from whatever idiocy she's gotten herself into."(1)

She was silent then. Everyone watched her warily. She looked up.

"But first I'm gonna get some sleep. Training nonstop for three years is a bitch." She finally noticed everyone. "Oh, hey, Ayame. Haru, Rin. 'Sup?"

Rin shrugged. "Not much."

Haru nodded in acknowledgment.

Ayame suddenly appeared beside Emily and embraced her. "Oh, Emily-chan! I have missed thee so!"

Emily disentangled herself hurriedly. "Yeah. You, too."

She walked to the stairs. "Well, I'm going to bed. Oh. And one more thing." She looked back at them and grinned. "My name's not Emily anymore. It changed when I mastered reiatsu. Now you can call me Tai. Tai Kitamura."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-- (1) When I typed this up, I felt like having someone say "Amen" at the end, but figured that it would kill the mood…

BTW, Tai's name is pronounced Tie, if anyone didn't know.

Alright, ya. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update next week. Ja ne.


	52. Chapter 49

Wow, guys. I'm _really_ sorry. It's been waayyy too long since I've updated. And to make matters worse, I haven't done anything really important to make a good excuse…Although, I do have a bit of writer's block, unfortunately…

Well, I'll stop blabbing and get on with the chapter…..I really like how this one turned out.

Disclaimer: I only own Tai and Skye. If I owned anything else, it'd be lost inside the labyrinth of my drawers and shelves. (I have too many to keep track of. XD)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Forty-Nine****-**

Shigure walked into the kitchen to find Tai drinking a cup of coffee. He blinked sleepily as he poured himself one.

"Morning," Tai said brightly.

Shigure yawned. "Good morning. You're up early."

Tai shrugged. "I'm a morning person."

Shigure grinned into his coffee mug. "You two really are like night and day."

"Who?"

He looked at her. "You and Skye."

Tai blinked, then smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. But you know what they say. 'Opposites attract'."

Shigure nodded. After a moment, he looked up, glancing around. "Where's Kisuke?"

"He went home."

Shigure stared at her. "Wait. You mean, like, through a portal?"

Tai nodded. "Yup. Just this morning. You missed him by about a half hour."

"Oh. Then I guess you really _are_ done training, hm?"

Tai glanced at him. "I thought we already made that clear."

"Oh. Right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon, everyone was awake, and the house was lively again. Ayame had returned to his shop, but Rin, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro were still there. Soon, Kyo and Tohru came, and even Momiji and Kiri.

"My house is so popular!" Shigure cried happily. "And it's not being destroyed!"

"We should go on a picnic!" Tohru shouted.

A chorus of agreement replied back.

"Wait a second." Rin spoke. She looked at Tai. "Didn't you want to go find Skye?"

Everyone became silent. They looked at Tai, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she spoke. "Yes. I am going to find Skye. In fact, I'm working on it right now. As we speak, my senses are searching for her energy in the other worlds. I think a picnic would be a great way to enjoy the time that I'm still here."

Kisa tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Tai smiled. "Well, when I find Skye, I'm going to leave here to get her, right? I'm probably not going to be coming back for a while."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about this. Tai looked around.

"Oh, come on! Don't look so depressed. You're making me feel terrible…What are we bringing for the picnic?"

"Um…we could bring onigiri…" Kisa suggested.

"And watermelons for smashing!" Momiji and Kiri exclaimed.

"And leeks," Haru added with a completely straight face.

Kyo spasmed and glared at him. "Damn you."

They all set to work packing food and blankets and such. Soon, they were ready.

"Um. Where exactly are we going?" Tai asked as they stepped out into the sunlight.

"Oh, I know a place!" Momiji cried. "It's really good! Come on!"

He led them through the woods in a long, confusing pattern.

"You better know where you're going, Momiji," Hiro said.

"Don't worry! We're here!"

Momiji parted some bushes to reveal a beautiful clearing almost the length of a football field. The ground was completely covered with different types of flowers. It seemed as if a rainbow had fallen out of the sky.

"Whoa," Kyo said.

"It's so pretty!" Tohru ran out and spun among the flowers, causing the loose petals to circle around her. Kisa joined in, and soon everyone was among the flowers.

As they ate their food, they laughed and played and just basically had fun. Tai looked around, smiling. She would remember these moments. She frowned as the wind swirled a cluster of petals through the air, seeing Skye's deep eyes glittering among them. Tai set her jaw. Next time they had a picnic…next time, Skye would _definately _be there. Then she would share in the memories, too.

'And,' Tai thought, glancing over at some of the others who were busy shattering watermelons, 'I'll smash a watermelon over that dumb head of hers.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple hours later, they were all resting quietly, relaxing in the sea of blossoms, enjoying nature and each other's company. Suddenly, Tai sat up, eyes wide.

"Em…I mean, Tai-chan?" Tohru asked. "What's wrong?"

"I found her," Tai whispered.

"What?!" The others all crowded around her.

"Skye," Tai said louder. "I found her." She stood up. "I know where she is!"

Everyone cheered.

"Then…ano…Does that mean you're leaving?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah," Tai answered. "But don't worry. I'll be back. With Skye!"

She concentrated for a moment, and a portal opened up before them. She looked back at everyone.

Tohru ran forward and hugged her, and soon they were in a massive group hug. When they finally disentangled themselves, Tai smiled at them all.

"Well…Later." She waved, then stepped into the void.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a flash of light, then Tai was through. She landed hard on the ground.

"Oww." She rubbed her backside. "Okay. Where am I?" She looked around.

She was in a forest. It looked pretty ordinary. She could hear voices. Standing and turning around, she glanced over toward the sounds and froze.

And awkward scene was before her. Three men stood, completely immobilized by milllions of centipedes. A pointy-eared dude with an evil grin was jeering at them. All in all: pretty damn weird.

Then, to make matters worse, they all stopped, turned, and stared at her.

Tai sighed. "Ah, shit."

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Enter Saiyuki!! I'm really excited…and I love how this chapter ended. Haha…

By the way, for those who have yet to completely understand how I type, "this" is speaking, and 'this' is thinking. Just thought I should clear that up…

I'll try my best to update next week…Poka.("Later" in Russian.)


	53. Chapter 50

-- Hello, hello

-- Hello, hello! Two weeks in a row! Everyone celebrate!! Heh. I was just reminiscing about **Saiyuki**, and I remembered that I once lent it to one of my guy friends to read, and he gave it back, saying that it almost turned him gay. Yes, my friends. _That_ is how sexy the men of **Saiyuki** are. Mwahahahaha!! …I freakin' _love_ that series…

Chapter 50…Wowzer……

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Wish I did…most people wouldn't approve…maybe…(evil, perverted grin)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Fifty****-**

As the men stared at her, Tai grinned sheepishly up at them.

"Uh…hey," she said as casually as possible.

"Sup?" One of the men – the one with long, red hair – covered in centipedes grinned at her.

"You know, I hardly think this is a good situation for you to be flirting," the brown-haired man said, nodding down at his own insect-covered body.

"It might be me, but that is one of the strangest fetishes I've seen," Tai commented flippantly. "But, unfortunately, I'm not into man-sex. That's Skye's thing. So, er, good luck and goodbye." She gave them the thumbs-up and turned to leave…only to find the guy with the pointy ears standing in her way.

He grinned widely. "Terribly sorry. I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave."

"Really? Huh." Without warning, Tai pulled back her right fist and threw it forward. The man, however, was prepared and went to block it. What he wasn't prepared for was Tai's left fist suddenly connecting with his jaw bone. He stumbled back, clutching his face. When he removed his hand, Tai was satisfied to see his jaw hanging slightly crooked.

"Hm. Impressive. I didn't expect you to feint." His voice was slightly slurred from the broken jaw, but he showed no signs of pain.

'Wait a second. Those squinty eyes…that grin…'

"Hey, do I know you?" Tai cocked her head at him.

The man looked slightly surprised and confused. "I've no recollection of yourself, so I would think not."

Tai blinked. "Huh? Oh, wait. You're _that_ dude, aren't you?"

"Er…what…'dude'?"

"Your name's Chin Yisou, right? God, it's been so long." She sighed. "That's what happens when your loser friend who owns all the manga you read decides to go MIA in a fictional world." (**A/N:** That would basically sum up our relationship, eh, Sarah?)

"You…know my name?"

"Yeah. It's only 'cause Skye used to argue with me that you should've had a bigger role in the manga. I don't know why, but she has that fetish for freaks…especially ones with that creepy grin. Gin Ichimaru, that dude from Yu Yu Hakusho…Kurotsuchi. Well, _he_ didn't have that grin, but I personally think his was even creepier…"

A groan sounded from one of the centipede-covered men. "Will you _please_ shut up?" the blonde growled.

Tai stared at him for a moment, then started talking again. "Come to think of it, this scene is verrryyy familiar. Oh, yeah. I remember. With the centipedes, and you, and…where's Goku?"

"We have no idea," the redhead said.

"Wait. How do you know Goku?" the brunette asked.

"Uhhh…Oh, look! There he is! Right on time." Tai pointed, causing everyone to turn as a brown-haired boy with a golden diadem on his forehead limped out of the bushes.

"Sorry I took so lo-." He stopped, staring at the scene before him. A small, white dragon fluttered around him.

"Goku! Hakuryu!" The brunette man stared at Tai. "How…How did you know…?"

Tai shrugged as Goku suddenly faced Chin Yisou.

"You chased me off a cliff, you creep!"

The pointy-eared madman's grin was as enigmatic as ever. He turned to the brunette man.

"Well, Cho Gonou. I'm afraid I have to take my leave…But don't worry, I'm not through with you yet."

At that, he turned and leapt through the trees at an incredible speed. As he left, the centipedes seemed to evaporate.

"He's getting away!" Goku shouted.

Tai sighed. 'I _really_ shouldn't be getting involved…Oh, whatever.'

"Not if I can help it," she said aloud. She raised her right arm, index finger pointed at the escaping villain. "Hado #4: White Lightning." An extremely fast bolt of lightning shot from her finger and into the trees. A moment later they heard a shriek of pain and irritation.

"Whoa. Nice aim," the red-haired man said.

"Thanks," Tai turned to the brunette. "He's not dead. I figured you'd want to finish him yourself."

"Um, y…yes. Thank you…" He blinked. "But who are you?"

Tai hesitated. Then she said, "The name's Tai. Tai Kitamura."

"Ah. I am-"

Tai waved her hand. "Skip it. I already know." She pointed to him. "Hakkai," – the blonde – "Sanzo,"- the redhead – "Gojyo," – the brunette boy – "Goku."

The white dragon fluttered up beside her.

"And Hakuryu." She scratched his tiny head.

"Cheep," he cooed.

"As I said before, I only wounded that guy. If you want to catch him, you should get moving."

"Tch. Let's go, Hakkai." Sanzo turned and ran off.

"Um, Gojyo – take care of Goku!" Hakkai quickly followed Sanzo.

"Wha?" Gojyo and Goku gaped. "They actually ditched us!"

"Hey, um, Tai," Goku said. "What do…? Huh?"

Tai had disappeared, already following the other two.

"Jeez. Her, too? Goddammit!" Gojyo grimaced. "Let's go, monkey."

"Quit callin' me a monkey, kappa!"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-- Alright. Another week's chapter, awesomely done, if I do say so myself. R&R, if you please. Thank you all!

This is Draelya – signing out!


	54. Chapter 51

--**KaidaThorn** – (high fives) Yes! That's what I'm talking about!

I watched the anime, and I thought it sucked, but that's just my opinion. Personally, I always think the manga is better, and I know (from experience) that **Saiyuki** is strangely difficult to find on the Internet, so I shall provide you all with some useful information, should you care to take it…The website for free **Saiyuki **manga can be found on my profile page, for anyone interested.

Now, go, my disciples! Go and corrupt your minds! Mwahahahahahaha!! (cue sinister music)

Ohmigosh, omigosh, omigosh! I just read **Bleach** Chpt. 321. Yumi-chan (Yumichika) is so cool! He just totally destroyed the gayest gaylord that ever gayed the gay-walk. His name was Charlotte Coolhorn, I think…In his released form, he looked like a buff ballerina. It was _really_ gross…But Yumi-chan is amazing…

For this chapter, I basically took one of my favorite parts of **Saiyuki** and added Tai into the mix. Sorry if you think it's unoriginal, but I had to. I _love_ this part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Fifty-One****-**

Tai ran through the forest. 'Damn. Where did they go?' she mentally cursed herself for losing them.

Suddenly, she heard voices. As quietly as possible, she crept toward a grove of trees and peered around them.

Sanzo and Hakkai were there. They were facing Chin Yisou. The pointy-eared demon, Tai was satisfied to notice, was missing his entire right arm, leaving nothing but a bloody patch on his shoulder. (A/N: From when he got injured from her lightning blast.)

"…Everything to this point was nothing more than foreplay," he was saying. "Now…do show me, Cho Gonou. I want to see your face twisted in painful pleasure."

'What the hell?' Tai thought. 'This dude's even freakier in person…Skye would be loving this…' She mentally rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden, Hakkai spasmed. He groaned in pain and clutched his head.

Sanzo took a step toward him. "Hakkai?! What the hell did he-"

"Get away from me!" the green-eyed man cried.

Sanzo blinked. "What?"

Without warning, Hakkai grabbed Sanzo and knocked him down, pinning him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around the other man's pale throat and began to squeeze. A look of shocked horror was plastered across his face.

Chin Yisou stood behind him, leering. "You truly are a fragile being. It's blissfully easy to enter a gap in your heart."

"S-Stop it!" Hakkai pleaded.

"Why? You have no objections to murder. Think of it as a single addition…to the long list of deaths you have on your soul."

'Hm…' Tai thought, rubbing her chin. 'I wonder if I should interrupt…No, I already know what's going to happen. It's best not to meddle…' She grinned. 'If Skye were here, though…' She chuckled as she imagined all the havoc her friend could cause in a place where she already knew the outcome of everything. 'Oh, wait. I should watch.' She zoned back into what was going on.

Hakkai was shouting about something, still clutching Sanzo's neck. "I killed you! I know I did!"

"Indeed," Chin Yisou responded. "You ripped me apart quite masterfully. But there was a moment before I passed. And in that moment…I planted this." He touched his chest, and a mahjong tile with the kanji for "life" appeared. "Right inside the wound you created. Clever, yes? And do you know _why_ I did such a thing? I wanted to see you again, Cho Gonou. I've never been truly attached to anything. You're the first person in my life I've taken an interest in."

At this, Tai snickered. 'Gay, much?'

"I want to see your features twisted in insanity," Chin Yisou continued.

"No!" Hakkai shouted.

"To hear your desperate cries…"

"Please, stop!"

"I want to clutch and destroy it all."

'Skye would _so_ love this,' Tai thought.

Sanzo let out a sudden choking gasp, then went limp. His hands fell to the ground and he lay still.

"San…zo…?" Hakkai stared in shock. "Ah…Yaaaaaaaaaah!" He clutched his head, letting out an ear-piercing shriek, like a wounded animal.

Tai's ears pricked up as she heard footsteps heading toward them. It seemed that Chin Yisou noticed as well.

"Oh. It seems your friends are here," he said.

Hakkai was still sitting in shock.

"You're without the will to move? Then please, allow me." He took Hakkai's arm. "Come. Let's lose everything."

Tai made a face. 'Creep.' She turned to face the oncoming two.

Goku saw her first. "Hey, Tai! Where's-?" Then, he looked past her, into the clearing. "Hey! There he is!"

Gojyo came up behind him. "Hakkai, you oka…" He broke off when he noticed something else. "Sanzo?!" He stared in shock at the prone figure of the monk.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted. "What did he…"

"What the hell's going on?!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"I…I k-killed him."

"Huh?" Goku turned toward the voice, just in time to receive a blow to the face that sent him flying.

Gojyo gaped. "Hakkai, what're you doing?!"

Tai crossed her arms in the shadow of the trees, not five feet away from the scene. 'And like that, I'm forgotten,' she thought ruefully. She sighed silently. 'Wish I had some popcorn…'

"I wouldn't bother at this point," Chin Yisou was saying. "He's one of my dolls now."

Hakkai glowered at Gojyo and Goku, effectively looking like a mindless slave. He dashed toward Goku and, before the boy had time to react, created a ball of chi in his right hand.

"Don't! Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted desperately.

At the last moment, Hakkai altered his direction and hurled the ball straight at Chin Yisou, hitting him square in the chest. The demon flew backward, quickly recovering himself, and landing in a crouch.

"What's this?" he said, annoyed. "You're still of your own mind?!"

The feeling of cool metal against the back of his head caused him to freeze.

"_He's_ not the one out of his mind," Sanzo said, and pulled the trigger.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled, relieved. Then he frowned. "Wait, you were fakin'?"

"I thought so," Gojyo muttered. "Damn."

Sanzo looked away, embarrassed. "Shut your mouth."

Hakkai laughed. "Sorry for causing such a fuss!"

"Ah. So you followed Gonou's spontaneous directing?" Chin Yisou asked, sitting up. He licked at the blood dripping down his face from the hole in his forehead. The overall effect was pretty darn creepy.

"He wasn't putting much effort into strangling me," Sanzo replied. "But beside that…if he were ever forced to really kill me…he'd sooner bite and tongue and die."

Hakkai laughed. "Oh no, Sanzo. It was all your wonderful acting," he said, clapping his hands. "I honestly thought I'd killed you. Ha ha."

Sanzo glared at him. "…Now you're _asking_ for death."

Chin Yisou looked down, smiling ruefully. "So my spell didn't affect you."

"Well, you said so yourself," Hakkai responded. "It's simple to enter a gap in the heart. Unfortunately, my heart isn't big enough to have any gaps. Well. It would appear that your estimation of me was royally screwed up." He smiled in a way that sent chills up Tai's spine. "Allow me to humbly send you on your way once more."

Chin Yisou laughed. "Try what you will. But do you honestly think you can kill me with chi? I'm not sure. Perhaps you should remove your limiters to fight me. For old times' sake." He leered at Hakkai.

The brunette didn't respond, but made a sudden dash toward Chin Yisou, grabbing his arm.

Chin Yisou laughed. "You've truly lost your mind this time!"

Hakkai's grip tightened and Chin Yisou's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't need to remove my limiter," Hakkai said. "Manipulating chi…has its uses." His left hand began to glow. "Three years ago…I tore you open around…_here_, am I right?" He stabbed his arm through Chin Yisou's chest and Tai flinched as she saw his fist come out of the demon's back.

"Cho…Go…nou…?" Chin Yisou groaned.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Hakkai opened his hand slightly to reveal the mahjong tile that had granted his nemesis life. He crushed the tile and ripped his arm out of the other man sideways. "My name…is Cho _Hakkai_."

Chin Yisou fell against Hakkai, clutching his shoulder. "…R-Really. I'm disappointed in y-you."

Hakkai smiled. "Thank you kindly."

"I thought this would be more f-fun." Tai could see the demon's flesh slowly beginning to rot away, showing the bone underneath.

"Unfortunately, these days I've gotten tired of masochism. The people around me have been an influence, you see," Hakkai told him. "However red my hands may be stained…blood can always be washed away. That's how we live. All of us."

Chin Yisou grinned, crumbling away. "Ha ha…Is it, now…I truly hate you from the bottom of my heart. Cho Hakkai. You're nothing but a hypocrite. You only _smell_ like the living."

Hakkai frowned, grasping the dying man's now-skeletal hand. "What a coincidence. I hate you, too." He dropped the hand as the wind scattered the dust that remained of Chin Yisou away. He raised his hand, and Hakuryu fluttered to his shoulder. "Because unlike you…I'm not without a past or a future."

Tai exhaled. 'That was pretty cool…but maybe I shouldn't get involved with these guys. That could spell trouble. Although…' she eyed Sanzo reluctantly. She quickly shook her head. 'No, no, no! Focus, Tai. You're here to save Skye, and _only_ to save Skye! Now, move!' She nodded and turned, beginning to walk off.

"Hey! Tai! Hang on a second!" Goku called to her, waving at her retreating back.

She flinched, but didn't turn around. 'Don't get involved, don't get involved, don't get involved.' She sucked in a deep breath and began to run.

"Hey! Tai! Where're ya…goin'…?" Goku stared after her, confused. "Huh. Wonder why she ran off."

Gojyo shrugged. "This whole thing with the creepozoid probably freaked her out. She was weird, but she was still just a chick."

"Hm…" Hakkai stared off thoughtfully.

Sanzo lit a cigarette. "We should head out if we're gonna make it to a town by nightfall. Let's go." He walked off, and the others followed behind.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Wasn't that episode thingy so badass? I dunno. I love it. I know I made Gojyo kind of Chauvinist pig in that last part. I really don't know why, but it's definitely going to change. (If you know anything about Tai yet, you know why.)

I'm kind of proud. This was a long chapter, wasn't it? Let's see…about 1741 words…At least that's what Word Count says…

I bid thee adieu until the next installment.


	55. Chapter 52

--(waves) Hi, everyone. I'm glad to be finally back on track, now that I've actually gotten somewhere with my summer work. That's right. I have at last finished exactly one quarter of it. Woohoo!!

I love how all of you miss Skye so much. I guess I was trying to get you to warm up to Tai…but it looks like my character is more popular! Hah! You see _that_, Sarah?! Oh, God. I seriously hope she doesn't read this…or I'm dead.

And, no, for those of you who got confused, I do not have anything against gay people. Or lesbians. Or bisexuals. In fact, I'm a yaoi lover. It's Sarah…or Tai, that's not so…enthusiastic… I _did_ try to make their personalities as much like ours as possible.

And remember: for those of you who don't know what's going on, and _actually want to_, a link to a website with free Saiyuki manga is **on my profile.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki…much to the relief of the gentlemen involved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Fifty-Two****-**

"Damn. Are we in a campaign week I wasn't aware of?" Sanzo asked, irritated. "This is the third day in a row."

The group had been plagued by attacks from demon assassins. The enemies, though little more than an annoyance, were beginning to grate on everyone's nerves.

The priest sighed and undid the safety on his gun.

"Let's get this over with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is going on?!" The dark-skinned, crimson-haired demon was irate. Kougaiji continued to shout. "You said you'd leave the Sanzo Ikkou to _me_! Why are you sending out assassins?!"

"Hm?" Lady Gyokumen Koushu turned to him. "I didn't think I needed to consult a failure first."

A muscle twitched in Kougaiji's jaw, and he barely held back his anger. He truly despised this woman. "But it's pointless! Your orders are sending them to die for no reason!"

"Oh, come now," she chided. "Isn't that better than _living_ for no reason? And here. Things have changed a bit with out experiment. My beloved's revival has entered its second stage."

"And," said a voice from the shadows, "let's not forget about _my_ little experiment." There was a flash of light on the glass of spectacles as the man stepped into the light. He had slicked-back, black hair, glasses, and a white labcoat. His bunny slippers, stuffed rabbit, and the random band-aid on his cheek were offset by his cocky smile and the disturbing glint in his eyes.

"What experiment?" Kougaiji took a step away as the man came nearer, not wanting to be too close to the creepy professor.

"Professor Ni Jianyi. How is your research coming along?" Gyokumen Koushu smiled down at the human from her position on the high ledge.

The professor bowed to her. "You look lovely as always, my lady. My work is going just swimmingly. In fact, I'll show you." He turned to the shadows where he had entered. "Come in, Ruri-chan!"

A smaller shadow moved away from the larger mass and shifted toward them. It was only when it got closer that Kougaiji could make out the shape of a figure in a dark cloak. The figure stopped a few feet behind Ni.

"My lady," he said to Gyokumen Koushu. "I'd like you to meet my newest project, Mizuru. Mizuru, this is the fantastic Lady Gyokumen Koushu."

The cloaked person bowed, but said nothing.

Gyokumen Koushu merely gazed down thoughtfully.

"My lady, I was wondering if perhaps Ruri could join Kougaiji's group, so that she could assess that pesky Sanzo party. She could prove to be a great asset."

"Hmm. Very well. Mizuru, you will go with Kougaiji. And Kougaiji," She turned to gaze strictly down at him, "this time, you had better return with the Maten Sutra. Or else."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Phew. It's about time!" Goku exclaimed as the group finally made it to a town.

Gojyo took a drag on his cigarette. "After all those demons, I can't wait to get a little TLC…with emphasis on the _L_." He chuckled, glancing around in a way that the others recognized immediately.

"Please, Gojyo. Control yourself," Hakkai said. "We're not in town for five minutes, and already you've begun."

"No one's going anywhere until we find an inn for the night," Sanzo growled, lighting up a cigarette. "And I get a beer," he added grouchily.

"Food!!" Goku yelled. "I need food!"

"Shut up, monkey." Gojyo glared at him.

"Who're you callin' a monkey, ya kappa cockroach?!"

"Cockroach?! Where the hell did _that_ come from?!"

Goku pointed to Gojyo's red hair. "Ya got antennae! Like a cockroach!"

"Well, you-"

"SHUT UP!!"

The wall between Goku and Gojyo suddenly exploded. The two turned slowly toward the blonde priest. Sanzo, however, was only just reaching toward his gun. He looked at Hakkai questioningly. Hakkai turned in the direction the blast had come. The smoke cleared quickly, revealing a figure with crossed arms and an obviously irate glare.

Gojyo blinked. "You!"

"Tai!" Goku grinned, then frowned. "What'd ya do that for?"

The golden-haired girl sighed. "Do I _really_ have to answer that?" She turned on her heel and began walking away.

Goku looked around at the others, then – always the impulsive one – ran after her.

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted and followed.

Sanzo sighed, irritated, and Gojyo grinned and shrugged. Then, they, too, followed.

"Why'd ya run off before?" Goku asked Tai, trotting beside her. He grinned. "Were ya _scared_?"

Tai snorted derisively. "Right. Go away."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying." She stopped, in what seemed to be a dead-end alley.

Gojyo laughed as Goku growled.

"I am _not_, you-"

He fell silent as Tai gave him a glare that would have made the dead run for cover. He stood, transfixed by her unearthly death gaze.

"For over ten years, I have had to deal with one of the most annoyingly enigmatic people on the face of the planet. Eventually, I gained control over her with something I call 'threat of a fate worse than death'. And believe me…you are _nothing_ compared to her." She finally turned away, her voice softer. "Nothing…"

Hakkai got his voice back first. "Is…Is something wrong, Tai-san?"

Tai began to say 'no', but then reconsidered. Maybe…Maybe she should join them. They'd cover a lot of ground and she might hear something about Skye. She took a deep breath. Alright, she'd tell them of her quest…At least, most of it. She opened her mouth, and—-

_CRASH!!_

They all turned as the building behind them collapsed. A giant crab-like thing was rampaging through the city.

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?" Gojyo materialized his shakujou.

"I dunno, but it looks tasty!" Goku held out his hand, and his Nyoi-Bo appeared.

"Why is it always food with you?" Gojyo growled.

The four men ran off to fight the beast, leaving Tai standing there thoughtfully. She gazed after them for a moment, then leaped to the top of one of the tall buildings to watch the battle.

They were doing a lot of leaping about that Tai didn't care enough to follow. She did notice, though, that they were barely scratching the giant crustacean.

'That's one hard shell it's got,' she thought musingly.

As if on cue, she noticed Gojyo talking and looked down to where he was near Sanzo.

"Whatever it is, it's big and hard and purple…but then, that wouldn't remind you of anything, would it, priesty?" He raised his middle finger, grinning.

Sanzo made an apathetically amazed face. "How can you squeeze in vulgar jokes at a time like this?"

Tai made a disgusted face. 'Ew. Gojyo is such a perv…Skye would love him…'

Goku hoisted his staff. "Come and get some, alien crab!" With a battle cry, he charged toward the beast.

Before he could do anything, though, a flash darted across the battlefield and, suddenly, the crab split in two, spilling its steamy insides everywhere.

"Eww!" Goku shouted, covered with gooey tissue. "Crab guts!"

"Gross," Gojyo said, attempting to brush the stuff off…and failing miserably.

"You guys were pathetic."

Everyone looked up to see a demon standing on top of a building, gazing down at the four with his arms crossed.

"Kougaiji!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku." Kougaiji nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Didja come to finish our battle?" Goku pumped his fist into the air.

Kougaiji smirked. "You could say that."

"And I still need to fight you, little brother." A dark-haired demon stepped out from behind the rubble and spoke to Gojyo.

"Heh. Dokugakuji, right? Long time, no see." Gojyo grinned.

The female demon accompanying Dokugaku bowed to Hakkai. "I will battle you, if you wish," she said softly.

"Of course I will be your opponent, Yaone-san." Hakkai bowed back.

"And I'm fighting you!" A smaller female demon pointed at Sanzo. "We still need to finish our battle from the last time!!"

"Sure…" Sanzo reached into his pocket. "Here. Go crazy." He tossed a meat bun at her and her eyes bugged out. She began to eat happily, and Sanzo watched as the other battles began.

Tai was still observing from her perch as well. 'Well, this is an interesting development,' she thought. Suddenly, she froze, sensing another presence. She spun around.

A dark figure stood on the other side of the roof. It seemed to call shadows to it, though it was a sunny day.

"Who are you?" Tai asked warily.

"You…" The being spoke in a halting voice, as if not used to speaking. "You are…not…one of the…Sanzo Ikkou…"

Tai shook her head. "No, I'm not." Her eyes narrowed. "Why? What do you want?"

The figure didn't respond. Instead, it vanished. Tai blinked. It had seemed to evaporate, like a shadow. She looked around carefully, searching. She suddenly fell backward in surprise as she found the figure right beside her, gazing down toward the battlefield below.

"Wha…What are you?" Tai said, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"What…am I?" The figure slowly turned to look down at Tai. "I…don't know…"

Tai gasped as her eyes met blue. A blue eye. One eye, though, was all she needed for confirmation of this enigma's identity.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared back into the eye, buried in the shadows of the cloak's hood.

She let out a breath, a name, which had become like a mantra…a promise.

"Skye…"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-- Ikkou – party; group

Heheh. And cut. I get a little thrill every time a leave cliffhangers, though I know it's a bit evil.

Um, a quick question. Would anyone be disinclined to continue reading my story if I stopped soon and started up again with a sequel? This is getting a bit lengthy, and I know having over 50 chapters can discourage new readers to begin reading. Just thought I'd let you guys know beforehand. I'll post a memo when I'm actually making the sequel.

Thanks for everything! Comments are like crack for me, so help me feed the addiction! (gives everyone a virtual hug) See ya next week!


	56. MEMO PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU READ

--Hello, hello! Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry. School just restarted here and whatnot…Anyway, I'm going to be fifty times more evil right now. I believe you noticed the COMPLETE in the story status section. (Story status section…Hah. Sounds funny…) That is correct. **BirdBrain and the Whiskered Wimp** is officially done. The story will be continued, though, so don't send your ninjas and assassins after me yet. I'm going to make a sequal under the **Saiyuki** section (since that's where the story takes place now…). Um…what to call it… Uhh…Oh, how about this one? **My Kouyuu, My Onteki**. In English, that would be "My Friend, My Enemy." All right, then. I'll put up the first chapter now, so just go onto my profile and find it. Hopefully, I'll be able to get an update each week again. I'll try my best.

Okay, everyone. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope to see you all again in **KO** (My Kouyuu, My Onteki). (waves)


End file.
